Of Spirit and Servitude
by etherealmm
Summary: sequel to Of Men and Myth. Duo and Heero are left with the responsibility of ruling a kingdom while Treize, Zechs, and Wufei must work to stop the war that is brewing between humans and mythical beings. warning contains MM, Lemon, Yaoi, WAFF, AU, OC
1. Default Chapter

The fire crackled loudly spewing a shower of sparks and rudely awakening the slumbering demon that lay near by. The creature leapt with a yelp that startled his two companions.

"Duo, what is it now?" The speaker shifted but did not get up. He had been asleep and was still unwilling to give up on his hope for a much-needed rest. He had good reason to be tired, in fact, all three of them had good reason to be tired.

The one called Duo winced unhappily. The sparks had not really burned him. His skin was not as fragile as a humans, and it could easily take the heat. All the same, it had awoke him from a perfectly agreeable rest.

His third companion, Heero, stood a little ways away. He had been keeping watch while the other two slept but he now turned towards the fire and Duo. "I warned you not to lay so close."

"Well if someone was sleeping with me I won't be freezing my ass off now would I?"

"Someone has to keep watch. Wufei did it last night so it is my turn. If you are cold you can come and join me."

Duo blinked in surprise. He had to admit that the prospect of snuggling up to Heero and sleeping with his mate watching over him was very attractive. He had not expected the human to be so blunt. Somehow Duo had thought that Heero would want to keep their relationship a secret, just as he did with everything else involving his emotions. Duo got up and moved over towards his bonded. He curled up beside the human bring his bat-like wings up to cover them both. Heero brought his arm around the demon while his other hand remained on his sword hilt. His eyes continued to scan the surrounding area.

Duo yawned as he tried to snuggle closer to the other for warmth. He didn't want this night to end. Tomorrow they would pack up and head out again for Heero's kingdom. It meant that Duo would have to face King Treize again, and he was not looking forward to it. Duo knew that he would be allowed to live. Heero and Wufei would make sure of that. But he did not know what would happen to him once he returned. Would Heero start treating him like a slave again? And what would life among the humans be like? Duo sighed resting his head on his lover's chest.

"I wish we didn't have to return. I wish we could just keep on wandering."

Heero pulled the boy closer to him. "You know that is not possible. I have my duty to my kingdom and Wufei has his duty to Treize."

Wufei growled at the mention of the king's name, "my duty? My duty is to rip his head off and do all the world a favor."

Duo grinned ear to ear, "I thought you were asleep Wu-man."

"How the hell am I supposed to sleep over your racket?" Wufei paused and then added, "don't call me Wu-man."

Duo laughed at this. The nick name had produced quite the struggle. A struggle Duo felt he was winning.

The dragon growled and turned his back on the two. "Would you _kindly_ keep it down? Some of us are trying to rest. If you can not be quite I swear I will tie and gag you myself."

Duo snickered once again, "Heero would never let you do that."

"Humph, coward. I see you're making your human fight your battles for you."

"Hey I am fully capable of fighting my own battles thank you very much."

"Duo let Wufei sleep. I do not want to spend tomorrow morning traveling with a sleep deprived dragon."

Duo sighed, "oh fine, why'd I want to talk to the grumpy lizard anyway?"

Heero gave a rare smile causing Duo's heart to jump. The human so rarely showed emotion that when he did it felt like reason to celebrate. "Heero, do you think your father will like me?"

Heero snorted, another very non-Heeroish thing to do. "He will like you. I am more concerned with how much he may like you."

"What do you mean by that?"

Heero averted his eyes, "my father had quite an interest in you when you first arrived. I would not be at all surprised if he tries to talk you into having a threesome with Zechs."

Duo squeaked his skin tone turning about three shades paler. "Na-nani? You can't be serious!"

Heero nodded, "he is sure to make the offer, but he will not force you."

Duo groaned leaning back against Heero. He couldn't believe that this human castle was to be his new home. 'At least I have Heero to face it with me.' The demon turned to watch his human guardian scanning the surrounding forest. 'I don't think I could face them without him.'

* * *

"Lord Treize, prince Heero has just been spotted on the horizon. He is alive and well and should arrive within the hour."

Treize smiled sitting back. He had known that the little demon would succeed in rescuing the prince, but it was still comforting to have proof.

"Have Wufei and Duo been accounted for?"

"Yes my lord, the two bondeds are with him."

Treize nodded, "very well, have them escorted here upon arrival."

"Yes, my lord." The messenger bowed and left the king alone with his thoughts, well almost alone.

"Zechs I know you're there. Why don't you take on a more pleasing form and join me?"

Treize watched in amusement as a tiny little mouse peeked it's head through a little crack in the wall. He smiled beckoning for the mouse to come towards him. The little creature scampered across the floor it's tiny claws soundless in the empty hall. It sprang up onto Treize's lap and glared up at him with sharp blue eyes. Treize glared right back.

The little creature gave a very unmouse-like smirk before turning around and curling up on the king's lap. Then it began to change it's body growing and blurring turning into a ball of dry liquid before reforming into the shape of a full grown man. Treize sat there completely unfazed, though perhaps a little annoyed. "Zechs you really do need to learn to stop spying. It is bound to get you into trouble love."

The humanoid now perched on his lap smiled, "someone has to keep an eye on you. I am simply doing my job."

"Your job is to spy on my enemies, not me."

"You're not going to send someone out to meet Prince Heero?"

Treize ran his fingers through the mythical's hair. He knew Zechs was trying to change the subject and quite frankly he didn't care. He had no secrets from the mythical, and he preferred it that way.

"Duo has managed to retrieve Heero and bring him this far. I have faith that he can make it the rest of the way."

Zechs growled, "somehow I think it was Wufei, and not that demon that managed to bring Heero back. I just can't see the little creature taking on a king and his mythical."

Treize smiled as he smoothed over the shape shifter's bangs. "I have a feeling that the demon had his own part to play. He may not be as strong as a mythical but he has his own areas of expertise. In addition, one must take into consideration the fact that Wufei has not tried to break free of my hold once since he left. Odd isn't it that a creature that has done nothing but try to escape my power would stand idly by now that he has the perfect opportunity."

Zechs laughed laying his head against the other man's chest, "Wufei is no fool, he knows that if he were to break free it would only be temporary. He had nothing to gain from trying. After all, you certainly weren't close enough to be harmed. He probably didn't feel there was good enough need."

"Oh really? And what of the demon? Wufei despises Duo, so why did he not fight my hold and gain freedom in order to kill the creature?"

"Now that I am uncertain on. Who knows how that dragon thinks?"

Treize smiled, "certainly not I, my love, certainly not I."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Duo stayed close to Heero as they entered the city. He was well aware of the many eyes on them, and it was turning him into a nervous wreck.

In the short time that Duo had known Heero he'd had more social contact then ever before. The demon didn't think that he would ever adjust to the vast numbers of people that occupied the town and from the look of it, they would never adjust to him either. The people seemed absolutely terrified of Duo. That hardly surprised him. After all, he was a monster to these people. Still, that understanding did nothing to calm his nervousness or make him believe these people would ever come to think of him as anything but a dangerous outsider.

Heero seemed to sense the demon's anxiety because he stayed close to him and sent glares out into the crowd.

Once they reached the castle Heero and Duo parted ways with Wufei.The dragonhad to report in with Treize and Heero had wanted to get Duo 'accustom' to his surroundings, whatever that meant. Duo didn't think he'd ever get used to this kind of life. The shear numbers of people were overwhelming and the castle seemed to close in on Duo. The demon was thankful when Heero finally brought Duo back to his chamber. He was not at all used to that the many eyes that followed him wherever he went and the prince's chamber offered a sort of shield to that. At least he was going to get to spend a lot of time with Heero now.

Duo sighed dropping down on the bed. "I don't know how you stand it Heero. All these people are going to drive me insane."

"They think that you are the embodiment of evil."

"Yeah well I feel the same way about them. Don't they have their own lives?"

"Hmm," Heero came to sit beside the demon offering him support in his own way. Duo leaned against the other closing his eyes and breathing in his bonded's sent. He knew that this was only the beginning. Soon, so very soon he would have to face Heero's father a second time. There was no turning away from this life now. Not because he was a prisoner to the bond, but because he wanted to be here. For the first time in his life he had found a companion, and a lover. And that knowledge alone would give him the strength and the freedom he needed to survive.

* * *

Wufei was quite thankful that Zechs was no where to be seen when he went to confront Treize. The man tended to be a great deal more professional when he didn't have a shape shifter straddling his lap.

"Ah Wufei, I am glade to see you are back and unharmed." Treize was seated at a desk across the room. He gestured for Wufei to have a seat as well. Wufei would never understand this human. One minute he was kind and curious, the next he was authoritarian, treating Wufei like a tool, nothing but a slave under his whim. It seemed that Treize was in a more agreeable mode at that time. Something that Wufei was quite grateful for.

"How did things go with the demon?"

Wufei took a deep breath, this was what he was reporting on. Treize did need to know what had happened. That went without question. Wufei just wished that he didn't have to be the one to tell him.

"Duo preformed fine, but you should know about a few things. It was a mythical that kidnapped Heero, a nymph named Quatre. He belongs to Prince Trowa, or actually King Trowa now. King Barton tried to murder myself, Prince Heero, and Duo. He failed miserably and paid for it with his life."

Treize leaned forward resting his head on one hand. "So this Trowa is the new king. What do you make of him?

"He is more descent then his father was. He's loyal to his people and he seems to want peace. He'll be sending a ambassador to come and meet with you sometime in the following mouth. A mythical named Inu that was the king's bonded until he died."

Wufei was thankful that he had succeeded in keeping the emotion out of his voice when he spoke of Inu. He had grown quite close to the fox over the course of the time they had been together. He had come to consider the creature and friend, and perhaps even more. Wufei was not about to share this with the king, particularly when he was so unsure himself.

"And just how did King Barton die?"

Wufei smirked at this, "he was killed, by his own mythical's hand."

"Nani? But that's not possible! A mythical can not strike out against it's bonded master."

Wufei grinned a dangerous spark flashing in his eyes. "It is possible, and Inu is living proof of that. Not only did he defy his master's orders in killing him but he gained his freedom in the process."

Wufei could have sworn that Treize's face had just became a shade paler. The dragon's bonded was not one to squirm or even show signs of nervousness but Wufei knew him well enough to clearly see that the king was uncomfortable. Wufei hardly blamed him. He would be fearful too if his life was the only thing standing between an enslaved dragon and his freedom.

Less than a month ago Wufei would not have hesitated to kill Treize if given the chance. Now, when he knew there was a way he was not certain he could. Since going on his trip with Duo, Wufei had realized that there could be happiness found between bondeds. He had seen the way that Heero and Trowa cared for their charges. It was obvious to anyone how much the two prines loved and cherished their respective lovers. They were partners rather than master and slave. Equal in one another's eyes. At first Wufei had been sickened by this display. Why was it that so many bondeds developed such a relationship? To think that a person could fall in love with the creature that stripped them of their freedom was unheard of to the dragon. And yet part of Wufei was jealous of Quatre and Duo. They had found happiness, they'd found love. They were no longer slaves to their bondeds.

Wufei was glade for his two friends, but part of him longed for the same treatment. But Treize had Zechs, and so Wufei could never be anything but a weapon to him. A tool needed to hold down the kingdom. No, Wufei did not think he could kill Treize if he broke free. It would be an unfair fight, damaging to the dragon's honor. Besides he did not want Treize's death. Oh he was not falling in love with the man. No, not a chance of that. But he did think that Treize was descent, at least for a human. Wufei sighed, turning to leave. He was not going to tell the king that he did not intend to take his life if given the chance. He'd let the elegant bastard sweat a bit, he deserved that much at least.

"Wufei wait."

Wufei growled as he turned forced to obey the simple command. "Yes _master_?"

Treize raised an eyebrow, clearly surprised by Wufei's words. The dragon never called him master. Wufei let out a small hiss, "baka are you going to stand there staring at me the whole time or did you have something you needed to say?"

For a moment Treize stood there staring at Wufei in silence. He seemed torn for a moment, then the uncertainty disappeared from his eyes. "We've had some problems since you've been gone. It seems the mythicals have become unhappy with us. I fear they are preparing for war."

Wufei raised an eyebrow, it seemed that Treize had reverted back to his no nonsense commander routine. This was a change that suited Wufei just fine. This Treize he could deal with. "So my people are finally putting you humans in your place. I don't see how that's bad news. So what do you expect me to do about it Treize? If you think I am going to attack my own people then you are out of your mind. I will fight you with every fibber of my being, human, so don't even think about giving me that order."

"I wasn't going to Wufei I just…"

"Just what oh mighty master? What scheme are you planing to murder my people? I promise you Treize it will not work."

Then he shock his head, "Listen, I…"

"You what?"

"Nothing dragon, nothing important. I have no plan to attack your people. I want peace with them Wufei."

The mythical crossed his arms over his chest. "You have an odd way of showing it. If you truly wanted peace then you would not have enslaved us in the first place."

"Wufei I had no choice!"

The dragon studied him for a minute. "I'm leaving now. If you need me I'll be training."

Treize did not object as the dragon stalked out slamming the door so hard behind him that it caused the room to shake. Wufei did not know why Treize infuriated him so. He just did. Wufei shook his head, he was not going to spend his day worrying over a human. Wufei headed for the training grounds the guards used. Hopefully Wufei could find some peace there while he was fighting, if nowhere else in his life. Some how he did not think he could get that damned human out of his mind. But then again Treize was always there, haunting him and reminding him that his life was no longer is own. Wufei was a slave and that was all he was ever going to be.

* * *

Duo quietly made his way through the deserted hall. Heero had gone off to report into his father and had told Duo he had free run of the castle. He had also mentioned something about some gardens outside that Duo was determined to reach. The young demon didn't know what a 'garden' was exactly but if it was outside it had to be better then this place. Duo just hoped that he could find it without running into any humans. He was sure that such an encounter would lead to nothing but trouble.

"Duo-chan is that really you? Wow it is, I didn't think I'd be seeing you again. I can't believe you saved oniisan! Did you hear that I get to stay? I don't have to marry Prince Trowa."

Duo chuckled as he turned with a beaming smile in place. He didn't mind running into this one human.

"Hi Mari, boy it's good to see a friendly face. How do you ever get used to it here?"

The little girl blinked staring at Duo with a look of confusion in her eyes. "Get used to what?"

"All the people! I tell you they're everywhere. They just pop out of no where and there's far too many of them. That and they give me the weirdest looks."

The little girl nodded vigorously, "yeah I know what you mean. They do that to me too. Toosan says it's because I'm a princess. I don't know, but I don't like it either."

"Well that doesn't explain why they do it to me."

"Well they do think you're a monster. I mean I thought that too, until Heero said that you weren't. Don't worry, they'll get used to you. They used to do the same thing to Wufei. He hated it to."

"Mari, can I ask you a question?"

The little girl smiled, "sure what is it?"

"Do you know where the garden is? I think I'm completely lost."

Mari laughed at this and grabbed Duo by the arm swinging him around and then pulling him off in the opposite direction that he had been walking. "You silly, the gardens the other way. If you kept going that way you'd end up in the main watch tower."

"Tower? What's that?"

"You don't know what a tower is?"

Duo shook his head, "no I really don't know about any human things."

"Oh, well a tower is like a really high building. Ours is used as a place to look to see if we have any enemies coming our way. It's really windy but the views are great. Come on, you'll really like the gardens and we can order a picnic to eat there as well."

Duo blinked as he found himself being dragged off by the little human. He wasn't entirely sure what a 'picnic' was but he had a feeling he would find out. The tower sounded interesting. It had been a while since Duo had been up high and he greatly missed the feel of flight. It was a freedom that he loved, and had rarely indulged himself in. Though Duo was very flexible in the air, he was also very venerable. He was easy to spot and would have been a definite target to any mythical that felt like going after him. Duo knew that he could not expect to do much flying anymore.

The gardens turned out to be an amazing stretch of botanical life. They were different from the forests that Duo had grown up in. It was clear that they were man-made and well groomed. They had a unique charm to them, a beauty unlike that of the forest.

"Come on Duo, over here!"

The demon followed the young human to a spot over by a pond. The pair sat down and lunch was brought to them. Duo ate ravenously, enjoying the meal after so long on the road. For once Duo let someone else lead the conversation.

Mari told Duo about what had been going on since he had left. It seemed that all of the mythicals were gone from the forest and there was talk of a possible war between them and the humans. Duo didn't like the sound of this at all. He had enough to worry about with just Wufei and Zechs. He couldn't take a whole army.

Duo sighed leaning back. The day was going by quickly, soon Heero would be out of his meeting.

"Well, it seems I've stumbled across a demon."

Duo blinked siting up and cursing himself for letting his guard down once again. He was not with Heero right now, and he was far from safe. He climbed to his feet and positioned himself so he was between Mari and the intruder. Duo knew the young human would not be harmed, but years of running and hiding told him otherwise. Oh how he would have loved to take flight right then, and run as far and as fast as he could. But he couldn't do that. Not anymore. "What do you want Mythical?"

Before him stood Zechs, the shape shifting Mythical he had met when he had first come here. Duo had hoped to avoid another meeting with this creature. It seemed he was not so lucky.

Zechs grinned tossing a knife down by Duo's feet, "we never finished our contest demon. You may have proven yourself to Treize but you have yet to do so with me. I will test your skills, and decide for myself if you our worthy of remaining here or not."

Duo bent low picking up the knife. He knew that this was not a challenge he could refuse. He had to prove his worth to this mythical, or face a lifetime of ridicule and hatred. He refused to hide behind Heero and Wufei any longer. "I have as much right to be here as you do Zechs. And if this is the only way to prove that to you, then so be it."


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone. I wanted to apologize for the ridiculously long wait. I'm in the middle of moving and my computers not up yet. I'm using a friend's computer right now. Sorry again and I should have my internet up and running in the next week.  
Ethereal

Duo dodged the attack hissing as a dagger slide by almost clipping his side. He followed into the dodge and brought his right dagger around for a swipe. His opponent skipped back to avoid the blade with a smirk on his face.

"Good dodge demon, but your attack was obvious. You need to learn to use your body to hide the movement not announce it."

"Oh give me a brake! I just started this."

Duo eyed the mythical in front of him with uncertainty. The last time he had met the silver haired shifter he had been challenging Duo's right to be a bonded. Now it seemed he was challenging Duo's very right to exist. Right after Duo had excepted Zechs challenge Mari had run off threatening that she was going to "tell tosan no you" as she'd put it.

Duo was seriously beginning to regret excepting Zech's challenge. He had no experience once so ever with knives while the mythical seemed to be an expert. The creature's taunts were not helping either. He sure didn't need the advice of his enemy. Duo spread his wings, allowing himself to be lifted off the ground and out of the mythical's reach. So far, Zechs had not used any of his powers. Now he did, turning into a falcon and taking flight in pursuit of the hovering demon. Duo cursed and served to the side as sharp talons flew by, slicing through the air where Duo's face had just been. This fight was quickly turning serious and with no where to run Duo found himslef quite outmatched. 'Man I wish I was a little older, than I could attack this guys mind.' Duo had no such skill yet, so he continued to dodge. The demon was quite surprised to find that not only did Zechs seem incapable of hitting him, but he was also quite clumsy in flight.

Zechs may have been able to turn into a bird, but that didn't make him a natural born flyer. Duo was born with wings, and felt at home in the air. Zechs seemed to realize this as well because he floated down to the earth and shifted into a giant orange and black animal. Duo hovered above. He had never seen an animal like this one, but he sure as hell didn't like the looks of it. It stood on for legs and had stripes that covered a muscular body. It had triangular shaped ears and sharp predatory eyes. The animal was flightless, however, so as long as he stayed in the air he would be safe. This theory was quickly disproved as the creature bunched it's hind leg mussels and sprang into the air. Duo yelped as he skirted to the side. He had been flying low but not that low but aparently that didn't matter. The creature managed to hook a claw in one of Duo's wings. It wasn't a grave injury, but Zechs' weight did drag the demon back to the ground. Duo growled, he had been doing nothing but running, he would have to take the offensive if he was going to have any kind of chance at victory. As Duo's feet hit the ground, he sprang back up and maneuvered so that he was right over the beast. Duo wasted no time in digging his claws into Zechs' thick hide and seating himself on the creatures back. He then started to ride Zechs around hanging on for dear life and desperately trying to avoid swiping claws and dagger-like teeth.

After rolling, running in circles and throwing himself against trees, Zechs finally realized that he could not dislodge the desperate demon. Duo yelped as the creature below him began to change again. Zechs' size decreased many fold and his fur became black and white, and very smooth. Duo gasped as he found himself gripping a very pissed off skunk. The demon was familiar with this animal. They were native to this area and known for their putrid smell, and their ability to spread that smell to others. The demon gasped throwing the foul fur ball away from his and jumping back. It didn't take a genius to guess what Zechs had in mind. Duo was too slow though, and he found himself hit head on by a spray of liquid so powerful it almost made him feint.

The smell of a skunk was nothing compared to the sent of its spray. The demon wrinkled his nose, his eyes watering from the horrid stench. He considered giving up then and there. Then he could go get rid of this damn sent. He could not bring himself to do this however, the price of losing was just too great. Duo had to prove his worth, not only as a demon, but as the prince's bonded. One day he would be called upon to protect Heero. Duo had to know that he could succeed in this task and what better way to find out the to battle the king's own bonded? If he could defeat Zechs than he was worthy of his title, and qualified to protect the one he loved. Duo had no intention of running this time, but he could not rush into this blindly. The demon opened his wings a maneuvered so that he was positioned high above the little hairball. He knew for a fact that skunks could not fly, nor could they jump higher than their own size. That meant that if Zechs was going to attack him he would have to shift. That was when Duo would strike. Duo had noticed something during the fight. Something he prayed was Zechs' weakness. If he was right then there was still a chance he could win. It was true that Zechs could transform very quickly, but every time he did he grew completely still. Duo prayed this meant that he couldn't move while he transformed, not that he choose not to. 'Well, I guess I'll find out soon enough.'

Duo hovered over the little skunk waiting for it to shift. He didn't have to wait. Before he knew it, the little creature was growing. Its black and white fur was turning tan and shirking away. The demon wasted no time, he folded his wings and dive boomed the little creature, hitting it hard. Zechs seemed frozen where he stood, unable to do anything but stand there. Duo pressed the knife against the mythical's throat and waited from him to finish shifting. Zechs emerged as a humanoid, defeat in his eyes.

"It's over Zechs, surrender."

Zechs didn't get a chance to answer because at that moment a branch came up out of nowhere and wrapped itself around Duo hosting him up into the air. The demon blinked in disbelief. He might not know much about shape shifters but he did know that Zechs shouldn't have been able to do that. Duo soon realized that the attack hadn't come from Zechs. The mythical was being wrapped in the same vine like restraints, and he seemed equally confused. Duo blinked trying to twist around. He could sense that there was someone else there, some one that was setting off an instinctual fear within him.

"So you're the traitor than. You'll make fine bait for that vile human." The words seemed to be directed at Zechs.

Duo twisted in his bonds, finally catching a look at their captor. What he saw made his blood run cold. It was a mythical. A young girl with olive green skin and endless yellow eyes. She had long brown hair the color of bark, and a small mischievous smile.

"What do you want tree spirit?" The question came from Zechs.

"From you? I don't want anything. What I want only your king can give me."

"Zechs!" Just then Treize came running up, Heero and Mari close behind him. Duo had never been so happy to see the three humans.

"Ah, speaking of the king, here he is now. Come to see your slave off ah? Well, you should say your good byes now because he'll be gone soon enough."

Treize turned facing the female mythical. A rare rage played across his face. "I don't know who you are, but if you value your life you will release my love."

The girl laughed, "Your 'love' is it? Is that what you are calling your slaves now? No matter, you return our prince to us and we will return your 'love' to you. When you're ready to give him to us, come to the Heshan Mountains, we will make the trade there."

"Wait, you can't take him! I don't know of this prince of yours. Please wait, we can talk about this."

The mythical's eyes narrowed, "oh you know the prince, you know him well. I will not stand around and listen to this nonsense. If you care anything about this creature then you will meet us in the Heshan Mountains and bring the prince. If you wait even a day longer I will kill this traitor."

With that last promise the creature melted, literally melted into the surrounding foliage, dragging Zechs along with her and leaving Duo, Heero, Mari and a baffled Treize behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi, I wanted to apologize for taking so incredibly long to post. I've had a lot happen in the last few months, including having moved and lost my internet connection. I'm back now, and I've got a double posting for you. Thank you and I hope you enjoy!

Ethereal

Chapter 4

Treize stifled a grown as he heard his door open and his dragon walk in. It had been about an hour since the mysterious mythical had come and taken Zechs away. Treize had spent most of this time calmly giving orders. Making certain that everyone was alright and that there weren't anymore intruders. He had recently retired to his room in hopes of being left alone. It seemed he would not be so luckily. On the outside, Treize seemed in complete control. On the inside, he was falling apart. He didn't know who this prince was or where to find him. But without having anyone to trade for Zechs, Treize feared he may never get his love back. The king had known that the mythicals were preparing for war, but he had never thought they would strike so soon, and on such a personal level. If things continued as they were then Treize would have to decide what he would put first, his kingdom, or his lover. It was a decision that he was both unwilling and unable to make.

"You do realize that sitting around here wallowing in your own misery will not bring him back."

Treize turned to face Wufei praying that the mythical would leave him be. He needed the time to think, and to grieve. "Leave me alone dragon. I have no time for this right now."

"Oh, but you do have the time to sink into hopeless depression, is that it? This is your own fault you know."

"My fault? I did not steal their prince. They are the ones that invaded my land and took my greatest treasure from me."

"And that's all we are to you isn't it? Just some treasured items, tools to use however you please. You are at fault because you stole from us what we value most, our freedom. You are right about one thing though, you don't have the prince. You could not have him, because you killed him long ago when you destroyed my dragon clan. He died then, along with all of his people."

"You knew of him?"

Wufei laughed at this, it was a pained sound speaking of past grief. "oh I knew him well. He was a dragon the same as I. He had the potential to be one of the greatest leaders ever know. He was young, but well rounded, trained as both a scholar and a warrior. The people loved him, they trusted him, but it was not to be. I still remember when your solders came. We never expected humans to come, to take on an entire dragon clan. You caught us completely unprepared. True, we were much stronger than you, but you outnumbered us a hundred to one, and you knew our weaknesses."

"That was Zechs. He knew that different dragons are harmed by different elements. Water for a fire dragon. Fire for an earth-"

"In other words he knew how to torture us! Do you have any idea how much it hurts? It feels like you're being burned alive! You killed us all, all but me. No you gave me a much worse fate. Instead of letting me die an honorable death in battle you stripped me of my freedom and forced me to serve the one who massacred my people. The prince died that day, along with every other dragon in my clan. So you see you deserve to be punished for what you have done. Justice will be served Treize, it is the chief law of my people."

Wufei was shaking slightly, rage clear in his eyes. Treize remembered that battle well. It was one of the most horrible mistakes he had ever made. Something that would haunt him for the rest of his life. But he had not massacred innocents, or he had not thought that he was. Those dragons had been attacking his people, he had to protect them. He had regretted destroying such beautiful and powerful creatures but he had seen no other choice. He still remembered when he had first met Wufei. The young dragon had been on the edge of life, and fighting with the ferocity of a creature out of hell. Treize had almost died at Wufei's hands that day, and he would have, if not for Zechs. The shape shifter had saved him then. He had taken Wufei's blow, and had then proceeded to beat Wufei back away from the king. Wufei had fought until he was nearly dead, and had then fallen to the ground, glaring up at the bonded pair and growling. Treize had been unable to take this fierce little dragon's life, so he had bonded with him, and the rest was history.

Treize had made some horrible mistakes in his life. But Zechs did not deserve to suffer from them, and neither did Wufei.

"Wufei, I'm sorry. I know that means nothing. I am not proud of what I did. I was trying to protect my people. But that is no excuse for the slaughter of innocence. I do not pretend that I do not have blood on my hands. I have hurt people, and it seems I have hurt you horribly. You're right, I do deserve the mythicals' wrath. But Zechs does not, and neither do my people. I will go to meet with them, but the only one coming with me will be you. I suggest that you start getting ready, we will leave tomorrow night a dusk."

"You think you're going to talk your way out of this? Baka, your skills of manipulation will not work this time. You will have to do more than talk."

With that said Wufei left his words hanging in Treize's thoughts. The dragon was right, Treize would have to do more then talk. He would do the only thing he could do to save his kingdom from war and his love from death. He would give himself to the mythicals. With his death, the mythicals would have their vengeance, Wufei and Zechs would be free, and Heero would take his place as king. It was the only way to save everyone and everything he cared about, and it was right that he should pay. He deserved to die for the lives he had destroyed, he just wondered what he would leave behind.

"Heero, do you really think we're going to have to go to war?"

The human nodded, as calm as if Duo had just asked if they were going to dinner. Ever since Zechs had been taken, the castle had been in an uproar. Heero and Duo had spent the last three hours in court, trying to calm people down and convince them that everything was alright. Duo had been amazed by Heero's ability to handle the court. It was then that Duo realized just how well Heero could fit into the role of a prince. The human was as strong in politics as he was in battle.

Duo had also been surprised by the peoples sudden change towards him. Ever since the attack, people had been seeking him out, wanting answers and reassurance. It seemed they valued his role as the prince's bonded more then they feared him as a demon. Duo answered their questions as best he could. He was beginning to see that his duties towards Heero involved more then just trying to keep him safe. He was also there to help the prince in any matter that he needed, to stand beside him at all times. It was a job that suited Duo fine, and he vowed to do his very best.

Now the pair had retreated to their room for some much-needed alone time. Duo had many questions and very few answers, but for now he would let most of them wait. Being there to support Heero was most important just then.

"The mythicals are sure to attack. They have had reason to hate humans for some time now. It is inevitable that they will seek vengeance." Heero's voice was his usual monotone, holding no sign that he was at all upset about what he was saying. This only served to worry Duo more. Over the time that they had been together Heero had begun to lower some of his barriers. Duo had seen signs of emotion every now and then. He had even heard the brown haired boy laugh. When Heero got all closed up like this Duo knew it was trouble.

Duo gulped visibly, "well that's comforting." His tone was dripping with sarcasm. "How can you be so calm about all this? What's to stop them from totally plowing over us?"

"You, me, my father, and Wufei."

Duo sighed, "Why is it that I don't feel too reassured?"

"What comes, comes, there is nothing we can do about it so we shouldn't waste our energy worrying."

"Easy enough to say Heero, but I can't help but worry when I know I am almost certainly going to be going up against an army of creatures I have feared all of my life. Creatures that seek to destroy my entire race."

"I will not let you be harmed."

Duo nodded knowing that Heero meant what he said. Part of him felt very guilty, he was supposed to be protecting Heero, not the other way around. 'I can't think like that. Heero and I are partners, we share our responsibilities equally. Heero can protect me, and I will protect him in turn, if I can.

Duo was still unsure of what the future held for them, or how they were going to face it. Heero was right about one thing, it would be best to try not to worry.

"What about Zechs? What will your father do?"

"I do not know. He said he will make his announcement at dinner tonight. Until then we will have to wait."

"Wufei knows something, but he's not saying a word. He seems pretty upset though. He has been ever since he talked to Treize."

"He and my father have never gotten along. He doesn't take kindly to being the man's slave."

"Yeah well I can understand that. I wouldn't take too kindly to you if you treated me like a slave instead of a lover. I'm sure this whole thing is driving Wufei insane."

"Hmm."

"Oh great, back to one word answers again. And to top it off 'Hmm' isn't even a word. It's just a measly little sound that could mean anything. And here I thought we actually had a real conversation going. Munth!"

Heero silenced Duo using one of his more pleasurable methods. He leaned in giving the demon a deep overpowering kiss. Duo gasped as his mouth was invaded. He didn't think he'd ever get used to this. Oh he wasn't complaining, a fact he made clear with his response. He matched Heero's speed and ferocity bring his arms around the other and pulling him close. He loved this, was addicted to it in some way. Heero's taste was intoxicating, and he craved it like nothing else. He felt like he belonged in the other boys arms, safe and secure. He didn't know what he was going to do if war did break out but Heero would be there with him. With that support he would take whatever came, and handle it the best that he could.

The pair parted gasping for breath. Heero gazed into his bonded's eyes, allowing a small smile to grace his features. A smile reserved only for Duo. The demon sighed resting his head on the others shoulder and holding the other tightly. Inhaling that sweet sent almost afraid to let him go, to lose all this. People died in wars, and he could not lose Heero. It would tear him to pieces.

"My prince dinner is…"

Heero growled turning his head to face the poor servant that had just bothered them. The servant boy stood in the door way, his face as red as a cherry tomato.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Ah, I'm so sorry prince. I didn't mean to disturb you. I was just coming to tell you that dinner is served. I didn't know that-"

Heero cut the boy off with a curt nod, "very well, tell them we will be down in a moment."

"Ah, yes prince!"

Duo chuckled as the youngster darted out of the room as fast as his feet could carry him. "You would think that the boy had never seen two guys hugging."

"Hmm, if I remember correctly you had a similar reaction when you walked in on my father and Zechs the first time."

Now it was Duo's turn to turn bright red, "the first and last time I'm doing that. Besides, those two were not hugging."

Heero let another smile come to his face. "True, those two rarely just hug. It will take time for people to adjust to our relationship."

"I know, I just hope that they will except us one day."

"They will Duo. We should go. I don't want to make my father wait."

Duo nodded, he felt the same, he wanted to know what would happen as well, even if he dreaded the answer.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Heero sighed as he took his seat between Duo and the empty chair where Zechs would normally sit. The light cheer that usually filled the dining hall during dinner was no where to be seen. It seemed that everyone had been cast into darkness since the loss of the king's older bonded and the threat of war had come to be reality. Treize seemed to be at the center of this darkness. He was withdrawn and seemed to have a good number of things running through his mind. It was odd seeing Treize without the mythical, after they had spent so little time apart. His father seemed lost now, and entirely alone. Heero could only imagine what he would do if it were Duo that had been taken away. If the demon had been stolen from him with so little hope that he would be returned or even allowed to live, it would tear Heero to pieces.

The prince reached out putting a hand on Duo's thigh. It was as if he suddenly needed to feel Duo to confirm that he was really there beside him, and safe for that matter. The demon looked up at him clearly surprised by the gesture. It wasn't like Heero to show emotion publicly, but with Duo it was different. He was not ashamed of his relationship and he did not intend to hide it.

Duo smiled leaning into the prince. "Thanks Hee-chan."

Heero nodded, not bothered by the nickname. It had taken some getting used to but now it held some comfort. A name that was exclusively for Duo's use.

Heero was more worried about the possibility of war than he let on. Duo hadn't even spent a weeks time in their new home and already they were facing a powerful enemy. Heero knew that it was Duo's duty to fight. It was one of the responsibilities that a bonded took on. Nevertheless, the idea of putting his love in danger, when he had so little practice in hand to hand combat terrified the young prince. 'There is still time. Tomorrow I will begin training with him. He is a demon, he has to have some hidden skills that I am unaware of. I can also train him with weapons. He seems very inexperienced in that area.'

Heero turned his attention to his father as he began to speak. He felt Duo's hand move over his own giving it a small squeeze. He could tell that the demon was nervous.

"My people, I am sure that by now you all know that my bonded, Zechs has been taken captive by a mythical. I intend to get him back, but I will not plunge this land into war in the process. Because of this I have decided to journey to the mythical's territory and seek peace. Wufei alone will join me. I will leave this kingdom in the care of my son Prince Heero. He is a noble youth that is wise beyond his years. I am certain that with his bonded at his side, Heero will be able to govern and protect this kingdom just as I have. I will leave in the morning."

With that, Treize finished his speech, and waited for the protects that he was sure would come. And come they did, from almost every member of the table. Everyone but Heero and Duo that was.

The prince let the people's complaints drift over him and out of his notice. Treize had started this, he could calm the people's worries. Heero had other things on his mind.

The prince had known that his father would want to personally go and try to solve this problem himself but he had never thought the king would actually go through with it. Heero knew there would be no changing his father's mind. The king would leave, and take the kingdom's strongest defense with him. Heero would have to take control of the kingdom, and Duo, Duo would have to take Wufei's place as the head of the king's army. Heero closed his eyes. He had faith in his ability to rule the people. They trusted him and would obey. Heero knew his fathers advisers well, he could deal with them as well. But Duo, who had no experience fighting and was terrified of humans, was to lead an army and possibly go to war? That was far more then the prince could ask.

Duo was fidgeting nervously beside Heero, a million unanswered questions running over his features. The demon was no fool, he knew that this could only lead to trouble. He lacked the experience that Heero had and the prince was worried this would be his undoing. 'He may be inexperienced but I still have complete faith in him. My father will not change his mind so I will just have to do what I can. Duo will soon be leading our army into battle and he will be ready, hopefully.'

Later that night Heero would have to talk with Duo and explain everything to him. For now that would have to wait. Heero knew that he would not be able to get to his room until much later. He would follow orders and support the king as was his duty, but that did not mean that he agreed with Treize's idea.

As the arguing settled and dinner was brought in, a gloom fell over the table. The meal was eaten in complete silence. Everyone now realized just how impossible it was to change Treize's mind and their spirits were low. Heero knew they had faith in his ability to lead. It was not the first time that he had taken over for his father during a leave of absence. But in the past Treize had always left one of his bonded to lead the army and help with the diplomatic chaos that came with ruling. Now, with war on the horizon, Wufei was leaving and being replaced by a creature they believed was pure evil. Heero could understand their worry.

After the prince finished his meal he stood and made his way out of the crowded dining hall and into a quite corridor. Duo followed close behind him, his wings quivering from nervousness.

When they were alone Heero turned to face his bonded, "I will have to go meet with my father soon. I need you to go find Wufei and have him show you your responsibilities."

Duo sighed and nodded, "do you think your father will succeed?"

"No, in fact he will most likely make things worse. It will be up to us to keep this kingdom safe and secure. As my bonded security will be your main priority. You will command our army, and work hand in hand with me in making any and all decisions."

"Na-nani? I can't lead an army, especially an army of humans! They'd never follow me."

"They will, you only have to stand strong and do not let them know you're fearful. If you present yourself as being strong and confident than they will follow you."

"Heero I'm not strong, and I'm sure as hell not confident. I'm not a warrior like you, I don't have the certainty that you posses."

Heero closed his eyes and pulled the demon close. "You and I are more similar then you think. I'm not certain of anything Duo, I never have been. The only difference between you and I is that I have learned to hide that uncertainty. You can be scared Duo, you just have to keep it hidden. I have faith in you. You have a very tactical way of thinking, and I do believe that you will make a fine general. You are also stronger than you think. You have a great deal of power within you. It has just never been allowed out. You will do fine, and you will not be alone. You have my support, now and forever."

Duo fought back tears as he stared into the prince's eyes. It was easily the longest speech Duo had heard out of Heero, and the demon was certain that his bonded had never shared this information with anyone before now. "Heero, thank you. I really don't know if I can do this, but I'll do the best I can."

The prince nodded then turned to go and meet with his father. Duo sighed and followed the prince. He was sure to find Wufei with Treize. Just as Heero was about to open the door he stopped short and turned to face Duo. The surprised demon ran right into the other and ended up in his arms. "Heero?"

The prince did not answer. Instead, he leaned forward pulling Duo down into a kiss. The demon's eyes widened in surprise, but he allowed himself to just relax and enjoy the moment. Heero's sweet taste flooded Duo's mouth as the human slipped his tongue past parted lips. It never failed to amaze Duo just how aggressive Heero could be about these kinds of things. Not that he minded, no he didn't mind at all. Duo sighed pressing in close to the other, his tongue sparing with his bonded. He let out a small pitied groan as Heero drew back.

"Latter love, we have business to attend to right now."

Duo nodded and the pair went to find Treize and Wufei.

Zechs awoke to find himself in some sort of holding cell. He groaned rubbing his head as he remembered what had happened. He remembered getting dragged off by that mythical, and than being knocked out cold.

He recognized the force fields that made up his prison. They were clearly of mythical design and made to hold a shape shifter such as himself. For once Zechs missed the humans with their flimsy iron bar cells that where so simple to escape from. Why he could have even slipped out from under a door if there was one. But Zechs was not that lucky, there was nothing but pure energy surrounding him.

The shifter sat up eyeing his surroundings. He was in some kind of encampment. There were rows of white tents stretching out as far as the eye could see. Enormous pine trees shoot high into the air and concealed the tents from being seen from above. Mythicals walked around, all acting quite busy. There were weapon holds and training grounds scattered throughout the camp.

Zechs knew exactly what this was. He had seen many while working with Treize. This was a war camp. The rumors were true, the mythicals were on the move. War may be unavoidable at this point. Zechs closed his eyes from the sight that surrounded him. Here he was, surrounded on all sides by the greatest threat Treize may ever face, and he could do nothing.

"Treize what will you do now?"

Laughter answered the question that Zechs had voiced to the wind. "He will come here, if he values your life, and he will bring our prince with him."

Zechs blinked bolting up and looking around. There was no one there, now where that the voice had been coming from? Was Zechs being watched, guarded by some force that he couldn't even see? It was possible to have an invisible guard in a camp of mythicals but Zechs did not believe that was the case. Even if his adversary was invisible, he should still be able to sense them. But the only spirits he felt were those of the mythicals farther away and the near by foliage.

"Who's there and what do you want?"

"Me? Oh I'm just here to guard you. Not that you need a guard exactly. As you know, you're not going anywhere." Zechs blinked his sanity coming into question. He could have sworn that he had just heard a near by tree talk. What was stranger still was that the voice had sound very familiar…

Zechs smiled as it suddenly came to him. He wasn't exactly talking to a tree, but a tree spirit. Her energy pattern would seem botanical in nature. That was why he couldn't sense her. "So it's you again. Why don't you come out of there, or do you prefer that shape?"

Tree spirits were able to fuse with their element. The girl could take the form of a tree, or travel through a forests root system. Like shifters, tree spirits made great spies, and tricky fighters. Zechs was going to have his work cut out for him if he was going to outsmart this one and break free.

The creature giggled morphing into the green skinned, brown haired girl that Zechs had seen earlier. "Honestly I do prefer a tree, but I'll take this form for now. The prince will probably prefer it once he arrives as well."

"Prince? You're delusional girl, mythicals have never been ruled under a monarchy. We've always preferred it that way."

"You're right of course. But you've been a human's slave for too long. About twenty years ago, we decided that we needed a ruler. Someone who could lead us into battle against the humans and avenge all the people taken from us by their royalty. People like you Zechs. We allowed the prince to stay with his clan and began to train him there. We never dreamed that his home would be attacked by humans, and that everyone within would be killed. But we have recently discovered that the prince is not dead, though his fate is not much better than death. That monstrous human Treize took our prince as a slave when he was still just a boy. We will get him back, at all means."

"What is your name tree spirit?"

"That's not really important. But if you must know it's Neaps."

"Well Neaps, let me tell you something. Trieze did not take your prince as a slave. He doesn't even know your prince! The only mythicals he knows are Wufei and I. Treize is not your enemy. Have you thought about what this war will bring to both sides? Have you thought about the amount of carnage, the number of lives both human and mythical that will be lost."

"Do you think we haven't taken that into consideration. Every fighter here is willing to die for this cause. We will get our prince back, and then go to battle. We are sick of being slaves to the humans, and we will do whatever it takes to stop it. I would have though that you of all people would understand that. Then again, you are a traitor to your own kind."

Zechs chuckled sadly shaking his head. "So, a traitor am I? Yes I suppose I could understand why you have labeled me as such. However, before you are so quick to judge let me tell you something. When Treize first captured me, I fought him with every ounce of my being. I fought with everything I had until my body stung with the constant pain that disobedience against the bond causes. I hated that man that controlled me, and I vowed to rid this world of him the first chance I got.

Then I learned something about Treize, I learned that he could be a kind and caring person. Treize and I had been on a mission when we were attacked by a band of thieves. I felt my body jumping to protect the human and I decided at that moment that I would try to fight it. At once, my body flared with pain causing me to fall to the ground. I lay there fighting the bond and waiting to black out. As I'm sure you know, no mythical has ever been able to actually disobey an order, or resist the urge to protect their master. Well, at least not at that time. But I was determined to try to stall, if I could just buy a little bit of time the bandits might just have killed Treize and I would be free. "

"I was able to stall and give the bandits time to kill Treize, but my plan did not work. You see Treize is a master swordsman. He was able to fight off the thieves and escape with only minimal injuries. I was not so lucky. It seemed that the thieves had decided to take advantage of my helpless state. I would have died that day if it were not for Treize. He defended me, fighting off the bandits."

"Now this could be due to the bond. Treize needed me alive. I was his greatest weapon, his greatest tool. I felt no gratitude for him. I was but a tool he was preserving, nothing else. It was not until after the fight that I realized just how wrong I was."

"I had taken a good deal of damage in the battle. The bandits had taken their toll on me before Treize could stop them. I was not in any danger of death, but I could have been in better condition. I couldn't stand and every inch of me ached from fighting the bond. What was worse was that Treize was there standing over me. I was expecting punishment for what I had done, but what I got was a healing touch and kind company. Treize didn't punish me for my disobedience. He told me that he could not blame me for my hopes of freedom. Treize treated my wounds, he cared for me, though he did not have to. My life was in no danger. He did not need to show me such kindness. Over the course of these years I have fallen in love with the man. I still care for my people, but the humans are not monsters. I am no traitor, I have simply gained a love for two races, and I will do whatever I can to protect them."

Neaps laughed at this. "Do you honestly think you have a choice you brainwashed fool? Treize will give us our prince. Then we will kill him, and make certain that no mythical will be taken as a slave again. The humans have asked for war, and a war they will have." And with that the tree spirit vanished walked away, leaveing Zechs alone and tarafied. Treize was in great danger, and all he could do was sit and wait.

"Don't be a fool Treize, please think with your head." Zechs shock his head, he knew that such a wish was futile. Treize was famous for thinking with his heart not his head, and now would be no different. The mythical sat back and did the only thing he could, he waited.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay I know I haven't updated this story in ages, but I had honestly thought that everyone had lost interest in it. But since I got a couple reviews asking for more I've decided to continue. Hope you enjoy!

Ethereal

Chapter 6

"This is our training grounds. All members of Treize's forces are required to meet here each morning at 5:30 am to began the day."

"5:30! But I'm not even out of bed at that time. I've even stayed up past that time often enough, and you want me to start my day then?"

Wufei growled at his annoying charge. Must the demon complain on every point he brought up? This creature did not even know the meaning of discipline, and Treize was expecting him to lead an army. Men that had sworn their very life to their king, that Wufei had put blood and sweat into honing, turning them into fighters most humans could never imagine being. Wufei would have none of this. The demon needed to learn of his duties, and soon. "If hundreds of human fighters can be up and ready to train at that time then their general sure as hell can."

"Yeah well unlike those humans I happen to be nocturnal. And what do you mean 'hundreds?' just how many people are in this army?"

"There are currently 712 fighters enlisted, plus 20 weapons specialists, 13 medics, 84 workers, and 12 commanding officers that will work under you."

The demon's eyes widened, his tail lashing behind him. "And _I'm_ supposed to keep all these people in check?"

"You will do more then that. You will train them, discipline them, and if necessary lead them into battle."

Duo paled, "Wufei how many fighters do you think the mythicals have?"

"An army of 400 trained fighters."

"Nani! How the hell do you know that? There's no way that so many mythicals would band together."

"Oh but they have. There is nothing that will drive a race to war more then their will to be free. Humans have taken that from us, and they will pay for it." Wufei gritted his teeth. Unwanted rage bubbled below the surface, but it would not overtake him.

"Well what the hell am I supposed to do if we are attacked? Humans can't fight mythicals. It would be a slaughter."

"You're right of course, it will be. You had just better hope that they don't all come at once."

Duo gulped, he wasn't liking his odds.

"This is once of the best trained armies you will find anywhere." There was unmistakable pride in Wufei's voice. So much work had gone into these men. So many trials until trust was found. The army would follow Wufei into any situation, and now the dragon was leaving them to parish.

Wufei shook his head trying to drive away the unwanted thoughts. He had to keep his focus on other things. "Come Duo, I will show you the daily schedule I use. You may change it as you see fit but it will give you some ideas."

Duo nodded as he followed the dragon farther into the barracks. His gaze often faltered to the eyes that followed him. Solders that both hated and feared this persona of the nightmares they had heard. Wufei did not discount the way that the demons wings were pulled tightly closed, nor did he miss the sent of unease that wafted from the creature. Yet the demon held his head high, clearly determined prove himself to these people. Wufei smirked despite himself. It had been the same when he himself had first walked among these men. He had earned their respect, so perhaps Dou could as well.

* * *

The pair made there way into a large blue tent in the center of the establishment. This tent was of simple design, clearly not intended to be lived in. It was furnished with a small table, two chairs and a weapons rack. Sitting in one of those chairs was a human. The man was slumped over in a chair, but he stood at attention when Wufei and Duo walked in. Duo eyed the human carefully, there was a spark in this man that screamed of trouble. The human had fiery red hair and bright green eyes. His features were stern and his thin lips were currently curled in a scowl directed at the demon.

"So the rumors are true ah Wufei? You are being replaced by the devil's spawn."

Wufei sighed shaking his head. "Duo, let me introduce your second in command. This is Caption Roger, he may be a little too frank with his opinion but he is loyal and trustworthy, and he will not let his personal feelings get in the way of his job."

The man nodded, "you know me too well, General. I will not interfere with the demon for now." He turned to Duo, "but let's get one thing straight, you put these men into harms way without just cause and I will personally skewer you and then hand your body to the mythicals myself."

Duo sighed praying that not all of his men would be like this. He'd already have one hostile army to deal with when and if the mythicals attacked, he didn't need to have his own men turn against him as well. "I can promise you that if I put this army into danger I will have good reason. Like it or not I have been named commander of these forces. That doesn't mean that you have to like me, and I don't even care if you don't trust me. I respect your experience, and whatever skills you may have, but know this, I will not tolerate any kind of slander in front of the men. If you have a problem bring it to me. If you can't do that then I'm afraid I can not keep you as my second officer."

"I don't care if you are the prince's bonded. I have agreed to follow you because General Wufei holds you in high regard, and I trust his judgement. I will keep face in front of the men, but when a problem comes up, and it will, you can be sure as hell I'll tell you. I ain't afraid of you soul sucker and I ain't gonna bit my tongue just to keep your ass happy."

Duo nodded gritting his teeth as he met the man square on, "I would not have it any other way, captain. The day you are too afraid to point out your generals faults will be the day this army truly falls. I am not perfect and I will need your support, even if I don't have your favor."

The human grunted but said nothing farther.

Wufei sighed shaking his head. "Come on Duo, I still have much I need to show you."

The demon followed Wufei out without saying another word. Though he prayed he would not encounter this kind of hatred with the rest of the army he knew it was most likely.

"I don't know how I'm going to do this Wufei. How am I supposed to lead an army of people who don't trust me? Who down right hate me?"

Wufei turned to his longhaired companion looking him deep in the eyes. "I am not going to say it will be easy, but I have faith that you will earn these men's favor. After all, you got me on your side, and compared to that this should be an easy task. Be yourself Duo, and the loyalty of your men will follow.

* * *

While Duo was going around meeting the solders and learning the daily routine, Heero was faced with a dilemma of his own. The prince found himself envying the young demon. He would much rather face a ravenous army than an equally ravenous court. Solders he could deal with but this, this was something that he would never get used to.

The people of the court were sly, never speaking or showing what was on their mind. These were people that hid behind masks, masks that could hide a friend or an enemy. Heero could function in this world, but he preferred to have threats out in the open.

The court was unusually restless today. The people were nervous about their king and his bonded leaving. That was surely understandable. Heero was not happy about it either. But what was making him even more unhappy was the talks within the court. It was not Heero the people were concerned with. They knew the young prince could command. No, it was Duo that had the court in an uproar. The people did not trust Duo to command the army. They thought that he was weak, and that he might even turn on those he was supposed to protect. Heero had complete faith in his love, he just wished his people shared it.

The night was wearing on and soon it would be time for them all to retire. Heero desperately needed the sleep, and somehow he knew that Duo would as well. His love had only been there for a day and now he was expected to lead an army. Heero hoped that the demon was holding out.

After another hour, Treize singled the end of the council. Heero gave the necessary good byes and made the trek towards his room. With exhaustion caving in he barely had time to make it in before he collapsed against his closed door with a long heart felt sigh.

A chuckle from across the room caught his attention. "I see your night was as invigorating as mine. I told you we should have just stayed in the woods. It would have been easier."

Heero couldn't help but agree with him. But he had his duty, and that could not be forgotten. "I can not abandon my people, you know that Duo."

The demon nodded then moved to pull Heero up. The pair climbed into bed, Duo wrapping his wings around them both, his tail coming up to curl around Heero's leg. The human sighed in contentment, bring his hand up to brush along the demon's hair until he found the tie that held it in its braid. Heero sleepily pulled the tie away and unfurled the braid. With his love's hair loose and the feeling of Duo's head resting against his chest Heero found himself bewitched into a peaceful and soothing sleep.

* * *

The next morning had Wufei rising well before dawn. Waking up to darkness was nothing new to the dragon. His training required an early start to his mornings. This morning he was up much earlier. He would soon be leaving this place, and journeying to meet with his people. Wufei had never dreamed that he would have to face them again. Now his humiliation, his greatest blunder would be made visible to all. The idea of having to face them again, of them seeing what he had become…

It was more than the dragon could take. And it was this that left him with such an unsettling night. Wufei got up and headed for the training yards his men used. He had raised that army from the ground up. They were by far the best human solders anywhere. Now they would be pitted against his people, and no matter who won he would lose people he cared for. He would betray someone.

As Wufei emerged for the castle, he was hit by a powerful frigid gust. It had been many hours since the sun had warmed the earth and the chill left goose bumps of the dragon's arms. Wufei continued on. He was certainly not going to let the cold air of the all too early morning stop him from finding the peace he sought. In truth, it might actually help him, it may calm his nerves and take his mind off of the inevitable trip ahead.

As Wufei entered his usual training ring he found it disserted. This did not surprise him at all. His men would be sleeping in their tents right now. But when Wufei closed his eyes he could picture what this ring would look like in a few hours. Men up with the rising sun, going though stretches, sparing with one another for practice. Their moods were generally cheerful and light, and they were as devoted to their training as Wufei himself. But he would not be training with them anymore. It was very possible that he would never train with them again.

Wufei sighed dropping into a stance and settling into a routine of various kicks and hand motions. As his mind focused of his movements, breathing, and stance the world around him melted away until there were no more humans, no more mythicals, and no more demons. Just the ground beneath him, the swirl of the air around him, and the precise movements of his own body.

As the practiced dance ended Wufei pulled himself up, calm and at peace once again. He was not looking forward to what was coming, but as long as he remained true to himself and his code of honor, he would be fine. He just prayed it would be that simple.

"Couldn't sleep either ah?"

Wufei's head snapped up and he growled at the man that dared intrude on his privacy. Roger stood by the side of the ring, a lopsided smile on his face. The human had somehow developed the stealth to sneak up on him. It so a skill that both amazed and greatly infuriated the dragon.

"What are you doing here?"

The man's smile grew, "thinking about demons and how to handle them. I can't believe the prince bonded with that creature. Sure I will follow him, duty and all that. But I still don't know how I'm going to stand him."

Wufei strided over to the man, the two had known each other for some time. Roger was one human that he respected. "Roger, I know that you trust my judgement. I have faith in Duo. He is not like the demons I have spoke of. Serve him well and he will keep this army strong. It is true that he and I differ, but Duo has areas of strength that I lack. I know that you can not trust him now. You didn't trust me either at first. So I will only ask you to keep an open mind. Let Duo make his own impression on you, do not judge him before you know him."

Roger sighed but nodded, "if you have faith in him sir, than I will try. We're going to miss you Wufei. You've not only taught us how to fight but how to live. You showed us how to be truthful and honorable and that is a gift that can never be repaid. Please, come home safe."

Wufei stared at the man. Home, yes this truly was home. But it was not the only one he knew. Soon the mythicals would march on Treize's land. Wufei could feel it in his bones. He had faith in his men, but they were still human. Wufei did not see how they could survive. "You be careful as well Roger. If I do return home, you'd had better be here to great me."

Later that morning as Wufei prepared to leave he had a new goal in mind. He had to stop this war before it could truly begin. He refused to have the blood of his people, whether human or mythical, on his hands.


	7. Chapter 7

Duo yawned stretching his arms upward and trying to not think about how little sleep he had gotten the night before. Heero had literally dragged him out of bed at five o'clock that morning. He had been dumped on the floor after a murmur of a few more hours' Heero had preceded to dump a bowl of water over his head. A very grumpy Duo was than dragged out to see Wufei and Treize off on their journey. The demon gave a sleepy farewell to the dragon that had become one of his few friends. The cold air, and the many eyes on him were the only thing that was keeping him awake.

"Take good care of my men Duo, and be careful. Mythicals are not creatures to be underestimated."

The demon snorted, "You think I'm going to underestimate the people that have hunted my race centuries? You don't need to worry, I'll keep those men in shape. You might be surprised to find that they'll get even better."

"They'd need to improve, if they are to survive an encounter with mythicals."

"I'll do the best I can, you just be careful. You're gonna run into mythicals a lot sooner than we will."

Wufei nodded and turned to Treize. The human was talking to his son, most likely giving him advise on how to rule the kingdom. Somehow Duo knew that Heero would do things his own way in the end.

The demon moved to stand beside his bonded, taking comfort from the human. He might be pissed off for the rude awakening, and Heero sure as hell wasn't going to be getting any that night, but he still loved him and supported him. The two were a team, and that was how they would remain.

Treize and Wufei mounted giant furry beasts. Heero had informed him that they were called horses. They were supposedly tame creatures that humans could use for travel. The human would sit on the creatures back and direct them using the their feet and something called a rein. To Duo, the idea sounded horrifying, and he had not been at all happy when Heero had told him he would have to ride on one of the creatures. Duo watched with interest as Wufei bolted up on a silvery beast with the greatest ease. He seemed completely comfortable on the beast.

Treize mounted his own beast and the two rode off. Duo sighed as he watched them fade from sight. There was still much that needed to be done that day.

"I guess I'd better go see to the army. Can't put it off forever can I?"

Heero turned to his bonded giving him a nod. "You will do fine Duo. I'll see you at noon for lunch."

The demon nodded and made his way over to the training rings. Some of the solders had already made their way over, some were still at the front gates after seeing Treize and Wufei off. The men that were present were stretching, preparing themselves for the mornings exercises. Duo felt very out of place here. Most of these men probably knew more about fighting than he did. What could he possibly have to give them?

Come on you baka, you're a demon! There's got to be something you can teach them.' With his head held high, Duo approached the fighters. The moment he stepped foot in a ring all action around him stopped. Duo had never had so many eyes of him at once. He truly had no idea what to do with himself.

"General Duo, what are your orders sir?" It was Roger that spoke up. Duo silently thanked the human. With those simple words he had both broken the uncomfortable silence that had settled and acknowledged Duo's position in front of all the men. It seemed that the man would put his duty before his personal feelings. A fact that Duo was grateful for.

"Have all the men assemble here. I think it's about time we got to know each other."

At Duo's words, the men went into action. Soon they stood before him in straight lines. Roger came up to him gesturing at the largest group of men. "These are your fighters. They are the heart of this force. Wufei made sure that each and every one of them was well trained. They'll follow any order they're given, and fight anything you can throw at them."

Duo nodded as he looked the men over. It was clear to see that these men knew what they were doing. The demon couldn't help but wonder why he, a creature that had fought only a handful of battles in his life was in charge of an army that was so clearly experienced.

Come on Duo! There are plenty of things you can teach these people. You just aren't thinking of them right now.'

Duo put his mind back to his task as Roger introduced the next group as the armies workers. These were the people that had the grunt work in the camp. They kept the place running smoothly. When the army went on the road it was their job to set up camp and run any errands the solders may need. Some of the workers were also mettle smiths, and they were responsible for the creation and care of all the weapons needed. Duo cringed at the thought of these defenses. If these humans really thought they could kill mythical creatures with steel swords and arrows than they were sadly mistaken. Not only were they facing an enemy that they did not know, but they were facing it with useless weapons.

Duo listened carefully as Roger finished his introductions. He had to admit that the army showed promise. He still didn't think that they stood a chance against mythical, however. The twenty weapons specialties seemed to have an aurora around them that reminded Duo very much of Wufei. They were clearly fighters unmatched by most humans. If the entire army was made up of people like them than they may have just stood a chance. As it was Duo just hoped they would survive an encounter with mythicals, and even that would be a border line miracle.

Roger stepped back giving Duo the floor. The demon looked over the gathered fighters. "I know that you have no reason to trust me. I am a creature that you were taught to fear and hate. I am certain that none of you want me leading you. Some of you even believe that I will betray you to the mythicals. I cannot promise you that I can live up to Wufei's work. I'm not a fighter, and I've never had to lead anyone in my life. I do have knowledge about the mythicals, and I promise to do everything in my power to protect this kingdom. This is my home now too. I do not expect you to except me, but I ask you to do your best in the training you will receive. If not for me than for yourselves, and for the people you protect. Now, do any of you have any questions before we begin?"

Duo was met with complete and utter silence. Some how he knew that this was not because his troops had excepted his words. It was only because they could not find the courage to speak up. Duo didn't know whether this was a good thing or a bad thing. On one hand he didn't have to deal with open mutiny, on the other hand, he had an army that both hated and feared him. I just have to give it time. One of these days they'll realize that I'm not the incarnation of pure evil.'

"Alright than, you're training will basically continue as Wufei set it up. There will be two new elements added, however. It has come to my attention that the only people here with knowledge of basic first aid are your medics. I am going to break you up into small groups. The people in your groups are the people you will be fighting with when and if the mythicals do attack. If we fight the mythicals as on large group I guarantee that there will be a mass slaughter of humans. Our best bet will be to single them out and take them of one at a time. I will be sure to balance your skills evenly so that your groups will be the most effective. Though each group will have a medic in it everyone must know basic first aid. I will also be adding stealth tactics to your normal training routine. You're going to have to learn to move so quietly that not even a mythical will here you coming. This is imperative, because surprise will be your greatest weapon. When and if we attack we shall do so far away from the capital city. The mythicals will not expect it. Now please stand by, and I will split you into groups."

Duo turned to Roger. The man was looking at Duo was a quirked eyebrow. There was uncertainty in his eyes, as if he just didn't know what to do. Duo grinned at him, somehow he knew that he wasn't the model demon that Roger had been taught to believe in. "I'm going to need your help with this. You know these men better than I do. I need 13 teams total. They must each have a medic, a weapons specialist, and a worker. I want the fighters to balance out each others strengths and weaknesses."

Roger nodded and then went to separate out the groups. Duo felt a plague of something akin to jealousy in his heart. The men clearly trusted Roger and followed him without question. Duo feared that if he let his second in command do too much than the men would ignore his orders and go to Roger instead. I'm just going to have to face that if it comes. I can not ignore Roger's knowledge, nor let his skills go to waste.'

The men soon stood in their assigned groups. Duo had to admit that the groups did look well balanced. He stepped forward, "Alright everyone, most of you will continue with your normal routines for now. But once a week you will go through stealth exercises with me, and basic aid training with the medics. By the end of this week you will have all had some experience in these two fields. Captain Roger and I will also be assigning one scout, and one leader to each group. I also want the workers to practice alongside the fighters. I understand that you do not have any experience, but we will need everyone we can get. Now I want you," he pointed to one team, "to come with me. You," he pointed to another team, "please go with the medics. Everyone else is to continue with your normal routines. We'll stop at noon for lunch." He looked over the group both amazed and grateful that the men moved to do as they were told. It was almost as if he had expected them to rally against him then and there. All the medics, except for those in the two special groups went off to train the fighters in healing while Duo lead his group into the forest. The group he had picked consisted of ten humans. Most of them seemed pretty young, probably in their twenties, or at least Duo thought they were. It was hard for him to tell with humans. The group eyed him warily, as if they expected him to strike out at them at any second. Duo sighed, "this is never going to work if you're all terrified of me."

"I an't scared of yeah, demon."

Duo turned to the smallest human in the group. The boy was bold, and completely fearless. Duo wasn't sure if that was good or not. Boldness without caution could easily get you killed, but too much caution and you miss opportunities. Oh well, at least someone was talking to him.

Duo smiled at the boy. This one was younger than the rest, maybe around fourteen or fifteen. "How'd a kid like you become a fighter?"

"I an't no fighter, I'm a worker! And I'm no kid. I'm fifteen yeah know."

Duo put his hands on his knees meeting the boy's stuben glare. A ear to ear grin covering up his uncertainty. "What's your name?"

The boy scowled, "It's Solo, what da you care?"

"Well I can't very well call you human' or worker' can I? My name's Duo by the way."

"I'd just as soon call ya demon.' Don't bother me none."

"I really don't care what you call me. Names are just titles that other people give you. They don't mean a thing to me. But you are going to have to learn to accept the fact that I am your leader now, and I'm on your side."

The boy fidgeted, "is it true that yeah control the prince's mind?"

Duo growled at this, when where these people going to realize that he had no such power? "No, I'm not controlling the prince. If I was, do you think I'd be the one enslaved? I am loyal to Heero, and I would never do anything to harm him." Duo was also in love with the prince, a fact that this boy did not need to know.

"How bout when yeah beat Zechs up and then gave em ta the mythicals? How da yeah explain that?"

"I don't know where the hell you heard that from. But Zechs is the one who started that fight, and I didn't beat him up,' I didn't even draw his blood! As for working with the mythicals, those creatures hunt and kill demons. I'd never even be able to talk with one before they decided to kill me. I sure as hell couldn't form an alliance with them."

The boy said nothing, but he seemed a little less sure of his position. Duo took this as his sign to begin. He led the group into a patch of woods nearby. "We can't hope to survive an encounter with the mythicals if they know we're coming from miles away. Sneaking up on mythicals is no easy task, but it is possible. You'll have to learn to move differently, and heighten your senses. Duo than preceded to lead the group into the woods, listening carefully to how they moved and teaching them how to step lightly so that they could not be heard. He showed them how to find trails that animals had taken where the grass was padded down and thus less noisy. He showed them how to walk in each others foot falls, and how to avoid brushing up against any plants. They continued moving through the woods for about an hour until they came to a clearing. Duo sat them all down and told them to close their eyes. "I know human ears aren't as sharp as a demons, but you'd be amazed how much your senses can take in if given the chance. I don't have much experience with humans, but from what I've seen you really over use your eyes and under use your other senses. Now I want you to focus of them each individually. Start with your sense of feel. Focus on it alone, and use it to identify as many things around you as possible."

"How the hell ya expect us ta do that? How many things can a person identify by sittin' all still like and tryin' ta feel things without movin?"

Duo smiled as the worker, Solo he recalled, once again spook his mind. It was actually refreshing to have the young human around. He lacked the training of the solders and thus spoke far more freely. Duo appreciated his impute more than he would let on. He was sure that his other men shared many of the young workers concerns, but would never voice them.

"That is a fair question, and it is one that I can not fully answer. If I tell you what to concentrate on you'll miss certain things. Just sit there and see what you can feel."

The boy sat down grumbling the whole time. "Don't see why I've gotta do this too. I ain't no fighter."

"No, but I don't think that you want to run into a mythical any more than any of the other men. When and if we confront them, we shall be the one's to catch them unaware. Now, let us begin!"

And with that Duo sat down and began to focus his mind on his sense of feel. Immediately he could feel the breeze blowing against his skin, the grass tickling at his legs and the rocky soil beneath that. All of the demons senses were naturally well tuned. So Duo let his senses wander. Keeping his eyes closed and listening for sounds of fidgeting from his men. The group seemed to be doing pretty well. This was not too surprising. They had been trained by Wufei after all. He wondered how the other groups would do at this. It was a strange exercise to say the least. But Duo knew that if these humans could learn to keep a firm grasp of their environment they could use it to their advantage in battle.

He had them continue with this until they started to get fidgety, then he had them concentrate of their sense of hearing. They seemed to calm down a bit at this, the sense of hearing was the second most used sense a human had. It made sense that they could put it to better use. An hour later the group left to spend the rest of the morning learning a bit of first aid. It was clear that they were not at all sure why they had spent their morning doing what they had done, but Duo could see a difference in the way they moved already.

* * *

By the time lunch came around, Duo had been through four groups. He had scouts picked out for three of the groups, and leaders picked out for two. Roger had also made a few suggestions for different groups, and Duo listened to them carefully. As the demon sat down for a much needed meal he had hundreds of names running through his mind. Each attached to a different set of strengths and weaknesses. Roger had supplied him with all the information he could want on the men and than some. His second in command had somehow changed from the first time they had met. He had become more respectful, and a lot more helpful. Duo did not know the cause of this sudden change, but he had a feeling that Wufei had some part in it. The mythical had probably talked to his second before leaving.

Lunch consisted of a choice between either pheasant or bison. Duo frowned at the options. He was not familiar with either, and honestly didn't know which he wanted. He was thankful to see that there was also some kind of mixed greenery, as well as some berries. Duo was not used to human food, or the way they prepared it. It made him long for the days when he was on the road with only Heero and Wufei for company. When they cooked and ate the meat they caught, meat Duo could at least identify. Heero was seated just to his right and didn't seem to be having any problem with the meal. Not that he was pigging out or anything. The very idea of stuffing ones face seemed un-Heero-like. His bits were taken at a sure even pace, and Duo couldn't help but laugh at this.

The prince looked up at the sound raising an eyebrow in question.

"Is there anything you do that isn't perfectly and elegantly executed? Even your eating is precise."

"Eating is simply a way to gain nourishment. The method I use is most efficient."

"Efficient? Heero haven't you ever eaten something just because you enjoyed the taste?"

"I do enjoy some foods more than others, but that comes after their nutritional value."

"Nutritional value my ass. So far the best thing I've seen you humans make is sweets. I bet you don't eat them often do you?"

"They have no nutritional value."

"Yeah, but they have other values Heero. They are pleasurable to eat, and don't tell me that you never do thing for the sake of pure enjoyment, you may have fooled everyone else including yourself, but I know."

Heero frowned at this, "I do not see how this discussion has anything to do with eating. Nor do I see why you yourself have not touched your food. You can not tell me you have not worked up an appetite, when normally you could eat through an entire towns winter food storage in one sitting."

Duo snorted, "I'm not going to eat something when I don't even know what it is. For all I know it could be poisoned."

"You think I would poison your food?"

"No, but I wouldn't put it past some of your people, and it's not like you made this did you?"

"No, it is made by the palace chefs, but I can promise you it's not poisoned. The food is cooked in giant batches, so to poison it easily would be very difficult. Only two people have access to it once the food is separated onto plates, the person that serves it, and the person who tests it for poison."

"Tests it for poison? What do yeah mean?"

"All food eaten by royalty and their bonded is checked for poison."

"How do you check for poison?"

"Someone tastes the food."

"What, you mean you have someone taste food to make sure they don't keel over and die? That's horrible! How could you do that to one of your own people?"

"The food tester is a person who is very loyal to the crown, they do it voluntarily."

"I still think it's cruel."

"It's necessary, if any of us were to die it would put the kingdom into chaos."

Duo still didn't like the idea of sacrificing one life to save another, but as he thought about it he realized that was one of the main responsibilities of the bonded, to protect the human that held them, even at the cost of ones own life. Duo would give his life for Heero in a minute, but not for the sake of the kingdom, or even because it was his duty. He did it because he loved Heero. But this was different, this food tester person didn't even know him. Duo may not have agreed with the palaces ways, but he couldn't waste the food now that he knew the care that went into it.

After the pair had finished eating, Heero led Duo out into an abandoned field for what he called personal training.' Duo was already warn to the bone, and taking one look at Heero, he knew his day had just begun.

* * *

It had been a very long day, and by the time Wufei reached the spot they had planned to rest at the dragon was ready to collapse. Traveling with a depressed Treize was not advisable for anyone's health. The desperation of the man sucked the energy right out of you. It also didn't help that Wufei was still torn between his loyalty to his men and to his people, and he still had no idea how he could bring peace to both sides.

"Dragon, can you go find some wood? We have a good amount of work to do before sun set."

Wufei just nodded and headed off into the woods. He passed several perfectly good pieces of lumber without giving them a second look. He was not sure if Treize had given him an order or not, but even if he had he had not set a time limit, and Wufei intended to use that to his advantage. Wufei was used to having some time to himself, it was something he had always treasured, and now missed horribly. The dragon didn't dare stall for too long, however, and as soon as he was a good distance away he started gathering the necessary wood. All too soon he was headed back towards camp with his arms full to the brim. The sun had already set and darkness was already creeping up. Exhaustion filled the dragon, and at that moment he just wanted to get the necessary tasks done and then find a place to sleep for the night.

Wufei was pleased to find the camp had been set up by the time he returned. There was a ring of stones awaiting his wood and Treize had even set up a make shift shelter out of two trees and a waterproof hide they had brought. Normally the pair would have slept out under the stars, but there were thunderheads promising to let lose, and Wufei didn't feel like getting drenched at that moment. He just prayed that the storm wouldn't turn into a thunder storm. He didn't want to deal with the possibility of being electrocuted as well.

As Wufei neared the camp he realized that something was very wrong. The first indicator was seeing Treize lying on the ground near the ring of stones he'd created for a fire. It was clear from his position that his sleep was not natural, something had knocked him out.

It also became clear that that something was still in their camp. Wufei could see it moving within their make-shift tent. The dragon crept over towards the enemy, his footsteps silent on the leafy mulch that covered the ground. The thief, for he assumed that's what it was, had just invaded the wrong camp. Wufei stopped in his track as the figure's form spun around to face Wufei. The dragon narrowed his eyes, the intruder had clearly heard him. This should have been impossible, no human could have heard him.

"Wufei?"

The dragon's eyes widened, he knew that voice, but there was no way in hell…

"Inu?"

The next thing Wufei knew the creature was bounding out to him, a huge smile on his face. "Wufei, what are you doing here? I was beginning to think I would never see you!"

Wufei side stepped as a blur of fox flew by him. He was not about to be tackled by the baka. Inu yipped as his target disappeared from in front of him. He tucked into a roll to keep from smashing face first into the ground. He came up covered in mulch with a lunatic's smile on his face. "What's the big deal? Okay so you're still mad about what happened. I can understand that."

"I'm not angry about that. I simply do not want to be clobbered by a fox. Now will you explain why you were attacking my traveling companion and raiding my camp?"

The foxes noose wrinkled as he looked around. "This is your camp? But I don't smell you're sent on it."

"We just arrived, I went to get wood, and so I have not spent any time in the camp."

Inu frowned his eyes resting on Treize. "Well what are you doing traveling with a human?"

"He's my master you moron! Why are you attacking humans, and what the hell are you doing out here? I thought you were serving Prince Trowa and his mythical."

"I was, I mean I am, but I, wait-You mean this guy is your master?"

"Yes, you just knocked out King Treize."

Inu paled, "ah shit, and I was sent to get his help. He'll never stop them now."

Wufei's eyes narrowed, he didn't like where this was going. He knew the way mythicals thought when preparing for battle, and somehow he knew they had a hand in it. "What is it Inu?"

The fox's eyes drooped, his tail hanging low. "We were attacked, by an army of mythicals. They swarmed the kingdom Wufei. They're using the humans for slave labor and they have Trowa and Qautra held up. Trowa made me run before they took full control. He told me to get help. I thought that maybe King Treize would be willing, after all his kingdom would be next. Trowa's position is the perfect place to launch an attack. Course I don't know if he will now. I did hit him pretty hard."

Wufei looked back at Treize, the man could be stubborn, but he would do what was right for his people, "he will help, or it will be his kingdom that will forfeit. Let's wake him up, it seems things are worse than we thought."


	8. Chapter 8

After lunch, Heero led his bonded out into a secluded training ring. He normally did his exercises first thing in the mornings but he had cut them short today so that he could handle court business then and have free time now. He intended to use it to begin his training with Duo.

"So Heero, what did you have in mind for us today?"

Duo stood across from him with his famous ear to ear smile on his face. Heero had told him that he was planing on giving him combat training, but he had not gone into too much detail. Now, as he began to stretch he elaborated on his plans a bit. "We'll be going through some basic hand to hand training. I plan to instruct you on weapons as well, but first you must gain some skill in open handed fighting."

Duo nodded and copied Heero's moves. The demon probably didn't need to stretch. He was already naturally more flexible than Heero could ever hope to be, but it couldn't really hurt. After the pair had finished stretching, Heero started taking Duo through a series of blocking exercises. Duo was a quick student and was clearly willing to learn. Heero had shown the demon how to block various hand strikes, and had instructed Duo to keep his eyes locked on Heero's own. A novice fighter always looked at the spot on their foe they were going to hit before they struck. Even some more experienced fighters did this, though not as much. The prince had learned long ago that you could read an enemy's motions by watching their eyes. You could learn their next move, right before they acted. Of course, Heero had trained himself to overcome this weakness. He had learned to keep emotion out of his face, and his eyes locked on that of his opponent. That way it was much more difficult to read his next move. Now he forced himself to abandon this practice, purposely looking where he was going to strike. Duo seemed to have no trouble keeping his eyes on Heero, and he caught on fast. The prince slowly worked back into his old mask, so until not even the most experienced fighter could have read his moves, but still Duo managed to block most of his attacks, though with great difficulty.

After a while Heero decided to start going over some basic kicks and punches with his bonded. This did not come quite as naturally to Duo. He had plenty of experience in eluding his attacker, avoiding fighting altogether, and his senses were inhumanly acute, but he was not a fighter and it showed. It took some time for him to get the basic kicks and punches down, and even more to learn to use them against Heero. But by the time dinner rolled around the two where truly sparing, though Heero clearly had the upper hand. Still, Duo was quick and nibble, able to dodge easily and his mind seemed to work in a way that differed from that of anyone Heero had ever fought. With his zigzag movements and an odd ability to slip out of any troublesome situation he got in, Duo truly gave Heero a workout. Still, it would be a while before the demon truly became comfortable with the art of fighting. His strikes were uncertain, and they were not backed by his full strength. It was almost as if he was afraid that he might hurt Heero. The prince knew that more confidence would come in time. Duo was a quick learner and Heero had faith that the demon would one day be a great fighter.

Heero was just about to call it quits for the night when he felt something wrap around his ankle, pulling him up and off his feet. He blinked, surprised by his sudden backward descent. By pure instinct, he avoided taking the brunt of the fall by tucking his chin to his chest and slapping his hands out on either side to absorb the force of impact.

Duo followed him down landing startled over him, his tail still wrapped around Heero's leg. The demon's body was feather-light against the prince, and Duo's wings flared out to the sides, balancing him. "Didn't see that one coming ah Hee-chan?" Duo followed his question by nuzzling at Heero's neck, his bangs tickling at Heero's chin.

Heero sucked in a breath as the tender touch went straight to his groin. He had heard lust in his love's voice, a need that had been put on hold for far too long. He knew how Duo was feeling. He himself had greatly missed that closeness the two had found in the cave that first rainy night. That had been the last and only time they had been together like that. His father may not mind having just anyone walk in on him, but Heero was a little more reserved.

Still Heero knew that he could not suppress his desires for too long. Emotion could be ignored, hidden, and pushed aside, but it never disappeared and eventually Heero knew he would have to come to accept his desires. But now was not the time. The pair would soon be expected at dinner, and they had a meeting with Heero's war consul afterwards. Still, Heero leaned up grabbing Duo at the base of his braid and tugging downwards. The demon gave a surprised yip, his face being forced down to meet Heero. He gave no resistance however, as Heero clamped a strong passion filled kiss on the demon's lips. The pair lay there for a few seconds, neither willing for it to end. Duo kissed back savagely, his wings wrapping around them both in a concealing cocoon. Heero kept his constant hold on Duo's braid, using it as an anchor to hold himself to reality. Knowing that, if he allowed it, he would lose the control he had sustained..

Heero pulled away, his voice a breathless whisper as he spook. "Later, koi, I promise. I can not forget I am a prince, nor can I forget that you are a bonded. Tonight I promise I will let that go, and try not to worry about this kingdom. But for now I know my duty, and you know yours. We will have to wait."

Duo nodded though he didn't look at all happy about it. "Alright, but this meeting better not last too long. I can't take much more of this political stuff."

Heero let a nearly invisible smile grace his features, "Duo, you have yet to even dollop into the world of politics. You're the prince's bonded now, and your world will be full of them."

* * *

"What kind of a lightweight is this guy? I didn't hit 'em that hard!"

Wufei growled at the offending fox. He had knelt down to awaken Treize but hadn't had any luck as of yet. It seemed the damned human was perfectly happy sleeping his day away. "He's not a 'lightweight' as you put it. We have just been riding all day. He is human, of course he would be tired."

"You're defending him? Man I never saw that coming. I thought that you hated humans."

"I hate slavery, not humans."

"If you say so. But that still doesn't explain why you're defending this guy. I mean he is the cause of your slavery."

Wufei shook his head, "it is true that he captured me, and that he holds me even now, but I am the cause of my slavery as much as he is. I-I've excepted it. I have no place among my people. I am dead to them, as I am dead to myself."

"What the hell are you talking about Wufei? You're still a mythical. Of course they'd take you back."

"I could not. It would mean facing the army I myself trained in battle. It would mean killing people that trusted me, even looked up to me."

"Oh, and siding with the humans will ensure that that doesn't happen ah? I may not have known you when you were free, but I bet that you weren't the loner I am. I know you take pride in your race, and I just can't believe you'd turn your back on them so easily."

"I won't turn my back on them fox!" Wufei stopped surprised by his own tone. His voice had been harsh, even condescending. He didn't blame Inu for his current predicament and the fox had every right to ask. He supposed it was his own uncertainty that caused his outburst. His own feelings of betrayal to both of his people that made him upset.

He was also not happy about learning that the mythicals had already made such a drastic move against humans. He had thought that, if he spook to his people he could avoid war. Now it seemed they were in too deep. There may be no persuading either side.

"Wufei, can you hand me your canteen?"

The dragon blinked in surprise at the sudden change in subject. He supposed he couldn't blame Inu, from the looks of it the fox had left suddenly and with no time to prepare. He had nothing on him, not even a weapon. He must have been desperate for food and water, which explained why he would have been raiding a camp in the first place. Wufei handed over his canteen expecting the fox to down it in a single gulp.

Instead Inu unscrewed the cap and then poured out the canteen's contents all over the sleeping human. Well Treize did not remain asleep for long. He jumped up with a yelp and looked around franticly.

Wufei barked out a laugh, releasing in Treize's bewildered expression. "Oh nicely done baka! That will put you in his favor for sure."

"Hey if I'd have waited for you to wake him we would have been here all night and though tomorrow."

"He would have awoken."

"Yeah well I was just speeding up the process, that's all. Besides seeing as I knocked him out and all I figured the damage was already done. Just correcting my actions you know?"

"By pouring water all over him?"

"Hey, it worked didn't it?"

"Baka."

Wufei did not wait for a reply but turned to Treize instead. The human had a rather confused look on his face. "Wufei who is this?"

"An little annoying honorees bastard that I met when Duo and I went to rescue Heero. His name's Inu, and he was the king's bonded until recently."

Inu gave a sweeping bow in response flashing a sleigh smile. "Once bonded to the king, but now I'm just your average diplomat. Pleased to meet you. I promise that I'm not normally this hostile, and Wufei does hold me in higher regards than he letting on. He just doesn't like to admit it."

Treize raised an eyebrow, "You are the Barton kingdom's diplomat?"

"Hai, their one and only."

Treize looked the mythical over. The fox stood before them looking just as Wufei remembered him. Slim and wiry, looking as if standing still was the hardest task a person could perform. He wondered what Treize would think of him.

"Um, Inu isn't it? Why have you come here?"

"Oh I um, well I'm here on behalf of Trowa Barton. His kingdom has fallen under siege. An army of mythicals came out of no where. They've taken control of the kingdom and are holding its inhabitance hostage. King Trowa and his mythical Quatra were captured, and the humans are being forced to labor for the mythicals. I was not there for long. Trowa ordered me to leave and get help as soon as the mythicals attacked, but I am sure that this will not end here. I'm guessing that their real target is the Yuy kingdom."

Treize studied the fox before speaking, his voice calm and collected. "Why is it that you believe my kingdom is their main target?"

"Well for starters their whole army isn't stationed in my home. We had several of our scouts return from assignment about a week ago. They reported that the other countries bordering your kingdom had been attacked. Their real mad, the mythicals that is. Something about you having their prince. I don't know, the only prince that we ever had died a while ago. Apparently this group wasn't informed about that. Sorry lot really, starting a war over some dead prince, but hey what are yeah gonna do? The damage has been done to our kingdom and you can bet these guys aren't stopping there. Prince, or um, I mean King Trowa decided to send me to warn you about all this, but the mythicals attacked right before I could leave. It seems now I must come with a plea for help rather than a warning of caution."

"I see, then I must continue onward. With so many of their people spread between kingdoms there will not be much resistance at their home base. Wufei has told me he knows the way there, and it is there that I shall go. I gave Heero the responsibility of protecting my kingdom, and I trust him not to fail. Now I can not fail at getting to the root of this problem and I do need your help to do that. I am sorry but I can offer the Barton kingdom no aid at this time."

Wufei reeled as if he had been struck. "Nani? You intend to abandon these people? To leave them in the hands of their enemy?"

Treize's iron-like glare met Wufei, "I have my reasons, Dragon. I can not worry about smaller invasions at the moment."

"So you will sacrifice their lives in order to save your precious shape shifter?"

"I will do it to save my people dragon! I have made my decision and you will follow it."

Wufei growled low under his breath, "as you wish, my pigheaded dishonorable master." Without another word Wufei turned and stormed into the woods. He needed some time alone. He did not know why he had resorted to name calling. He normally had more control over his emotions, and would not have resorted to throwing out insults. There was something about Treize that caused him to go into these unpredictable moods. Something that Wufei could not control, and it was this lack of control that infuriated him most. Treize was making a grave mistake. Now Prince Heero and Duo would find themselves surrounded, with no allies in sight, and the only two mythicals that could have helped would be days and days away.


	9. Chapter 9

Later that night the pair made their way down to dinner. Duo was still well aware of stares he received from onlookers and his sensitive hearing did not miss their whispered words. It seemed that word of his extra training with the men had already reached the ears of the court. The words were not kind, speaking of an enemy in their mist. A demon that controlled the prince's mind and now controlled his army. Duo couldn't have cared less what they thought, but he knew his reputation now reflected on Heero. These men may not have been able to see the real monsters that threatened to destroy their beloved livelihood, but Heero needed them. He would need their support, and their armies if the mythicals came. So it seemed Duo had yet another group of people he had to prove his worth and his motives to. It was not a task that he was looking forward to facing, but it was necessary.

With the meals end came a meeting with Treize's defense consul. They planed to create strategies for if the mythicals attacked. Duo shared his plan for sneaking up on their enemies, and keeping the battle far from the castle. Amazingly enough, the consul agreed with him. They seemed to like the idea of the demon leaving the castle and their prince quite well. Heero didn't seem to share their enthusiasm. Nor did he like the idea of being kept at such a distance if battle did break out. In the end, he relented. It would be better for everyone if the battle was held away from the castle. Heero just didn't want to leave this in Duo's hands alone, a point he made very clear. The consul made arrangements to send scouts out to watch for the approach of mythicals.

The meeting did not take long after that. War was still far away, if it was to come at all. The consul was happy with the plan, and seemed to think that as soon as Duo left, Heero would regain 'control.' Of course, Duo knew that taking control over Heero was about as easy as regulating the changing of the seasons.

By the time the pair had adjourned to their room the moon was just rising. Duo was tired but not exhausted. He remembered Heero's words well, and he hoped his bonded had meant it.

He watched from the door way as Heero stepped into his room, peeling off the training clothes he had still been wearing from their sparring match and putting them in a tall thin basket. The sight of Heero's soft muscled chest sent shivers through Duo and left the demon heavy with need. He knew he was in trouble if Heero decided he was too tired to do anything that night.

It seemed Dou's fears were verified almost instantaneously. Heero didn't head for his bed but went into the adjoining washroom talking about needing to clean up. Duo didn't know why the hell he wanted to do that. The demon didn't mind the sheet of moisture that covered his bonded. Nor was he bothered by the overwhelming sent of his love that radiated from the well toned body.

Duo sighed and headed for the bed, shedding his clothes in the process. He'd better try to get to sleep before Heero climbed in with him, otherwise he'd be up, and in great discomfort all night.

"Duo, why don't you come and clean up too? You may be sore from our work out in the morning. A bath would help."

"Bath?" Duo was more than a little confused. Why would Heero want him to go with him while he rubbed himself down with a cloth, and what exactly was a bath? Duo had heard the word used by humans before but he did not know what it meant.

All the same, Duo followed Heero into the washroom intent on spending the next few moments in agony while he watched his bounded wiping himself down.

Heero did not go to the basin of water that sat on the table as Duo thought he would. Instead he moved over to a large half oval shaped stone that had been hollowed out in the middle. The stone was granite, but smooth like the stones you find in a rushing river. The hollowed out area was filled with steaming hot water.

"Is that the 'bath' thing? What's it for?"

"It is a means of getting clean. Most people do not use them, but as a prince I have a right to request them as I see fit. They are a waste of water and it takes time and servants to set up. I rarely use them, but I thought I'd make an exception tonight.

Heero was now relieving himself of his pants. His lean well muscled form taunting the demon even more. It was all Duo could do to hold in the grown that was threatening to break free. This bath thing, whatever it was, was turning into some strange device for sexual torture. It only got worse when Heero carefully made his way into the steaming hot water and than gestured for Duo to join him.

'Alright Duo, it's just like washing up in a stream. A piping hot stream that has you stuck in the lap of your dream guy that is.'

Duo was sure that if he got into that thing with Heero, or even stripped down the prince would be aware of his little problem. At the same time, he didn't see how he could possibly talk his way out of it, and snuggling up against Heero in such a warm, closed space did have it's own attraction.

That thought overrode Duo's anticipation, and he striped down quickly before carefully edging into the hot water. The demon settled in front of Heero, sitting as close to the head of the half oval as he could. He pulled his legs up tightly to his chest and wrapped his wings snuggly around him so that they would fit.

Now that he was in the water, he was not at all sure of what to do with himself. Normally Duo would have swum around to clean off. However, in this tight of a space it was all he could do to keep from ending up between Heero's legs. Duo had a hard enough time adjusting to being inside so much. His body was not made for such close confinement.

Duo's worries were soon put to rest as he felt Heero move up against him. The human took some sort of cloth and began to scrub at his back. A soft purr escaped Duo's throat before he could catch himself and his body automatically leaned back into the touch. His wings went lax, unfurling from their tight cocoon to drift weightlessly in the water. Heero seemed to take a great deal of interest in those wings, and as soon as he was done with Duo's back he moved to carefully hand wash them. Heero's touch was soft, almost chaste. It was as if he feared tearing the leathery expanse. Duo had to smile at this. A dagger or an arrow could pierce them, but they were not made out of tissue paper. Heero had nothing to fear. The feeling of the prince's hands running over Duo's sensitive wings was almost more than he could take and Duo fidgeted under the attention, his wings fluttering on their own accord. Duo could have sworn he heard Heero chuckle as he pulled Duo closer so that he could reach the demons chest. It was now that Duo felt Heero's thick swelling member in the small of his back. The feeling caused him to gasp, his already apparent need growing. Perhaps Heero hadn't forgotten after all. It seemed he too needed fulfillment, and had missed that closeness they had felt so many nights ago.

When Heero started washing Duo's front the demon decided to take some control over the situation. He spun around in Heero's lap so that his slender hips straddled Heero's and his legs stuck out on each side. Now it was Heero's turn to gasp as Duo rubbed his cock 'accidentally' across Heero's stomach.

"Come on Heero, you're the one that got all sweaty. You gotta get cleaned up too." Duo didn't wait for an answer but instead started stroking his hands over the human's pale muscular chest, purposely brushing his finger tips over hardening nipples. Heero sucked in a strangulated breath, his own hands freezing in their task. He recovered quickly, and his hands darted lower to wrap around Duo's neglected need. The demon let out a hiss, his hands coming up to brace against Heero's strong shoulders and his wings flying up, dusting the room with a mild torrent of water.

Heero ignored this, and kept his focus on Duo's growing problem. Duo didn't think he could last long, but he was determined to include Heero in the fun. Using his wings to brace himself on the edge of their stone enclosure, he lifted himself up and over Heero's own need, and then slowly lowered himself on Heero's swollen member. The water helped greatly, but with no lubrication it was still quite a tight squeeze. The feeling of discomfort did not last long as Heero took control, grabbing Duo's hip with one hand and guiding him down into a comfortable position. Then, with his other hand still pumping away at Duo's shaft, he began to ease the demon into a series of swift thrusts. Duo panted as he lost all track of the world around him, his natural urges and the hand on his hip guiding his movement. He came with a high pitched cry, his seed covering Heero's hand and merging with the once clean bath water. Heero was not far behind, thrusting upward and gently whispering his bonded's name as he came.

The two did not move for some time. Duo sighed as his head feel to Heero's chest. For once he did not speak, not wanting to ruin the perfect moment they were trapped in. It seemed that peace was not of their side that night, however, because only moments latter the door slammed open and Captain Roger came running right into the bath chamber.

"My Prince, we have just received word that Mythicals have been spotted nearby and are advancing on-holy shit!"

The Captain stood frozen in the doorway, his expression that of a man who was facing death itself. And with the way Duo was glaring at him, that was not far from the truth. The demon was looking the part of the monster humans had named him. Duo had wrapped his wing around Heero and himself, well aware of the fact that Heero was still positioned deep inside him. If this ever got out to his men, he would never earn their respect.

"Roger what the hell are you thinking barging in like this? My father might take such rude intrusions but I will not. Next time you find the door to my chamber closed be sure to make your presence known before entering."

Duo's second in command seemed to snap out of his trance at this, coming to attention and averting his eyes else where. "Yes my prince, you have my word it will not happen again."

Heero nodded somehow pulling off a stern commanding look even when he was waist deep in water with nothing but leathery wings hiding his nudity. "About the mythicals. Have the war consul assemble. I want a full briefing there. We will join you shortly, that is all."

Roger did not need anymore incentive, he was out of the room and down the hall so fast Duo would have sworn he was not human. The demon smiled happy despite the promise of more work and less time alone with Heero. At least he had gotten those few precious moments with his love, and the look on Roger's face was priceless. "Well what do you say, prince of my heart, lets go give those mythicals a run for their money."


	10. Chapter 10

Hi everyone! I wanted to thank you all for your reviews. They mean the world to me. I've noticed that a great deal of people are curious about the mythical prince. I promise the secret will come out in the next chapter, and this one gives a pretty big clue. Thanks again for reviewing!

Ethereal

"The mythicals have been spotted on all sides of us, my prince. They have already managed to secure all of the surrounding kingdoms. There have been reports of a great deal of mining and construction. We believe that they are preparing for a final strike against us."

Duo sighed shaking his head. Scouts from all sides of the kingdom had verified the report, and the conclusion that the consul had come to was believable enough. Still, there was one thing out of place. One thing that Duo could not account for.

"The other kingdoms that have fallen. They all had bounded pairs too didn't they?"

Duo's question was met by eight pairs of scowling eyes. It seemed the consul was still hoping that if they ignored Duo he'd disappear and any reminder of his presence seemed to be a personal insult. "Of course they had bonded pairs," one of them spoke up. "No prince is allowed to succeed the thrown without one."

Duo crossed his arms over his chest, leaning back in his chair and looking a lot more at ease than he felt. "Well than tell me this, why would the mythicals have to prepare to take us out? They've already conquered several other kingdoms that were in much better shape than we are. I mean the mythicals know we're not at our best. They've got Zechs already so they know he's not a threat, and I'm willing to bet that they know that Treize is gone too. As For Wufei, I'm not even sure they know he exists. The point is that they know we're defenseless, so why wait?"

The same consul man as before answered his teeth clamped together and his eyes blazing. "You simple minded moron. It is our numbers they fear. We have one of the largest and best-trained armies in all the land. Even without our leader we are a force to be reckoned with."

Duo snorted, "you honestly think that these mythicals are afraid of a _human_ army? As blind as you are it's a wonder you ever found your way out of the womb. A single mythical could take out a quarter of that army, and we'll be dealing with hundreds. No, it's something else that's stopping them. I just don't know what."

"Why you little retch. What makes you think that you can come in here and tell us how to run-"

"ENOUGH!" The consul man stopped in mid sentence, wide eyes locked on a fuming prince. Duo jumped in his seat, Heero's unexpected outburst causing his calm and cool mask to falter. His bonded never lost his temper, ever.

"Heero, you okay?"

Heero held his hand out, signaling Duo into silence. His attention was focused fully on the now sweating consul man. "Demon or not, Duo is my bonded, and he will be given the respect his position commands. Now if you can not do this than you have no place on this consul and you had better make your decision now because I do not have time for such things."

The consul man bowed his head, though the anger still echoed in his weary gaze. "Forgive me prince, I have only the kingdom's best interest at heart."

Heero settled back into his seat, his face once again emotionless, "that is one thing you and Duo have in commen. You both have the kingdom's best interest at heart."

"Of course prince," the man's voice was heavy with sarcasm.

"Now I do agree with the point Duo brings up. There is more going on with the mythicals than we know of. Otherwise they would have already attacked. All the same, this will not change our course of action. We will continue to train the men and prepare for their arrival. The only difference is the level of haste we must use. Duo, I will need you to select a handful of men to infiltrate the other kingdoms and gather as much information as possible."

"Prince why not use our spies for such a mission? They are trained for that kind of work."

Heero shook his head sending unruly strands this way and that. Duo suddenly found himself resisting the urge to reach up and run his fingers through those soft silk strands. Now was certainly not the time for that. "They are too well trained for this. Whoever is chosen will have to play the part of a slave because, according to the reports the only humans left in those kingdoms are slaves. Your spies are noble born, and would be far to obvious among a sea of peasants. I'm certain the men Duo will find will be sufficient."

Duo gulped looking into the calm face of his bonded. At least one of them was confident, but did Heero even realize how little Duo knew of humans? The demon didn't think he could tell the difference between a slave and a noble without the fine clothing and jagged chains that separated the two.

"That is all for now. It is almost dawn, and we have much to do." Heero did not wait for a reply. He rose and left the room with Duo following close behind.

* * *

Wufei's human seemed to waste no time in pursuing his angry bonded. Inu sighed grabbing the human's shirtsleeve stopping him in his pursuit. "Somehow I don't think that Wufei would take kindly to your words right now. You'd have better let me talk to him." 

The king narrowed his eyes, his voice low and dangerous. "I don't know who you are exactly, but this is between myself and my bonded. I would advise you to stay out of it."

"Yeah well forgive me for not taking the advice of some egotistic, overconfident, and unfeeling slave driver but Wufei is my friend, and that makes this my business. As hard as it is to believe I do actually agree with you. We will be of much greater use if we can snuff out this problem at the source. Now if you will step aside and let someone else actually help you then perhaps we can get going before everything that we hold dear is destroyed."

With that Inu turned and trotted off after Wufei. Some diplomat he was making. He'd just thrown a slur of insults at the king he was supposed to be gaining favor with. The man simply infuriated him. So damn full of himself, and what right did he have to treat Wufei like that? The man was little better than Inu's old master, less cruel yes, but just as demeaning. Inu honestly couldn't understand why Wufei would ever accept this life. And the way that the human looked at the dragon, what the hell gave him the right?

"I wish to be left alone fox." The deadly warning came from just beyond a line of trees. So Wufei had heard him coming. Inu walked forward, pushing his way through the foliage and emerging to find himself at the edge of a shear cliff. The fox yipped his arms going into helicopter movements as he staggered on the edge desperately trying the regain his balance. The fox fell backward reaching out for whatever he could grab. He ended up hanging over the cliff clinging to a tree limb for dear life.

A laugh near by caused the fox to look over and find Wufei sitting with his legs dangled over the edge. "Baka, I would think a fox of all creatures should be more aware of his surroundings."

Inu threw Wufei a pouting glare as he pulled himself back up, "I was distracted okay. Some friend you are. I bet you would have just sat there as I went plummeting off the edge you winged bastard."

Wufei crossed his arms giving to other a quizzical look, "I did tell you to leave me alone."

"Yeah well for some reason that didn't translate to 'watch out there's a shear drop right in front of you." The fox inched a little closer to the dragon, "and besides, I know you don't really want to be alone. You're just mad at your human, and I can't say I blame you. I don't know how you stand it, the way he treats you."

Wufei hung his head, his reply so quite that Inu had to strain his sensitive ears to hear. "He does have some good qualities, though he doesn't seem to be showing them right now. He can be honorable, and kind. He's also quite intelligent. I just wish that prideful buffoon would realize the mistake he's making."

"Yes well humans rarely do think before they act. Still, I can't help but wonder if he has a point. I mean what good could we do if we went back to my kingdom? There's at least a hundred mythicals there, and only two of us. Granted we don't have much hope if we go to their main base either, but at least we'll be attacking the route of the problem."

Wufei's eyes flashed, "and what of your king and his bonded? Are you so willing to sacrifice them in order to fullfill your cowardly need for safety."

"Safety? We're talking about heading straight for the enemies stronghold! I trust Trowa and Quatre, they can take care of themselves. Wufei we will do them more good if we ourselves stay alive. Going there will not stop the mythicals, in fact at the very most it would delay them."

"And exactly what do you think we could do at their main base? We don't even know what numbers we face."

"True, but we can guess their leader is there, and so is your king's other mythical right? Look I've seen both Heero and Duo in action. They might not be able to stop the mythicals but I know they can hold them off. I'm certain that they will need our assistance, and we will need as many allies on our side as possible. I don't know about you, but I would rather know my enemy."

Wufei sighed shaking his head. "You don't understand, fox. I do know them, and I can not see them as an enemy. I care about what happens to the humans I have fought alongside, but I can not allow the mythicals to suffer as well."

Inu moved a little closer, his hand resting lightly on the dragon's lowered shoulder. "You put too much pressure on yourself, you know. I don't know how this is going to turn out, but let's just take it as it comes. I mean, if you stick to that code of honor you hold so dear you won't do anything you regret right? Anyways sitting here and rebelling against that human, no matter how much that asshole may deserve it, isn't going to help either side."

"This is a bad idea, I just know it is. Still I suppose I don't truly have a choice in the matter."

"Well, I could just off the jerk for you. Than you could do what you want."

Wufei shook his head as he climbed to his feet, "you know I would have to defend him weather I wanted to or not. In all honesty, I do not want him harmed. I just wish he wouldn't make such rash judgements."

Inu climbed to his feet using Wufei's shoulder as an anchor. He did not particularly enjoy teetering on the edge of a cliff. "My friend, I would not think that anyone was rasher than you."

"Hump, then that just shows how little you know me. Come on fox, we're wasting time." Wufei brushed the hand from his shoulder and than started off back towards his camp. Inu shook his head as he watched the dragon disappear from sight. This was to be an interesting trip indeed.

* * *

The Lady had been waiting for this day to come for years now. Soon that agonizing wait would be over, and she would at last see her dear brother again. She had lost hope the first time that he had been stolen her. Taken by some backstabbing murderous human. She had truly believed that she would never see her bother again. Then, less than one year ago there had been a report of a raid against a dragon clan where her brother had once again been spotted. He had been forced to turn on his own people and work for that disgusting human king. The Lady had vowed than and there that she would save her brother no matter what the cost. 

"Lady Relena, our fighters are ready, they await your orders."

The Lady Relena turned to find a young male kneeling beside her, his eyes glassed over with the spell of longing that filled all men that came close to her. She was a harpy, and completely irresistible to the opposite sex. A quality that made it a great deal simpler to rally the solitary mythicals together.

Relena nodded gesturing for the male to lead the way. The mythical sprang to his feet and then eagerly led her out onto a podium that overlooked hundreds of waiting fighters. The harpy scanned over the masses, taking in the mixed group and knowing full well that many of the mythicals here were natural enemies. Still, she was confident that their hatred for humans would cause even the greatest foes to work together.

"My people, the time has come for us to rally together and take back what is rightfully ours. No longer shall we live in fear, hiding in dark frigid forests to escape the ones who would wish to harm us. We shall surge forward against the humans and reclaim our brothers and sisters, our freedom, and our dignity. Our prince will soon be returned to us, and the vial human that stole him away will parish. Now let us march forward to meet this culprit and reclaim our prince, and then our land. Let us join our brothers and sisters that have already reached the front line and give the humans a battle they will never forget. Justice will be fulfilled!"

Relena's words were met by eager cheers as the massive army began to move out through the snowy mountain pass and descend towards the human lands below. 'Soon, dear brother, very soon.'


	11. Chapter 11

Hi everyone, okay I know it's been an unforgivably long time since I last posted but I thought people had lost interest in this story. However I've gotten a few requests to continue so I will. Please let me know if you're still interested,

Thanks and sorry for the really, really, really, long wait.

Ethereal

Zechs spent a good number of days in that little prison, and during that time not a single mythical spook to him. The tree nymph came by twice daily to bring food and water, but not once did she look his way or speak to him. The conversation they had had was the last time anyone had uttered so much as a word to him, and it was getting old. Zechs tried to spark up conversation on more than one occasion, but each time he was met with silence. The unfamiliar solitude brought things to mind that he'd rather not think of, and he found himself missing Treize's calming touch and soothing voice more with each passing moment.

Zech's knew that he could not remain here, nor could he wait for Treize to come. The simple fact was that Treize did not have the mythicals' prince, and he would likely be killed on the spot. Zechs had to get out before that happened. He had to stop his people from destroying that which he held most dear.

The shape shifter had formulated a plan of escape, but it was dangerous and near impossible at best. Escaping from a creature that had the very forest at her fingertips would be no easy feet. Zechs knew that his best chance would be to take flight, but he also knew that as soon as he did so the nymph would call upon one of the many winged beasts within the camp to pursue him. Zechs had at his command any natural bird he knew how to shape, but none of them could out fly a mythical. Zechs had to escape somehow without anyone knowing he was gone.

Zechs was pulled from his thoughts as the rising sun stirred up a great deal of movement within the camp. The mythicals began to flock towards the southern side of the clearing, a descent distance away from Zechs' prison. The shape shifter's curiosity took place of his plans for escape and he crept to the edge of his prison until he was as close to the gathering as possible. There was a stir of excitement running through the crowd, an excitement that had Zechs on edge. There was something about the lustful trance-like energy that had overcome the crowd that reminded Zechs of his childhood long before Treize had stolen him away. A feeling that left him wishing he could leave such thoughts in the past. Then the wailing shirk of a harpy reached Zechs' ears crawling through his body leaving him feeling cold and empty. For most it would have sounded heavenly, the sweet savory music that left most males in a state of unquestioning bliss. Zechs had once known this feeling. The harpy's call had bent him to its will, transforming him into her unfaltering and faithful servant. The shape shifter had long since grown immune to the creature's song, and would never be lulled by that hideously beautiful sound again. The harpies appearance made it clear that Zechs had to get out of there, and soon. If she saw through his current form and discovered who he was, it would all be over. He would have to make his move while the mass of the camp was gathering around her. He just had to wait for the tree nymph to return and open the way to freedom.

Very little time had passed when the nymph finally came with a meager plate of food, but to Zechs it felt as if he had lived through a life time. At any moment the harpy could turn and look his way, and somehow he knew that she would see him for what he was. His resistance, his refusal to let her be in control, and the hatred that sparked up to ignite his features from the very sound of her shrieking song could not be hidden as easily as his true form.

By the time the nymph had come, Zechs had to do everything in his power to keep his face straight, and once she let down the shield that held him he acted out of panic. Never in his life had he shifted so fast, his silvery hair and bare creamy skin becoming goldish-brown feathers. The heavy body that he had become accustom to became the tiny hollow-boned body of a golden eagle. The form was one Zechs was familiar with. It's speed and strength had served him well though the years but this time it was as if he were taking on the form for the first time. I wasn't like he had to deal with any instincts. He had taken the bird's form in body only, not in mind. Learning to fly had been a trial for the ages, but once learned it became automatic. It was a good thing too, because as soon as freedom presented itself, he might as well have been an instinct driven animal. His only concern was escape, he had to get away no matter what. This was no longer just a matter of getting back to Treize in time to help him. It was his own past, and the monster that lurked within it that caused him to act so rashly.

Zechs was above the trees and flying away from the encampment when he finally regained his senses to realize that the nymph was calling for help. He had slipped by her, and was safe so long as he stayed up in the air and well above the trees. But there would be flying mythicals after him now, and he might as well be jumping up and down screaming "Here I am!" considering how pitiful his cover was up above the canopy. Zechs sighed as he once again concentrated on another useful, though much less enjoyable form, that of a fly. The shape shifter had never tried altering his shape in flight before, but he knew that if he landed the nymph would feel his movements in the trees. The same was true if he ended up falling, which was very possible if he changed his wings to soon or too late. Fly wings could not hold up a bird and bird wings could not be flapped with the muscles of a fly. Zechs circled up and up flapping his wings for all he was worth. He did not have time to simply stretch out his wings and allow the air currents to do the work. He had to have finished his transformation by the time the mythicals arrived, otherwise he would be defenseless. By the time that Zechs reached a semi safe height he was exhausted and he knew the hardest work was yet to come. Time was one thing that Zechs had none of, so he started the change, focusing on the bird's head and feet first and than changing its body, tail, and wings. The plummet to the ground was quite unexpected, and it served to throw Zechs off for a moment. He recovered quickly however, and managed to finish right before he hit the tree line.

A fly falling down from above the tree line had to be unusual, but Zechs had managed to slow his descent for the most part. He just preyed that the slight movement would go unnoticed, because stunned and surly injured, he could do nothing, particularly in this body. The shape shifter knew his wings were crushed by the impact, and the speed of the descent had left him unable to move. Still he dared not try to shift and escape. He could only lay there and wait while mythicals circled above and the nymph felt for him throughout the trees.

* * *

Duo frowned as he scanned over the candidates he had chosen to infiltrate the other kingdoms. He really didn't see why he had been chosen to do this. He had no knowledge of human culture or their ridiculous social patterns. Surly this was a job for a human, not a demon. The humans he had chosen varied in age, and all looked rather rugged. They all had keen eyes and were clever enough. At least that's what Duo had gathered from watching them train. Chance of victory with this human army seemed absurd to him, but with the mythicals hovering over them ready to strike, he had better take what help he could get. He had to admit that the solders had learned a great deal about stealth, but Duo knew that would not be enough.

Duo dismissed his men and than left to find Heero. He did have one trunk card left to play, though he would have rather not. Still with the situation as grim as it was he had to use every alley he had. He just preyed that they wouldn't turn around and stab him in the back. Demons were be no means organized and knew nothing of loyalty, nor did they have any liking towards humans. But if Duo could convince them to stand against the mythicals that had hunted them for so long then there may still be a way to save his new home, and more important, his love. He hadn't spoken to Heero of this matter, but somehow he knew Heero would let him go. The problem was that Duo didn't want to leave. It would mean leaving Heero alone and defenseless if an attack should come. But Duo knew that without the demons help they would never survive. Duo would have to trust his love to take care of himself, the demon just prayed he would not return too late.

* * *

"Well they were definitely here. But I don't get it. Didn't they say they'd meet you here? If they want their 'prince' then why would they run off? I don't know guys, something's wrong."

Treize frowned surveying the land around them. As much as he hated to agree with the fox, there was no denying that something was indeed very wrong. Perhaps the mythicals had known all along that he didn't have their prince. Perhaps this whole thing was just a means to get them away from home. Treize had faith in his son, but there was only so much the boy and his demon bonded could do. "If the mythicals aren't here then they must be marching on my kingdom. Wufei transform into your full form. We must hurry back before those ingrates have their way with my home and my son."

Wufei nodded, transforming into a young but stout dragon and kneeling down so that Treize and Inu could climb up. Normally he would have protested greatly to such humiliating treatment. He was not a horse that could be ridden at whim, and would have sooner died then subject himself to such handling. But it was not his life that hung in the balance, but the lives of his men and the gleeful little demon that he had grown so fond of. It was for their sakes that he put up with this injustice. Treize vaulted on without difficulty, showing strength and courage unbefitting his human form.

Inu, on the other hand was less than prompt. He studied Wufei's vast wings, frowning. "Ah, you know a fox and the ground will not be soon parted. I think I'll walk, I can meet you there."

Wufei snorted lifting up a short distance only to swoop back down and carefully snag his startled and rather angery companion between sharp talons. He then took off as fast as he dared go with Treize clinging to his back and Inu struggling and cursing below.

After about half an hour, the fox finally calmed down. Wufei was just considering opening his talons enough so that Inu could find a more comfortable position when Treize shouted a warning. Wufei looked up ahead of him and growled. Before then lay the mythical camp, and coming at them was a swarm of flying mythicals. Wufei veered to one side, there would clearly be a fight, and he was not about to face them with such precious cargo abroad. The dragon flew away, putting distance between them and the flightless mythicals before landing and preparing to fight.

Next chapter:

While Duo's away the mythicals come to play, and the prince is finally revealed!


	12. Chapter 12

When Heero had allowed Duo to leave to seek out the other demons it had been with a stern face and a heavy heart. His bonded was wise to seek out help from his people, and Heero could not deny him the pursuit of possible allies. It had been three days since the demon had left, and each moment seemed like drawn out torture to the hardened prince. Heero had found himself retreating within, leaving all but the most crucial decisions to his console. He spent most of his time with the solders. Focusing on his training offered him the distraction he so needed. Soon he was the same emotionless fighter he had been before Duo had come. Heero was in a training ring debating weather he needed to hold console that day when a messenger bringing grave news found him.

"M'lord, the mythicals are on the move again. Our spies have verified that the mythicals oppressing the surrounding kingdoms are now advancing on us. There has also been word of a vast mass of mythicals coming this way from the mountains where the king journeyed to." The messenger finished and than looked at Heero with fearful hopeless eyes. "What are we going to do Prince Heero?"

Said prince sighed rubbing his temple as he had caught his father doing many times. His father, Wufei, Zechs, his love. Everyone that could help him, the people that he needed the most, none of them were any where to be found. Something must have gone wrong with Treize and Wufei, it should not have taken this long for them to return. Heero refused to even think about what could be keeping his demon love away for so long. If he allowed himself to imagine what could have happened to Duo he would be unable to think, to act, to do anything but wallow in feelings of fear and helplessness. Heero had to keep things together. They had to hold off the enemy until help could come. Help had to come, it just had to.

Heero gathered his strength and turned to face the messenger his expression unreadable and his voice steady, "Gather my console, it seems war is finally upon us."

* * *

Treize almost ended up flying over Wufei's head from the force of landing. As it was he found himself sprawled across the dragon's neck with his head spinning and his stomach lurching. Dirt sprayed up around him and a sickening thud filled his ears as Wufei crashed into the ground. The fox that Wufei had been carrying in his talons was no where to be seen, and Treize hoped that he had not been crushed under the dragon's bulk. If they survived this, Treize was going to kill Wufei. What had that hothead been thinking going into such a steep and speedy drive right above the forest canopy? As intelligent as Wufei was, he could be rather bullheaded at times. 

Treize's head snapped up as he heard the cry of the mythicals above. The next thing he knew he was flying through the air having been shacked off of Wufei as he stood and lunged at the enemy. Treize hit the dirt as the mythicals plowed into his bounded. The last thing he heard was the enraged and anguished cry of his dragon before his body gave out and he feel into unconsciousness.

* * *

Inu trudged through the forest at a painfully slow pace, his body protesting with every step he took. He had no idea what had happened to Wufei or King Treize. He remembered Wufei releasing him just before they were about to crash, and then falling through the canopy, getting smacked by tree limbs over and over again to fall in a senseless heap on the canopy floor. When he at last awoke the forest was silent, save for the silent screams echoing from every muscle, bone, and tissue fragment in his body. 

Since than he had been moving slowly forward in what he hoped was the right direction. He had found the spot where Wufei and Treize had battled the mythicals and surely lost. Oh the charred and bloody remains of some of the creatures showed that they put up a good fight, but the fact that they were missing spoke of the battle's outcome more then clearly enough. Inu just preyed that they had been captured, and not killed. They wouldn't have killed Wufei, after all they did believe he was their prince, right? Of course that didn't guarantee King Treize's safety but then again if that scumbag died it wouldn't be a huge loss. Inu could follow the mythical camp's scents if he concentrated hard enough, and so he had set out in hopes of rescuing Wufei, and Treize too if he had come through.

Inu hadn't gotten far when his pitiful trek was interrupted by a giant beast that boldly stepped in his path, blocking his way. Inu had never seen a creature like it in person, but he recognized it instantly. He had seen a drawing of it in a book on animals from foreign lands in King Barton's library. The long black strips and strong feline body clearly identified it as a tiger, but the drawing had hardly done the creature justice. For one the creature was white, not orange like the book had said. This creature was also huge, bigger than any cat Inu had ever known of. It even made the giant mountain cats of the region look inferior, and the thing was pure mussel, not an ounce of fat on it. Still the creature was a natural animal, not a mythical, so why was it attacking him?

'Maybe because you look like a red juicy piece of walking meat you fool.' Inu groaned as he slowly backed away from the creature. In his current state he would have been hard pressed to fight off one of the small felines that humans kept in barns to kill rodents. What the hell was the thing doing here anyways? These creatures didn't belong here, did they? All the same he was not going to be taken down by some animal, Wufei needed him, and his pride would not allow his end to come in this manner.

What was worse was that his eyes must have been giving out, because the creature's figures were beginning to waver.

"Hold still so I can fight you, ka?" Great, now he was talking to it.

"I am holding still, and you are in no condition to fight me."

Wait, the thing just answered him? But tigers couldn't talk, the book would have mentioned that. It might have been wrong about the coloring but it would have said something if the thing could speak. That could only mean one thing. "Ah shit, you are a mythical!"

The tiger flicked its tall. It had not been Inu's eyes that were wavering but the creature itself. It now stood before him on two legs, but with claws, ears, eyes, and tail unchanged. The rest of it had turned into a rather beautiful male body.

"Wow, nice trick, so what are you?"

The man-cat regarded Inu for a moment. The fox knew he sounded like an idiot but he didn't care. Standing was more important then witty language at that time and Inu didn't have enough strength for both.

"You have held me captive for weeks now and you don't know what I am? I am a shape shifter you fool."

"Hey, am not! Wait you're a shapes hifter? But would that mean that your Zechs? As in the guy that Wufei and King Treize go their buts kicked trying to, ah fuck."

"You know Treize?"

"Yeah, unfortunately. Look if you are Zechs than you need to hurry. Wufei and King Treize were captured by the mythicals. You've got to save them."

Zechs cursed and sniffed the air. "fools, what the hell were they thinking?"

Inu snorted, "yes how dare they care enough to come here and try to save you? Shame on them! Look we did not risk our lives coming here to get a lettuce."

Zechs blinked looking at Inu as if he were insane. He seemed to get that look a lot. "Who are you exactly?"

"Oh how rude of me, I'm Inu, an official diplomat from the Barton kingdom."

"You're a diplomat?"

Inu shrugged, a move that sent spikes of pain through his system, "I'm kinda still in training."

"I see, well I have to go after my comrades. Will you be alright?"

"Sure, Just so long as I don't ever have to move again. You do need to hurry though, they think Wufei's their prince so he should be fine, but I don't know about Treize."

Zechs turned away from Inu his voice quite, "but Wufei is not the prince, I am, and there is someone among the mythicals who will know this. Indeed I must hurry."

And then the shape shifter sprang forward, landing on four feet and rushing through the forest as the great white tiger once again. Inu could only stand there, shell shocked and for once in his life at a complete lose for words.


	13. Chapter 13

Zechs sped on as fast as his current form would carry him. He found that he couldn't stop thinking about all that had happened since Treize had first bonded with him. He had been a prince to the mythicals, an unwilling prince. His family was power hungery. They wished to band the mythicals together to fight against humans. That part had been fine with Zechs, he had hated humans and everything they stood for. But his sister Relena intended to control their forces using the harpy powers within her, and his parents wished to create a kingdom in which Zechs would rule. They were planning to take away the mythicals freedom, their very way of life.

Zechs had been fleeing that life of unwanted burdens and a family that only cared for power when he first met Treize. Oh he had fought hard, but in his fury and ignorance he had underestimated the human, and ultimately wound up his slave. Zechs would never forget waking up that first morning to find himself in a bed with Treize sitting in a chair beside him, sound asleep. He was not at all happy about having his freedom taken from him, but he soon learned that there wasn't a thing he could do about it. The bond had been complete. It wasn't just a matter of not being able to hurt Treize, Zechs had to follow the human's every wish and whim. Zechs was no stranger to being controlled. He had not always been immune to his sister's power over males, and he was often forced to do her biding. As he grew older he had learned to fight her, and her once beautiful song had turned hideous. Zechs had come to despise his sister, and perhaps even fear her. His parents were no better. Since the day of his birth they had planned out his entire his life, turning him into want they wanted him to be. At least with his new human master there was no such pressure. Treize treated Zechs with dignity and respect, and even when Zechs fought him he was kind. As time passed Zechs grew to admire Treize's calm but commanding style of leadership. He was a regal man, fair but firm, and very intelligent. Zechs grew to love his new home, and eventually that love extended to Treize as well.

It would not be until after Heero was born that Zechs would have to face his family again. Zechs had left his old life behind by then, and it had felt like a slap in the face to be thrust back into it. It seemed that a clan of dragons had settled in a small valley at the far western corner of Treize's land. By doing so, they had frightened away all of the humans in that area, humans that were now camped on Treize's doorstep. Dragons by nature are clan based creatures, so it wasn't odd that they were grouped together. It was odd that they were in human land however, for they had always stayed in the high mountains away from humans. Zechs feared that his family was involved. Dragons were fierce fighters. If his parents were to choice any mythicals to act as solders it would be the dragon clan.

Zechs had gone to Treize with his suspicions without a second thought. This was his home now and these were his people, but when Treize asked him to return to the mythicals as a spy Zechs found himself filled with dread. How could he face his former people, and as an enemy? Treize needed information however, so Zechs relented and went to find his parents. He found them and his sister among the dragon clan. It seemed that his sister, now fully grown, was using her powers to control key members of the clan. Zechs took on his old form and faced his family, telling them that he had been captured by a human but that he was now free. The fools believed him, and welcomed him with open arms. Within a week he was the new leader of the dragon forces that would march on his home and wipe out his love. He had to warn Treize. So in the dead out night Zechs flew off leaving the mythicals behind. The next day Treize marched on the dragon camp and destroyed it using surprise, great numbers, and horrible leadership on Zechs part.

It was the hardest thing Zechs had ever done. He lead those dragons to their deaths, separating them into small groups and placing them in spots to small for the dragons to transform. So many were lost on both sides, but in the end only humans were left standing. Treize had won.

Zechs had met Wufei while acting the part of the prince. When he learned that Treize had bonded with the young dragon he was shocked, grateful, and perhaps a little jealous. He didn't know how Treize had done it but he was glade that Wufei was alive. Zechs never told Wufei who he was. Wufei had believed that the prince he knew had died with the troops. He had never seen the form Zechs used in Treize's presence, and so Zechs was safe in his secret, that is until now.

If the shape shifter's plan worked then both Wufei and Treize would know who and what he was. It was time that he faced down his sister, and put a stop to all of this before it was to late.

* * *

Relena hurried towards the prisoners eager to see her bother. She had just heard that her people had finally captured the prince and the human that had enslaved him.

As she neared to cage that held her brother she frowned. There were two people imprisoned within. The first was the human that she had fought against the day that the dragon forces were defeated. That was a battle that she had narrowly escaped, and had claimed her parents' lives. This was also the human that held her bother as a slave. Indeed the creature's death would be slow and painful, as it should be considering his crimes. Then her bother would be free and the last human standing between her and complete control over his pitiful race would be gone. Indeed it would be child's play taking down the last of the human resistance when they had no mythicals to protect them.

Relena frowned when she looked at the second person in the cage. "That is not my brother." Her eyes narrowed with rage. "What have you idiots done! No matter what his form I would know my bother and this is not him!"

The messenger took a step back, his eyes widening with fear. "My lady, that is the human's bonded. The other one was a shape shifter so it couldn't have been him."

"You fool my bother is a shape shifter! He only held the form of a dragon while he was among them. Now bring him to me at once."

The messenger seemed to flinch back at this, his eyes reflecting terror. "Um, majesty, you see the thing is that the shape shifter escaped. We have no idea were he is now."

Relena didn't even bother answering. Instead she lashed out at the messenger slicing his throat wide open. The movement in camp stopped and all eyes turn to her as the messenger's body hit the ground. Relena narrowed her eyes, "what are you standing around for? I want my brother found! We will reach the last of the human forces by dawn tomorrow. I will have him by my side then or I will make certain that each and every one of you will suffer for it!"

At her words the mythicals snapped to action. Her spell held them strong, more so than any threat. Relena smiled as she advanced of the human that had enslaved her brother. Surly the prince would come back as soon as the human was dead. She would enjoy spilling his blood.

Smirked as she advanced she opened the cage and grabbed the human by the front of his collar. The human tensed awakened by the sudden movement. Relena scowled at him. "So you are the one who enslaved Mileardo? Pathetic, my brother truly must be slipping."

The human blinked his focus finally centering on her. "What? I don't know your brother."

"Oh yes you do. He is the shape shifter that you hold in your possession."

"Zechs? But Zechs doesn't have a sister, he would have told me about her."

Relena hissed throwing him down. "Why would my brother tell you anything? You're nothing but a tyrant, a cruel powerless human that only knows how to oppress others. Well no more. You will never plague my brother again." Relena bared down of the human's throat, fully expecting to make contact. That said, she was quite confused when her talons didn't meet flesh, but steel instead. It seemed that the commotion had awaken the dragon, and he was now trying to protect his bonded. Releana had to wonder what idiot had allowed him to keep a dagger, but it was of no matter. In the dragon's current condition he couldn't hope to stand up to her. "So you wish to die first than? So be it."

Relena smiled, she was going to enjoy this.

"Wufei get out of the way." The human stood trying to push the young dragon away. His attempt was laughable however, for the dragon was much stronger. Still, it was odd. If the dragon was his bonded then how could he defy a direct order? Relena laughed as she easily blocked the dragon's charge. "I see you can't control your slave, human, no matter, if you won't ring him in then I will." And with that she sang the beautiful and deadly song of the harpy. Within seconds the dragon had dropped his weapon and was looking at her with that pitiful pleading love in his eyes. Relena smiled sweetly, "that human is an eye sore, will you kill him for me my pet?"

The dragon bowed, his eyes hazed over with the harpy's spell, "Anything for you, My Lady." And then he picked up his dagger and charged the injured and baffled human.

* * *

On the last day of battle Heero marched with a squad of three hundred men. They had managed to hold off the army for an unbelievable amount of time but if help didn't come that day they would lose. Heero did not expect to survive, but he would fight to the end. He had come to terms with this place being his grave. After all what would life be without his Duo anyways?

It was about an hour into the fight that a miracle came. Winged demons, hundreds of them rained down from the sky, sending the enemy into a frenzy. Though the demons were weaker they out numbered the mythicals each four to one, and they also had the advantage of flight. With high hopes Heero gathered his remaining forces and instructed them to fire arrows at the winged mythicals that still flew. If they all fell than the demons would be able to retreat to the sky when they needed to. Once the demons arrived the battle turned. The mythicals grew desperate and paranoid. Heero's men returned to stealth strikes, giving the enemy no chance to track their movements. By dusk they had driven the enemy out of their land, and out towards the mountains where their main forces supposedly lay. Heero knew the battle was not over. But the demons had given them new allies, and the time they desperately needed.

By the time night had fallen Heero had set up camp and looking for Duo. He had been surprised when he hadn't seen him at first, but had assumed that the battle had kept him too busy. Now that it was over Heero knew something was terribly wrong, and when a female demon approached him with a bleak expression on her face his world seemed to cave in around him. He feared that what he had suspected had indeed come to pass. Duo was not there, but the bond would allow Heero to know if he was dead. So than where was his Duo, and what force was keeping him away?

"Who are you?" He addressed the demon with a cold emotionless face. He couldn't let emotion get in the way.

"My name's Hildi, I'm Duo's rookery sister. Duo wanted me to tell you that he's being held by our elders for his actions. He also told me not to let you go after him."

Heero's breath caught in his throat as he tried to process this new information. "And on what charges do they hold him?"

Hildi frowned, "well it's a little hard for a human to understand. Demons are solitary creatures, but in dire emergencies we have a distress call we can use that will summon us all together. Its only supposed to be used if our races existence is in danger. Duo used it to tell us about what was happening here. Many of us agreed with him and came here to fight. The elders thought that Duo sounded a false alarm though. They didn't feel that his purpose was in protecting our kind so they imprisoned him for false use of the call."

Heero's eyes narrowed, "and what exactly will they do to him?"

Hildi shook her head, "I don't know, but there's nothing that either of us can do."

Heero walked over to his horse and mounted. "No, there is something I can do. Duo is my bonded and more importantly my love. I'm going after him."

"Ah, you're forgetting something."

"I don't believe I am."

Hildi frowned, "I promised Duo I wouldn't let you go. I'm keeping that promise." With that she took to the air and went into a fighting pose, "don't make me do this."

Heero drew his sword, his expression set, "I admire your honesty and loyalty, but I am going after Duo. If I must fight you so that I may save him then so be it. But I will go after him, on that you have my word." Before Hildi could respond Heero had spurred his was darting away towards the near by forest. Somewhere else Duo lay a prisoner of his own people, awaiting a punishment that must never come to pass.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I promise that a lot more happens in the next one. Please review!

Ethereal


	14. Chapter 14

Hi everyone, thanks for reviewing. As a reward here's nice long chapter. Hope you enjoy!

Wufei watched with terror filled eyes as he advanced on Treize. Inside him the harpy's hold and the incomplete bond raged with one another, and his will seemed trapped between the two. His bond forbid him from harming Treize, but the harpy's call was strong and all consuming. Every fibber of his heart wanted to sink his knife into the human's flesh as his Lady had commanded while the bond caused his body to fight him. His true emotions were locked away by the harpy's power while his mind was blank, an impartial observer. Wufei didn't know if the bond or the harpy would have won out in the end, but he was thankful he never had to learn. A streak of fur moved by, knocking the knife out of his hands and throwing him backwards and off his feet. In an instant the harpy's power over him vanished as her concentration wavered. Wufei came back in time to see the giant white feline that attacked him shift into the form of the prince of the mythicals, the person Wufei had fought for when his village was besieged. The same prince he had believed to had died so many years ago. It was Zechs, it had to be. Shape Shifters were a rare breed, and it was to great of a coincidence for it not to be him. That would mean that Zechs had disguised himself as their prince and led the dragon clan to their deaths. Furthermore, he had hid his identity from Wufei all of this time. Wufei knew that he should have been furious about this betray but for some reason he wasn't Perhaps it was their desperate situation, or perhaps it was because he had grown so close to both Treize and Zechs. Whatever it was he didn't feel anger, just concern. Zechs was a fool to come here. He was no match for most in this army. Zechs was clever, and his skills were useful, but fighting wasn't his strength. What made things worse was that Wufei knew the moment he tried to step in and help, the harpy would take control again. He never wanted to feel that pull again. It was a wonder that she wasn't trying to regain control of him at that moment.

Actually the harpy was starring at Zechs with a giant smile on her face. "Of Millie, I knew you'd come back to me. How I've missed you brother. Even after mother and father died I knew you were alive. I knew that damn human had forced you to turn on your own people, but I wasn't going to let him get away with it. I swore that day that I would free you brother, and look! Look at the army I've amassed, and now you are here and together we can lead them against the humans. We'll let the humans taste the slavery they have held us in for so long brother, and we shall do it together, you and I."

It was than that Wufei realized just how crazy the girl was. Insanity burned in her eyes, radiating off her entire frame. Treize seemed equally shocked by the girl's words.

"Did you know they were related?" Treize just shook his head his eyes never leaving Zechs. The rage that Wufei should have felt early suddenly rushed to the surface, only it was directed towards Treize not Zechs. "And what about his part in the destruction of my people, did you know about that? Were you ever going to tell me that he was the prince?"

Treize's head snapped around, his attention now on Wufei. "I did not know he was an actual prince. Zechs asked me not to tell you that he had led the dragons. I think he didn't want you to hate him. Zechs was always fond of you, it was largely due to him that I choose to bond with you in the first place."

"Oh, that changes everything. Remind me to thank him then." Wufei's voice dripped with sarcasm. Though he had to admit that he had grown fond of his new life and the people that filled it, a part of him knew he should have died back there with his clan. The fact that he lived on, and had even befriended his family's killers was a fact that diminished his honor and betrayed their memory. Treize was no longer paying him any attention. Zechs and the harpy had started talking.

"Relena, this has to stop." Zechs' eyes were sad and distant, it was clear that he was not enjoying this, but there was also determination in his stance. He would do what had to be done.

Relena frowned, her delight gone, "I don't understand brother, I thought you'd be happy."

"Why would I want you to force our people into a war, and why would you wish to enslave the humans?"

"What do you mean? They enslaved _you_ brother. Does that human have such a hold over you that you can see that?"

Zechs shook his head, "I am not a slave to Treize He would have let me leave if I wished it. No, the only hold he has on me is the hold he has on my heart. I love him Relena, and I will not let you harm him or his people, because they are now my people too."

Relena shook her head, her smile returning. "I see what's happening brother. It's the bond he made with you talking. Don't worry Millie, I'll free you. He won't control your mind any longer, I promise."

Relena turned her attention to Treize and with a beat of her wings was off and after him. Wufei felt the tug of the bond and perhaps something else as he fought to reach the king in time to shield him.

It was Zechs that managed to intercept her, blocking talons with the claws of the tiger. Wufei had seen him use that form before. It was one of the strongest animals available that didn't exceed his true size. Though it was smaller than a true tiger it was all strength and reflex, but Wufei worried it couldn't stand against a mythical.

Relena belted out her song again, this time directing it at Zechs. Now that the song was not meant for him it sounded like a thousand wailing babies, each louder and more demanding than the last. How could he have ever considered the sound beautiful? The cat flinched at the racket, but gave no sign of being controlled. Instead he slashed out at Relena, leaving an angry welt across her chest as she leapt back. At seeing their 'Lady' injured the mythicals came forward to defend her. Relena stopped them with a harsh glare. "No, no one shall lay a finger on my brother but me. If I must defeat him to free him than so be it. But I and I alone shall do it. No matter what happens you are not to interfere is that understood?"

As one the mob of mythicals nodded and Relena turned back to Zechs. "Now brother, since you leave me no choice it seems I need to knock you back into your senses. I was always able to beat you when we were young, and you are a fool if you think that all of these years will change that!"

As Wufei watched her charge at Zechs he smiled, for he knew who would win this before it started. It was true that his years with Treize hadn't made Zechs stronger physically, but it had turned him into a master tactician. While the harpy fought with blind rage Zechs fought using calm collected movements. It also seemed that he knew the harpy's moves before she made them. A skill that was surly due to their time together in youth. Unlike Relena, Zechs' style had evolved into a defensive marvel. He would dodge her, using her speed as an advantage by letting her overshoot him only to spin around and slam her in the back with his massive claws. He did this move again and again and each time she fell for it, getting more and more entangled in rage as she went along. In the end she lay sprawled on the ground, loosing blood and unable to move. Zechs stood over her in the form he had always carried while in Treize's and Wufei's presence. Relena stared at him, her eyes unbelieving, "that form, it was you that stood by the human's side the day our parents died?"

At this moment Treize got up to join Zechs and Wufei felt inclined to follow. He could clearly read the pain Zechs' face and he knew he should offer his support. As Treize approached him Zechs took the human's hand in his own, taking strength from him. "When I learned that you had taken control of the dragon clan's elders and were going to force them to march against Treize I did what I had to do. I regret that the dragons had to die for me to stop you, but I do not regret saving my love."

Relena's eyes narrowed, "you traitor, you are not fit to be part of my family!"

Zechs frowned, "no I'm not. But I have my own family and I would not trade them for anything. Nor can I let you continue to control all of these mythicals. I have to stop you, my sister."

Zechs looked to Wufei, "will you lead me your dagger? I want to make this as easy as possible."

* * *

Heero rode away as quickly as his mount would allow. He could hear the flap of leathery wings behind him, though he didn't dare look back. Dense forest loomed ever closer, the perfect safe haven to even the odds. Heero had every intention of fighting the demon girl. He knew he would not be allowed to leave if he didn't. That did not mean that he couldn't make the terrain work to his advantage. Heero pulled up on his reins the moment he reached the forest's edge. He leapt from the beast's back and into the dense foliage. The horse was too large to maneuver through the twisted vines and thick bushes, so Heero had no choice but to abandon him. The sound of leathery wings and the soft chuckle of the demon did not help his situation either. "You're going to fight me in there? Did you forget that my people live in wooded areas? This is over already." 

In all honesty Heero had forgotten. All the same, he couldn't fight her in the open where she could dive down on him and escape into the sky on a whim. So Heero positioned himself against a giant oak and drew his sword. He knew that the creature would be a lot stronger than him, but he also knew that even she could not maneuver well in this mess. Heero was caught by surprise when the demon appeared in front of him. It seemed that even in this jumble she could move silently. Still, Heero had her were he wanted her. As the demon drew closer Heero slashed upward, bringing the vines down on top of her and trapping her in their grasp. The demon girl squealed in surprise trying to fight of the plant, but only managing to get more entwined. Heero moved calmly forward, placing his blade at her throat.

"I believe this fight is mine, lady. Now if you'll excuses me my love awaits."

He shielded his sword and walked away as the demon cursed and struggled to free herself. She emerged from the woods right after Heero had caught and mounted his horse. "You won't find an elder so easy to beat."

Heero spared her a quick glance, "I will do what I must to save Duo. My very existence is meaningless without him by my side. I need him, just as I need food and water to survive."

"I can't change your mind than?"

"No."

"Than you should know that Duo is probably being held in a giant cave near the western shore, by the edge of this wood. There's no way that you can beat an elder, but demons are gamblers. You may be able to strike a deal."

Heero nodded his head, "thank you, I will bring him home on that you have my word."

Hildi didn't say anything and so Heero spurred his horse forward. He knew the caves she spoke of. He had played there as a child. Perhaps that familiarity would give him some advantage. If what she said was true, than he'd need every bit of leverage he could get.

* * *

Zechs raised his knife striking shallowly but with precision. The harpy opened her mouth to cry out but no sound came. The shape shifter had surpassed vital veins and struck her directly in her vocal cords. The harpy would live, but she would never speak or more importantly sing again. 

"Go, if I ever see you trying to harm the people I love again I will kill you."

Relena glared but gave no response other than to flare her wings and take off. She would have to control the bleeding soon or she would die. Zechs sank to his knees, all too aware of the many mythicals surrounding him that were coming out of the harpy's stupor. He knew from experience that they would remember everything that had happened, and he didn't know how they would respond to Treize, Wufei, and himself being there. At that moment he didn't care. He hadn't been able to do it. Relena had threatened Treize, Wufei, and the mythical and human races alike and he couldn't kill her. As he had stood there holding that dagger he couldn't help but think of the little girl that he had known, and try he might he couldn't kill his own sister.

"Zechs, we need to go. These mythicals will not be unaware of our presence here for long."

Zechs looked up into Treize's eyes feeling worn to the bone and completely helpless. How he had missed the human and the strong loving support he gave. "Please Treize. I can't leave them like this. I don't want to be their prince, but if this war is to end than I must make peace with them."

Treize was silent for a moment. Than he nodded and held his hand out to Zechs. "You're right of course. Very well Zechs, we'll wait until they come around."

Zechs shook his head standing quickly. "No, you and Wufei must flee now. If things turn for the worse there will be no escape."

Treize met Zech's eyes, his expression firm and unyielding. "And that is precisely why I am staying. I will not leave you to be stand against them alone."

"You stubborn bastard. If they do come after blood it is yours they'll want most."

"All the more reason for me to stay. I need to face the charges against me if this war is to end."

"They will kill you Treize!"

"Then you and Wufei will be free, I can except that outcome."

Zechs turned away feeling exasperated. Treize knew that that was the last thing he wanted. Why would the human not just listen to him this once?

Zechs was pulled out up his thoughts by the sound of flesh hitting flesh. He turned expecting to find one of the mythicals, but instead he found Wufei with his eyes burning.

"You heartless, selfish bastard. How dare you think to sacrifice yourself? Damn it Treize I will not let you victimize yourself. I have only now felt at home with you and you wish to take that away? Just how many of my lives will you destroy before you are happy?"

Treize backed away from the raging dragon, rubbing his cheek where Wufei had hit him and looking utterly baffled. Zechs felt the same way, he had always believed that Wufei hated his life with them. He had threatened to kill Treize so many times, that Zechs had stopped counting. When had this happened, when had he changed so much?

"My prince?"

Zechs spun around again to come face to face with a young male centaur. The creature was bowing at the waste. When he rose his eyes were full of joy. "Thank you my prince. Because of you we are once again free. Our hearts are our own again, and for that we are forever in your dept."

Zechs frowned and looked over the mass of mythicals, all looking at him with hope and gratitude. He had expected a great number of things but not this, and he most certainly didn't like it. "I am no one's prince. My only wish is the stay with this human. Mythicals have never been ruled by any type of royalty and that is the way it should be. You owe me nothing, it was my family that did this to you in the first place."

"We will follow you because it is clear that you have our best interests at heart, my prince. We all heard what you said, so we know that you care about what happens to us."

Zechs shook his head looking flustered, "you don't understand, my life is with Treize. I can not rule you when I live with the humans that you hate. I don't want to rule anyone!"

Treize came up behind Zechs placing a hand on his shoulder, "then don't lead Zechs, mediate. It seems to me that the greatest need these people have is some one to represent them with the humans. This entire thing has made me realize that bonding must come to a halt. However, if I were to outlaw it in our kingdom then the other lands surrounding us would crush us as soon as our mythical protectors were gone. No, the problem is too widespread for I myself to handle. So I propose a truce between our people. Call the mythicals out of the other kingdoms and I will work on their behalf to reform the bonding system, with you at my side of course."

The mythicals turned to Treize with distrust in their eyes. Zechs for one was dumbfounded. Treize had never expressed a dislike for the bonding system. In fact he had always said it was that system that held society together and kept wars from springing up between kingdoms. Was it Wufei that had changed his mind, or perhaps this war itself? Zechs couldn't say he wasn't glade to hear of this change in Treize, but at the same time he couldn't help but think of his many years serving the human. They had been the happiest times of his life. Humans served Treize of their own free will. Perhaps mythicals could be convinced to do so too. Zechs was just glade that he was bonded to Treize, and would never have to leave him.

The mythicals seemed confused by Treize's plan, and Zechs had to admit that he was too. But when Zechs showed Treize his support than the other mythicals agreed to go along with it as well. That night Treize, Wufei, Inu (who had conveniently shown up right after a peace agreement had been reached) and Zechs camped with the mythicals. Scouts had been sent to stop the fighting and free the human prisoners, and in the morning they would go to address the entire group. There was bound to be anger and confusion among the mythicals, and Zechs wasn't looking forward to facing them. But for now he and the people he loved were safe, and he could at last have some alone time with Treize, or at least, so he thought.

* * *

It took awhile for Heero to find the entrance to the cave. It was at ground level and hidden from sight by a great deal of foliage. Upon finding it Heero had unsaddled and freed his horse. He didn't know how long he would be, or if he would return at all so he could not see leaving him tied up. Heero had not known what he expected to find upon entering the cave, but he hadn't expected the empty silence that met him. This was the only entrance he had ever known of, but the caves were vast. So much so that he had never explored them all. Heero lit a torch, knowing that he would get horribly lost without it. If this demon was anything like Duo he'd hear Heero coming from miles away. There was no reason to get himself killed while trying to navigate over the giant and jagged rocks. Considering how large the caves were Heero was counting on being found anyways. He would never find this elder if he didn't want to be found. After Heero was 'captured' he would negotiate for Duo's release. He just hopped that the demon elder would listen, and not kill him on sight. 

Heero hadn't gotten far into the complete darkness of the caves when he heard the beating of wings, followed immediately by a painful blow that left him reeling. Before he could recover his hands were tied behind him, his torch was snuffed out, and a blindfold was secured over his eyes. Heero had not gotten a clear view of his attackers, but there were at least three of them, all around Duo's age and all very beautiful boys. The sight of them had given Heero a fearful feeling, a sense of dread that followed him as he was half drug half carried over the jagged and uneven boulders. Heero was not the type to initiate a conversation, but he needed as much information as possible. He had to take advantage of this situation. "Where are you taking me?"

"To the master." The voice was young and delicate, but lifeless. Heero felt a chill run through him. "Master?"

The one that was holding him on the left answered, "yes, we have all broken demon law. As punishment we will serve the elder until he feels we have learned our lesson."

"How long have you served him?"

The demon shifted as he hoisted Heero up onto a ledge, "I have served the master for three hundred and forty years, or close to that, you tend to lose track of such time down here."

Well so much for them being the same age as Duo. But then again, Heero didn't really know Duo's age. In fact he didn't know much about demons at all. All of the demons that had come to their aid had seemed young, but perhaps demons didn't age. Heero had heard in the legends that demons were immortal, but he had never really considered it until now. He had to wonder how old Duo really was. If they made it through this he'd be sure to ask him.

"How long does it take your master to decide you've learned your lesson?"

The demon stiffened at that. "It is not our place to decide that. The master will know when the time is right."

"Has he ever freed any of you?"

"Not in my time with him, but the master knows best. If he hasn't freed us, than its because we are not ready."

Heero could hear the fear in the demon's voice. The elder must be able to hear them now. It made sense. The ground had evened out and Heero thought he saw torch light through his blindfold. "Have you seen a demon named Duo?"

"Oh the violet eyed one? Yes he's new, how do you know him?"

"He is my bonded."

"Like what you do with mythicals? I didn't think that was possible."

"It is."

"You're pretty strange for a human. I thought humans were beasts. Why are you so worried about him? Couldn't you just get another bonded?"

"No, I can't. Has he been harmed?"

"Well no, but he's got to learn to listen to the master. The master doesn't tolerate disobedience."

"What is your master commanding him to do?"

"Well, the master likes to take us to his bed, but Duo says he's already taken, and fights him."

"Has he taken Duo to his bed?" Heero knew that rage filtered into his voice and didn't care. If that creature had touched his Duo than he'd make certain he paid.

"No, he doesn't like it when we fight him. But he will soon, whether Duo learns to behave or not."

Heero clenched his fists holding back a retort. It had become quite clear to him what was happening here. He had to get Duo away from this creature, and free the other demons if possible. He just wasn't certain how to do it.

Heero had no farther time to ponder this, because they had at last come to a stop. He felt small hands at the back of his head and then the blindfold feel from his eyes. A vast chamber that had been hollowed and smoothed out into a comfortable living area stood before him. There were torches along the walls, and demons everywhere, most of them acting quite busy. Heero didn't see Duo, but their were several smooth passageways going off in all directions, so he could have been down any of them. All of the demons around him had the same youthful appearance and all of them males. Heero also got his first good look at the demon he'd been talking to. He had very boyish features, soft like his voice. He had hazel eyes and yellow blond hair that fell in lose short curls. His wings were tan where Duo's were chestnut red, and the fur on his tail was the same color as his head. He and the other demon's that had taken Heero were currently kneeling, their attention focused on the demon sitting at the head of the corridor. Heero was certain this was the elder, but he wasn't what he had expected. The demon looked to be in his mid thirties by human standards. He was tall and had a commanding presence that reminded Heero of his father. The demon had pitch-black hair and sharp green eyes that shown like emeralds. His wings were blood red, his tail black, and his skin heavily tanned considering he lived deep in a cave. Heero knew the moment he saw this demon that he was dangerous, and not to be underestimated. His body looked young, but his eyes shown with ancient wisdom, and an amused fire that stirred Heero down to his soul. The 'elder' smiled, shamelessly showing off pearly white fangs. "I bid you welcome little one. My name is Michael and I remember you well. I haven't heard of you since you were a fledgling playing near the entrance of my cave. I must say that you have matured into a lovely young man. But you most certainly did not come to play today did you? What is it you want young one?"

Heero met the demon's elegant yet demanding stare not letting his surprise and uncertainty show. This creature had known about him exploring these caves? He had known of Heero's presence before Heero had known of his species' existence. He had to admit the demon had a commanding and disarming presence that was sending shivers up Heero's spin, but he could not give in. He had to stand up to this titan, for Duo.

"Michael, I've come because you are holding my bonded prisoner. It is I who sent him in search of help from his people. It is I who should face the consequences."

The elder frowned, "as much as I would enjoy having your company and service you are not subject to demon laws. Duo knew what he was doing when he made the call, and even if I would make such a trade it would be unfair to me. Duo is still quite young. His service to me will be much longer than your human life would allow."

Heero held his tongue at that. He would have liked to tell the demon what he thought of his practices but that would not help Duo. "I understand that Duo has been disobedient. Let me take his place and I will not show you such disrespect."

The demon rubbed his chin as if in thought. "No, I have a better idea. I am something of a gambling man, you see, so I propose a game. I'll give you a two hour head start. If you can escape my labyrinth of caves than I shall let both you and the young demon leave. If I catch you however, both you and Duo are mine, and you will order him to obey me. I know a bonded can not disobey a direct order."

Heero knew that this was somewhat false. Duo could resist him, though he would suffer great pain in doing so. Still, Heero need not tell Michael that. No, what he needed to do was even the odds. "I will agree to your 'game' as you call it, but only if you play fair. You know as well as I that I could not escape unnoticed. If both my freedom and Duo's at stack then I want Duo at my side as I fight for it."

The elder laughed, his wings opening as he stood. "Very well, if you want your bonded then you can have him, but you must find him first. I'm shortening your head start to one hour, unless you want to try doing this without Duo?"

Heero shook head, already surveying his surroundings and looking for some clue as to where Duo might be. He let out a start as Michael suddenly appeared right beside him, taking his chin in between clawed fingers, "I am going to enjoy are time together, human." The words came out a whisper and left Heero frozen in place. Michael withdrew, moving back towards his thrown.

"Very well, if you agree than we shall start now. You'd better hurry human, don't make this to easy." Michael turned and sat back down. "I'm sure I'll be seeing you soon"

Heero ran down one of the side corridors with those words still echoing in his mind. If he and Duo were to ever see the light of day again then Heero had to be certain the confident and perverse elder never laid eyes on him again.

Okay question, I've got two completely separate seines coming up so I want to know what you want first. A lemon with a twist or to find out what happens with Heero? Please review and I hope you enjoyed!

Ethereal


	15. Chapter 15

Hi everyone, I'm sorry this took so incredibly long. I got mobbed by four big assignments in collage and all other writing had to be put aside. To make up for it I'll post the next chapter in a few days. Sorry again,

Ethereal

The coming of night brought a peaceful calm over the camp. Most of the mythicals had left shortly after the battle between Zechs and the harpy to spread news and stop the fighting. Trowa and Quatra had arrived just before dark now guests rather than prisoners. The day had been full of celebration and activities, and Wufei had found himself a stranger to it all. Now that night had fallen it was even worse. Treize and Zechs had gone to their tent for some alone time, and Trowa and Quatra had followed their example. Wufei was as much a stranger to the mythicals as the humans were, so he had avoided them and settled down in front of a fire with his only his thoughts for company. It was strange. He had always cherished his time alone and lately that time had been nonexistent, but now he longed for company. He couldn't stop picturing Treize and Zechs curled up together, savoring each others support and comfort. Wufei had always found their activities repulsive, but now he found himself longing for that closeness. Longing to be something other than a tool. Treize had changed, Wufei had come to except that. He would never admit that he no longer saw Treize as an oppressor, would never admit that he wanted more. That he wanted what Zechs had with Treize. But Treize didn't see him that way. He had Zechs after all, so what reason would he have to want Wufei? Not to mention the fact that even thinking about having a relationship with the killers of his people was more shameful than he could measure.

"Hey Wufei! What the hell are you doing over there? Come on, I promise we're better company than that fire!"

Wufei looked up to see Inu sitting with a group of mythicals. The idiot was leaning against the back of a tree trunk, looking more than slightly intoxicated and completely in his element. It figured that the fox would have already earned the trust and friendship of their hosts. His easy going and carless nature had a tendensy to spread, and in a single night he had managed to get over a dozen mythicals stank raving drunk. No, Wufei had no wish to join them.

Inu stood, clearly not getting the message that Wufei was sending with his silent piercing stare. He came over and sat down offering Wufei a drink. "You've gone through a whole lotta hell lately. Why don't yeah loosen up a bit ah?"

Wufei pushed the container away and started to stand. "I'm not in the mode for this Inu, talk to me when your sober."

Inu's eyes flashed his face turning serious. "You know, you've got to tell him sometime. Otherwise you'll never be at peace."

That stopped Wufei in his tracks, his eyes widening as he turned back, sitting down. The fox couldn't know. It had to be the alcohol, causing him to babble nonsense. "I don't know what you're implying fox, but I can tell you that you are mistaken. Stop trying to judge that which you don't understand."

"Oh I understand just fine. I knew the moment I saw you two together. Why do you think I developed such an instant hatred for him? In my option he doesn't deserve you. I'd never treat you like he has in the past." Inu looked down his eyes clouding over. "I'd make sure you knew I loved you, instead of beating around the bush like he does."

Wufei sat speechless. This wasn't like his crazy carefree friend. Wufei had to wonder how much of this was honesty, and how much was the alcohol talking.

Inu sat back up, a smile plastered on his face, "look Wufei, he's never going to admit anything to you so you got to tell him how yeah feel."

"Oh, and just how do I feel, seeing as you seem to be quite the expert."

Inu snickered taking another swig. Wufei snatched the drink away before Inu could down the whole thing. He was not going to let the fox pass out before he got his answers. With any luck Inu wouldn't remember any of this in the morning. The fox frowned but didn't go after his drink. Instead he started staring at his hands, seemly fascinated by them. "Ya love him, and don't try tellin' me it ain't true. It's painfully obvious. But never mind that. Ya should go to 'im. You'll be a lot happier if ya do."

"Oh, and what about Zechs? What will he say if I just went to Treize?"

Inu shrugged, "Zechs seems ta like ya alright. Course who wouldn't like ya? But anyways I bet he'd except ya being with them too."

Wufei stood throwing the jug at the intoxicated fox and storming off. What had he been thinking talking to that imbecile? If Inu hadn't forgotten everything that happened that night than Wufei would deny it. But that didn't stop the idea from festering in his mind. Building and prodding and leaving images of Treize, Zechs, and himself together, naked, warm and sweating and, gods what the hell was wrong with him? Wufei ran off into the woods with those horrid thoughts chasing him. He would not be at all prepared for what he found out there.

* * *

As Heero ran down the corridor his mind was already going over what he knew about his route in. He knew that he would have to go back toward the large corridor to get to the entrance, but he also knew that he had to avoid Michael, or any other demons for that matter. Finding Duo turned out to be a much easier endeavor than Heero had expected. He had started by looking through the corridors on the left side of the giant hall because they were a lot larger and grander than those to the right. Heero have guessed that Michael would want to keep Duo close to him, and this area seemed to be the nicest part, so it made sense that he would sleep there. All the same, the search would have taken much longer without his loud mouthed bonded.

"Hey red wing, you can't hold me in here forever! I'm not some wall ornament you know. Can you even hear me? Let me go, I've gotta lot of really important things I need to do. I swear if anything's happened to him I'll…"

Heero smirked following the yelling and turning into a room to find Duo "Relax Duo, nothing has happened to me." That was all that got out of Heero's mouth before he found himself to overcome with rage to speak. Duo hung suspended to a wall, with cuffs around his wrists, ankles, and even his tail.

"Heero! You ass hole what are you doing here? If Michel finds out you're here he'll-"

"He already knows, and we must hurry. I need to get you to safety so that I can come back here and kill him." Heero went over and began working on the lock holding Duo's left wrist. He had not come prepared but luckily enough Duo always kept a lock pick tucked at the base of his braid. Heero wasn't as good with it as Duo, but he could do the job.

Duo smiled clearly not thinking Heero's threat to kill the elder was serious. The demon should have known by now that Heero was always serious, "hey in the pompous leeches defense he's only got me chained up like this because I managed to get away the first two times. I could've gotten out of this too, if I'd had enough time, but I don't have any problem being rescued by a handsome prince."

Heero glared at him, not finding any humor in the situation at all. It took him precious time to get Duo's wrist free but after that Duo made short work of his other bonds and was almost instantaneously free. "So what's going on?"

Heero went over the bargain in short detail, and it was clear that Duo was not happy about it. Heero had no intention of wasting time listening to Duo protest. Instead he directed his attention to the task at hand. "You said that you have gotten away before. Do you know how to get to the entrance tunnel then?"

"Yeah, I can get us there and through some of the other tunnels, but I never made it all of the way out."

I see, than we must hurry. I may be able to navigate us through the last part. I used to spend time here in my childhood, but I never went in nearly this deep."

"Heero, you realize that we can't use any light in here or they'll find us. I can't even see in total darkness."

"Neither can they."

"Yeah, but they'll still hear you walking. Sit down, I've got an idea. Heero sat down on the floor while Duo ripped a strip from his shirt and than went to wrap both of Heero's feet in it. The demon was a genius. The cloth would soften Heero's steps and make his footprints unrecognizable. "He didn't touch you Duo?"

Duo shook his head as he stood, "no, not from a lack of trying though. Creepy old pervert. I'll be perfectly happy if I never lay eyes on him again."

Heero stood as well. Though he did not voice it he was relieved beyond reason to know that his love had not been violated. The elder would pay for this, but first he had Duo to attend to.

The pair made it to the entrance of the cave without issue. This wasn't surprising considering that it was well lit, Duo had been this way before, and they were still within the first hour of this challenge. Once they reached the unmanaged caves their path slowed to a crawl as they tried desperately to navigate the sharp rocks without making any noise. Close your eyes for a moment and you will start to understand the darkness that enveloped them, but it is only a start. Heero moved on in complete silence with a vice grip on Duo's tail to keep them from being separated. Duo hovered just off the ground. His wings were like those of an owl, they could carry him much quieter than walking would. Heero had long ago lost all sense of direction, and was depending completely on Duo's instincts to guild them. He knew that without a light of some kind his childhood knowledge was useless, and he couldn't get over the feeling that they were going back the way they came.

When Duo froze in front of him Heero feared the worse. Duo found his way to Heero's ear and whispered one fright filled sentence. "There's a demon flying this way, pretty fast. I'm sure they know where we are. They're coming right at us."

The next part should come soon, please review!


	16. Chapter 16

Hi everyone, thanks for the feedback! Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy.

Heero's mind started working as he had trained it, and in a moment he had a plan. "Are you certain there's only one?" Heero's mouth was at the demon's ear, his voice so faint even Duo could barely make it out. Duo nodded, his hair brushing Heero's lips in the darkness.

"Than we must ambush them, fly up to the top of the cave Duo. I'll lure him to your position and than you can swoop down on him."

"Ah, right, your plans good and all, but I think I'd prefer one that doesn't get you killed."

"I'll be fine Duo, now go."

"But-"

"Go! If you can not trust me than we truly have no hope."

Duo paused only a moment more before he took wing, flying straight up. It was only minutes after he had settled that a light came around the corner, followed shortly by the shadowy silhouette of a demon. Heero backed up slowly until the demon was in the spot below Duo and than he pounced, trying to pin the demon. Crashing into the creature was like hitting a stone wall, but Heero did manage to get his hands around the demon's throat which cut off his breath and made it impossible to call for help. The light went out, its source seeming to somehow be the demon's hands themselves. In another moment Duo was on the creature as well and together they succeeded in holding it down. Duo had gasped when he had landed, and now that they had the demon secured and gagged he spoke in a low tone. "Heero, this is Jaice. He's the one that helped me get away the second time I tried. I don't think he's here to caught us."

Heero frowned as he looked at the demon. Of course it was pitch black, so he could not see their captive. He had to admit that the demon hadn't fought very hard, only tried to get Heero to stop choking him. "How do you know it's him?"

"Smell, he was in charge of keeping me fed and everything, so I got to know him pretty well."

"Hm," Heero placed his knife to the demon's throat as a warning and than removed the gag. He recognized that voice immediately when he heard it. It was the same demon that had spoken to him on the way in.

"Don't worry, I came because I want to help you get away."

Heero pressed the sword harder against the demon's neck. Any more pressure and he would draw blood. This Jaice had spoken in very quite tones, but Heero was a long way from trusting him. "Why would you wish to help us? You would surly suffer for it, and you have nothing to gain."

"I'm doing it because Duo shouldn't be a prisoner. I think the confinement would drive him insane. He's my friend and I have to help him. Michel and the others are still looking for you back in the rooms, but it won't take them long to realize that you've already found Duo. That and you're going to hit a dead end if you go that way."

Heero felt Duo's hand on his shoulder. He turned to face the darkness where his love stood, "I think we should trust him Heero. He did help me escape once before, and he's been a good friend."

Heero glared in the direction of the demon. He didn't like this Jaice. It was true that the demon had in no way given Heero reason to dislike him. He had been informative, and apparently given Duo friendship when he was in great need of it. Still, Heero couldn't help the feeling of jealousy and distrust that rose to the surface. All the same he had no choice but to trust Jaice, or more precisely to trust Duo's judgement. The light-haired demon had just better keep his hands off his love, that was all.

"Very well, you may lead us, but if you betray us I swear I will kill you."

* * *

The demon led the pair over boulders and through narrow passageways. His hands glowed slightly, filling the intestine darkness with a soft green glow. He had told the pair that the other demons would be using light as well, and would therefore be unlikely to notice the soft jade hue. Heero had to admit that their pace had increased substantially with the help of light, and the human was fascinated by the light dancing on the creature's fingertips. He wondered if Duo could do the same thing. They had been together for some time, and yet Heero knew very little about demon power.

The prince pressed close to his bonded. If what Jaice had said was true than it would be safe to talk for a short while longer. As much as he didn't want to trust their escort he had no choice, and so he decided that it would be alright to speak. If Jaice meant to betray them than it wouldn't matter how loud they were.

"Can you do that as well Duo?"

The demon nodded, smiling as his hands lit with dark indigo flames. "It's called demon fire. We're born with it, and the color is unique to each of us. When I get older I'll be able to shot demon fire from my hands, but for now I can only use it for close range attacks, and light I guess."

"Is it hot?"

Duo smiled, his face an eerie lavender in the light. "It can be, but it doesn't have to be, here feel."

Like a child that had just discovered a new wonder Heero carefully took Duo's hands in his own. The light rose up engulfing them both. It's flames sent smell tingles through Heero's body.

"Ah guys, I know that Michel and the others are probably still a ways away, but lets keep the light show to a minimum okay?"

Heero looked down, snapping out of his trance to come to the realization that Duo's light had engulfed them both from head to toe. Duo stepped back, a faint blush showing in the pale light. "I guess I got a little carried away ah Heero?" He chuckled and continued walking. His fingers were still entwined with Heero's and the human made no move to stop him. It wasn't in Heero's nature to be so open, especially in the presence of a near stranger. But he and Duo had barely seen each other over the past month, and Heero could not ignore the great danger they were still in. He was going to take advantage of every moment he had.

The trio walked on like this for some time. Jaice had placed himself a little ways ahead of the pair. Perhaps he was trying to give them space, or was it that he didn't want to get caught in the crossfire when Michel ambushed them? No matter the reason Heero was thankful. He was beginning to understand why his father was so openly affectionate with Zechs. If he wasn't the two would never have any quality time together. Still, Heero would never go to the extremes his father did. Holding hands in a dark cave in the middle of no where with only one other person present was a stretch for him. He could never imagine having Duo straddled across his legs while in consul. Nor could he fathom turning his office into a second bedroom. No, he would find time for Duo alone, but first they had to get out.

Navigating was much easier with light, but when at last the light of day appeared far ahead it totally drowned out Jaice and Duo's demon fire. It was here, when at last they thought that they were safe that Michel and his servants finally caught up to them. Their pursuers did nothing to hide their presence, running and whopping, their demons fire blazing. Jaice wasted no time in running back to Duo and Heero. He planted himself between the pair and their pursuers, the pale light that had been dancing on his fingertips blazing to life. "Go! If you can make it out then Michel will have to keep his word. I'll cover your retreat."

Duo frowned staring at the approaching lights of the demons. "We can't leave you here Jaice! There's way to many of them!"

"I don't think Michel is here yet. I can hold them off. Don't worry, I'll follow as soon as you reach the exit."

Heero knew instantly from the look on Duo's face that he wouldn't go. The human solved that quickly, landing a hard punch to Duo's gut and knocking the demon out cold. He than slung the demon over his shoulder and preceded to run for the exit as fast as he could. He now knew that Jaice was on their side, but his first concern was Duo. Once his demon counterpart was safe he would return to help their rescuer.

The entrance seemed miles away. Behind him Heero could here the cries of battle. He looked back once to see Jaice hovering inches off the ground, his body surrounded by pale green light as he hurled both physical and magical attacks at the mob of demons. Michel was no where to be seen, but that didn't mean that he wasn't far behind. Heero leaned into his stride, increasing his pace. He was just through the cave's mouth when he heard Jaice's pain filled scream. He sat Duo down, proping him against a near by tree. Than he turned just as Michel cleared the cave entrance. Jaice dangled from the red-winged demon's outstretched hand, caught in a deadly vise grip. The elder demon's rage seemed to pour off of him in waves, and it was clear that he intended to kill his once loyal servant. Heero moved to stand firmly in front of him, his pose firm and confident. The elder glared at him, his eyes shifting to Duo's still form. "Our deal is void. I told you that you could have young Duo's help. I did not say that you could use any of my other servants."

Michel's calm demeanor had returned, as had his confidence. Heero shook his head. "You told me that I had to get out. You didn't tell me that there was any restrictions in how I did it. If you are truly a creature of your word than you will recognize the truth in that."

The elder glared, his rage showing again. "Fine human, take your demon and leave. I'm a considerate man. I can wait until your short life ends, and than I can claim Duo. After all, you can not protect him in death."

Heero drew his sword his eyes narrowing, "I will not have to protect him in death, because your life ends here. I will ensure that you can never force your power on Duo or anyone else ever again." Heero charged at the elder, certain death following close behind.

It was almost instantly clear that Heero was no match for the demon. The elder dodged his thrusts with the greatest of ease, still holding Jaice by the neck in one hand. He would dance around Heero's attacks, leaving small nicks and cuts on the human. He played this game until Heero was notably exhausted, sweating profusely and struggling to hold his focus. Heero knew that he was a mess, gasping for breath and covered in his own blood, but he couldn't give up.

The demon pulled away, flinging a near suffocated Jaice to one side and licking bloody talons. "Such sweet blood for a human. I must thank you little boy. In attacking me you've given me all the reason to recapture you. Oh and that would give me Duo too wouldn't it? He is your bonded after all. How very fortunate for me."

Heero's eyes narrowed as he brought up his sword. His body was failing him but he wouldn't give up. He wouldn't lose Duo, not ever again. This monstrous pervert would never touch his love.

Michel slowly began to advance, his form wavering in Heero's gaze. Heero dropped into a defensive stance, his training aiding his failing body. He had lost too much blood. He'd have to finish this quickly, if he could.

Out of not where Michel gave a sudden cry, stopping in his tracks and looking baffled. It took a monument for Heero to realize what had happened but when he did a rare smile crossed his face. Michel stood with a dagger lodged in between his shoulder blades and behind him stood Duo with a look of utter rage on his face and his second dagger poised and ready to go. "You keep your hands off Heero you asshole. You just gave me all the reason in the world to kill you."

Michel laughed, a deep chuckle that vibrated through Heero's being leaving him shaken. The elder had turned away from him, his attention fully taken by the younger demon. The baka, why couldn't he have stayed down?

"What makes you think you can kill me little one? Did you already forget the outcome of our first fight."

Duo's eyes flashed and that pale indigo light blazed to life in the palms of his hands. "I was just protecting myself back than, but now you're threatening the one I love as well. It will be your last mistake."

Michel laughed again, this time a mocking laugh. "And just what are you going to do with that? You're far to young to use demon fire, and even if you could it wouldn't harm me."

Duo grinned, looking very much like the demon that Heero knew from legend. There was death in his eyes, a hatred and intent to kill that Heero had never before seen. He didn't utter another word but put his attention into his action, his hands flaring to life with blazing demon fire. Heero watched in transfixed awe as Duo slowly willed the fire into balls. Than he grinned savagely at Michel and hurled his demon fire right at the elder. Heero didn't think twice. He could already see the red winged demon moving to evade and he knew this would be his only chance to stop him, to protect Duo.

Heero launched himself at the demon, wrapping his arms around the creature's waist and planting his feet. As he had hoped the demon was light weight and hollow boned like Duo. It was true that he was powerful but Heero had learned from his time with Duo that a human's heavy body could overthrow a demon. He used this knowledge now to hold the elder down when Duo's demon fire hit. The once calm and collected elder screamed in pain, the fire clearly burning him. Heero stood in shock. He had expected great pain, the type that comes right before death. He was not at all prepared for the overwhelming pleasure that overtook him, filling him with peace and joy and sending waves of desire through him that went straight to his groin. How could something that was so harmful to another be having this effect on him? Only in Duo's arms had he felt this relaxed, this safe, this loved. Heero knew that there was commotion around him, but he was unaware of what happened next. He blanked out and when he awoke he found himself far away from the caves with Duo sleeping beside him.

Next chapter...Lemon!


	17. Chapter 17

Hi everyone. Sorry for the long wait but it was a long chapter. I've had to split the lemon because it was so long. Don't worry, you get lots of lemony goodness in this one.

Enjoy!

Ethereal

PS, thanks to Whitetigress, shevaleon, and tyleet for your continued suport. You guys have really been great!

* * *

Wufei followed the sound of water, drawing farther and farther from camp. He wanted to get away from them all, from Inu and his too perceptive drunkenness, from Treize and his temptations, from Zechs the life which Wufei so envied and despised all at once. There was the scent of water in the air and Wufei longed to dose his face in it to clear his mind. Following the crisp aroma brought him to a pool of water that looked like something out of a fantasy novel. It was small and clear as glass. Huge boulders lined its sides and a giant waterfall feel from high above filling the entire pool with soft thick mist. 

Wufei stood transfixed for a moment. With a rare smile he stripped off his clothes and put them on one of the boulders. A swim suddenly sounded wonderful despite the time of night. Wufei entered the pool in a soundless dive that split the water and carried him out to the middle. He came up just as silently, moving to lie on his back and stare up at the blanket of stars far above him. The water was surprisingly warm in the cool night air and it seeped into his core, soothing and relaxing him more than he could have ever anticipated. It spread out his hair and filled his ears so that the sounds of the surrounding world fell away. Wufei closed his eyes and just flouted there for a time, letting his worries fall from his grasp. He wasn't sure what pulled him out of that state, but at some time he became aware that he wasn't alone.

Wufei sat up quickly and had to steady himself to stay afloat. There on a bolder only a few feet from Wufei's clothes sat Treize and Zechs. The pair hadn't noticed Wufei or his discarded clothes, they seemed too busy for that. Zechs sat with his legs straddling Treize's thigh and the two were kissing almost desperately. They were pressed close together and, though they were still clothed it was clear they wouldn't stay that way for long. Already they were running their hands over each other, under shirts and along waistlines. Wufei could hear their moans as if he were right beside them. Despite the cold night he was suddenly feeling very hot.

Wufei could have probably slipped away. He could have left via the far side of the pool and went wide around the pair. He might have even made it to his tent without anyone noticing his lack of clothing. All rational thought told him to leave now before he was noticed or before he saw anything else. Wufei had never had any sexual relations with anyone. He had always been too focused on his duty, and latter his training to be distracted by such things. He had always thought of what Treize and Zechs did as vial, but now, acutely seeing it he found he was transfixed. He was drawn to them as a moth to the candle, and he could not go. He wanted to see, but more than that he wanted to know what it felt like. He wanted to be held so tenderly, to feel those lips on his skin, those hands on his chest. He wanted to know what it meant to be wanted like that. He wanted to have that connection, that closeness that the two shared. So instead of running Wufei swam slowly closer, being sure to stay hidden in the mist.

Once he was moving something took over in Wufei and he felt himself being drawn closer and closer until he knew that he would be spotted. He felt his heart jump to his throat when the pair turned their heads towards the sound he made. Wufei sunk into the water, wanting very much for the pool to drag him down and hold him forever. What was he thinking? Did he think that he could just waltz up on them and be welcomed in with open arms? They were happy together, and he was an intruder on that happiness. An outsider that had no place in their private world.

"Who is there? Show yourself or there will be consequences." It was Treize's demanding voice that filled the night. Wufei could now see him clearly. His hair tasseled and his neatly bottomed shirt ruffled and half undone. His face sweaty in the cool night. Zechs stood beside him, looking in Wufei's direction with guarded eyes. He had already managed to lose his shirt and his skin gleamed in the soft moonlight. Though they had yet to pinpoint his position Wufei knew that if they had to search it wouldn't take them long. The young dragon wandered up to the sallow part of the pool, the crystal clear water doing little to hide his nudity. He kept his head down, partly because he didn't want to see the rage on Treize's face, and partly to hide his own blush.

"Wufei! What-Why are you?" Treize trailed off, for once in his life at a loss for words. Wufei could feel the human's eyes roaming over his form, his blush deepened. "Gomen Treize, I was going for a swim when you both arrived and I couldn't get to my clothes without you seeing."

"Wufei there is no need to apologize. Its not like you did it on purpose." Treize's voice was soft, softer than Wufei had ever heard. The surprise in his voice was understandable. Wufei had never spoken to Treize with such respect, but considering what he had done, what he had thought of doing, such formality seemed necessary. Wufei had to remember that this man thought of him as a tool, and would never wish to be his lover. If Treize knew Wufei's true feelings he wouldn't be so quick to forgive him. He was only found because he wanted to know, to understand what it was that Treize and Zechs had together. The kindness he heard in that voice only served to deepen his shame, and make holding in the truth unbearable.

"No Treize, you don't understand. This wasn't a mistake. I wanted to be here. I wanted to be seen and I wanted to be with you! Damn it Treize what have you done to me? I want so badly what you have. I'm sick of being nothing but a tool, a solder. I want you Treize, I want you to look at me like you do Zechs." Wufei was shaking his heart pounding, "I love you Treize, and I hate you because I can never have you. Because all that I will ever be able to do is watch from hiding."

Wufei ended without a breath or word to spare. He stood waiting for an answer, be it disgust, rage, mockery, or even disinterest. Silence was the only response he received. Slowly Wufei turned his head up to meet their eyes. Not a word was uttered and Wufei could not read those blank eyes. What had he done? He had finally found some small bit of peace in his life and now he had shredded it to pieces. Wufei turned and in a moment was off and running, putting as much space between himself and Treize as possible. He could never face the man again.

* * *

Treize watched in stunned silence as his dragon turned and ran. Ever fiber in his being wished to follow but obligation held him back. For years now he had longed for affection from the dragon. Nowthat he had it reality had reared its ugly head. How could he possibly consul the dragon when doing so would betray Zechs? He loved them both but he couldn't expect Zechs to share. It was enough that Zechs shared him with a second bonded but a second lover? No, it was more than he could ever ask. 

"Go after him Treize."

Treize shook his head feeling completely ragged. "Zechs please don't do this. What could I possibly tell him? I would only make it harder on him if I went. Its better to let him work this out himself."

The moment this statement left his mouth Treize felt Zechs' hand collide with the side of his face. He stood in shock, Zechs had just slapped him, the mythical had never laid a hostile hand on him! Not even when they had first bonded.

"You truly are something Treize. That dragon just bared his soul to you and in return you tear it to pieces. I know you love him Treize, just as you love me. So go after him now, while you still can."

"You know I love him?"

"Treize everyone but the dragon himself knows you love him."

Treize shook his head, "and what of us Zechs, do you expect me to just renounce my vows for you? You may be willing to sacrifice your own happiness for Wufei but I am not."

"What makes you think that having Wufei with use would make me unhappy? Do you not realize how much I care for him? Did you forget that I am the one who begged you to spare him? My love for him may differ from yours but it is just as strong. I will gladly take him as a third addition to our relationship, but if you don't go after him now than we may both lose his affection forever."

Treize couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Zechs, are you sure?"

"Yes I am, now go. I'll catch up to you after you have had some time alone."

Treize spared one last thankful glance at Zechs before he turned and ran after Wufei. He didn't go in the direction Wufei had left in, but headed back towards their camp. It wasn't far and if he was to catch the dragon he would need help. He just prayed that Wufei was not going too fast to be overtaken by a horse. He was dreading facing Wufei alone but he knew it would be better this way. Wufei deserved to have that time alone with him, and he would make certain that the dragon never doubted his feelings again.

* * *

Wufei had ran for some time, but had stopped when he was sure that he was out of Treize's range. He cried out in a rage slamming his fist into a nearby tree. The bark shattered, giving off a protesting crack. Wufei's nucleus burned but he welcomed the pain. How could he have been so foolish? What the hell had he thought would happen if he told Treize how he felt? He had been lucky that he had only been met with disbelief, not the repulsion and distrust he'd expected. Of course the human would have been shocked, the very idea of what Wufei had done was unimaginable. Wufei continued to pound into tree after tree, welcoming the physical pain. It lessened the mental anguish a bit, and it kept him somewhat occupied. He would not cry, not shed a single tear for that man. His knuckles were bloody and the trees around him lay in rubble by the time that he heard the pounding of hooves and caught Treize's scent. Wufei sank to the ground and waited. He hadn't wanted to face Treize but he would not run again. It was better that Treize rejected him now, so that Wufei wouldn't cling to any false hopes. He didn't know what to expect from the human, but he hadn't thought that Treize would dismount and then tear a shred of cloth from his shirt. Wufei sat frozen in shock as Treize knelt beside him and gently took his hand carefully wrapping his bleeding knuckles, his hands warm and soft. His eyes were downcast, but they had a regretful hue to them. "Wufei, I'm so sorry that I have put you through so much. This whole thing is my fault. I just didn't know what answer to give you, but you deserve the truth Wufei." 

The dragon tensed knowing the blow that was coming. Why couldn't Treize have been cruel? It would have been easier to handle. It was impossible to hate this kind gentle version of Treize that Wufei had never truly known.

"Wufei, I love you. I have for a good deal of time. I could take many things dragon, but I can't take the thought of losing you. Not now that I know how you truly feel."

"Wh-what? No you couldn't, damn you Treize stop toying with me-"

Wufei was cut short as he felt a hand slip around behind his neck, and then Treize's lips pressing against his. The smell of spicy cinnamon mingled with a taste that Wufei could only describe as distinctly Treize. For many moments Wufei could only sit there. Treize was, kissing him! What the hell was happening? Even Treize would not go this far unless…

Wufei slowly began to return the kiss tentative and unsure of what he was doing. Treize wouldn't do this unless he really did mean it. Treize broke the kiss off sooner than Wufei would have liked. "Calm down Wufei, I'm not going anywhere."

"You bastard, why didn't you tell me how you felt in the first place?"

Treize smiled tapping Wufei affectionately on the nose. "I could ask the same of you dragon. I thought it was obvious. It seems that everyone else knew how I felt, everyone but you."

Wufei's face reddened, he didn't think that he was ready for everyone to know his feelings. He didn't want anyone to know. He regretted making his confession in front of Zechs as it was. He cared a great deal for the shape shifter, even if he had betrayed him.

"Treize we can't do this. I will not take you away from Zechs."

Treize smiled at this ruffling Wufei's hair. Wufei glared at him, why did he insist on treating him like a child? "Damn it Treize I am serious!"

The human's smile didn't vanish. "Wufei you could never take me away from Zechs, not one could. Just as no one could take me away from you."

"Then what? Am I to be some kind of mistress for you? I won't stand for that."

"Don't worry about it, my fey dragon, I wouldn't let you be his mistress either." Wufei jumped up and whirled to see Zechs leaning against a tree. He smiled an almost predatory smile, "that would leave me out of all the fun."

Wufei blinked taking a step back. Zechs had to be furious, considering what had transpired. Had he seen them kiss?

"Calm down Wufei, you look like a mouse caught in between two lions. I'm glade that you love Treize and I know that I can love you as well, if you'll allow me to."

Wufei blinked not believing what he had just heard. This couldn't be happening. There was no way in hell he was that lucky. He had never really thought about a relationship with Zechs, but the idea wasn't unpleasant. He could come to be very happy with these two. But it wasn't possible. Perhaps this was some cruel trick that the two were playing on him after all. But that kiss, that had not been fake. Wufei looked to Treize.

The human smiled at him and than sat down in a patch of grass. He gestured for Wufei to do the same. Slowly the dragon sank down beside his bonded eyeing him suspiciously. He loved Treize, so he could trust him. He wanted this, and he knew that Treize would go slow. Still, a large part of him was screaming not to let his guard down. It had been so long since he had trusted anyone, so long spent hating the man he loved. Zechs setttled down on the other side of him and for a great deal of time the three just sat there enjoying each others company. Wufei slowly began to relax leaning into the two larger men. His nudity made him weary to say the least, but he couldn't feel frightened, embarrassed for certain, but not frightened. He could feel Treize playing with his hair and he knew that Zechs was softly rubbing circles on his back. It felt good, but he didn't know what the hell to do. He wanted to give them something as well. Being so close to them gave him a feeling of security he had never known. As long as he was with them, wrapped in the blanket of their love and affection nothing could touch him.

Wufei slowly reached up running his fingers through Treize's hair, feeling the soft silk that he had longed to touch for some time. Treize smiled down at him encouragingly, no doubt trying to calm the nerves that wouldn't leave him be. Wufei watched as the human leaned in, giving Zechs a heated kiss. It sent chills through him as thoughts of his own kiss with Treize entered his mind. Zechs was a passion filled, energetic lover, and he returned the kiss with a vigor that Wufei had never before seen.

The dragon yipped when Treize suddenly pulled away from Zechs and than quite literally hosted him into his lap. He gasped in shock at this new position all too aware that his erection was now making itself very well known. Treize chuckled clearly enjoying his this far too much. "Well, there's a sound I have never heard from you. I rather like it. I see you're certainly existed. What do you say Zechs? It would be unfitting to leave our dragon in such a state."

All that he could get in was a glare before his face twisted in pleasure as Treize trailed hot kisses along his cheek and then onto his neck and collar bone. He left no room for Wufei to grow fearful, running his hands along the dragon's sides while devouring him with moist lips. Wufei arched into the human's touch, admitting sounds he didn't know were possible. He felt Zechs move in behind him, reaching around to add his own ministrations. Wufei was a quivering mask of anticipation and uncertainty, amazed by how this simple touch was effecting him. The idea of pairing with anyone was unnerving, but he trusted Treize and Zechs, and he wanted to know what it was they had. With this assertion clear in his mind he was overcome by an urgency that would not be satisfied. He needed more, but he didn't know what the hell he was doing.

"Please." The word came out as a strangled moan. Had Wufei been in his normal mindset he would have thought it a pathetic plea. As it was he was desperate.

Zechs leaned into Wufei, his bare chest brushing Wufei's back. "What is it love?"

Wufei blinked feeling almost drugged from the sensations. "I don't know, I need…"

Tat easy smile graced Treize's face again "Easy dragon, I know what you need, and I will attend to it. But first things first."

Wufei looked up at Treize with desperation blazing in his eyes. What could possibly need to be done first? The human was toying with him, he just knew it.

All thoughts left his mind when Treize lowered his head and took Wufei's nipple in his mouth. The dragon let out a gasp, his head falling back and mouth opening wide. Zechs took that instant to dart in from above and plant his lips on Wufei's, his tongue darting into the dragon's mouth. His senses overwhelmed, Wufei could do nothing but fall back into Zechs. The shape shifter tasted different than Treize, sharper somehow. His movements were bold and confident. Wufei growled when his two loves pulled away simultaneously. The pair shared a mischievous grin as Zechs repositioned Wufei so the his head was resting in his lap. The dragon could feel the rock hard manhood nestled beneath his head, and for a moment uncertainty ceased him. Then Zechs started running his fingers through the dragon's hair, his movement now soft and slow. "Just relax and let us treat you, heaven knows its long overdue." The dragon nodded and forced himself to relax. This was Treize and Zechs, they wouldn't harm him.

Treize smiled at Zechs giving him a quick kiss before moving to enclose Wufei's nipple in lush lips once again. The dragon's startled cry range out when Treize began to vigorously suck. It felt as if tiny bits of electricity were shouting through his body and exciting his already throbbing member. The sensation intensified when Zechs began working the other nipple with his hand, twirling it between skilled fingers. Wufei lay in a daze trying to soak in all of these new feelings. But it became more than he could take when Treize's hand moved to softly message Wufei's inner thighs purposely missing his area of greatest need. The dragon cried out trying to reposition himself so that Treize would hit the spot but Zechs held him done. "Easy Wufei, you'll be all spent before we even begin." Wufei gasped looking up at Zechs with glazed over eyes. What did he mean they had only began? Wufei was never going to last through this.

Treize withdrew from his ministrations to take off his own shirt and in Wufei's opinion drag things out a bit more. Then he leaned down and kissed Wufei's tip before slowly taking the whole thing into his mouth. Wufei cried out again thrusting up into Treize's mouth and the human matched his movements. The warm and enveloping feeling and the tight suction was like nothing Wufei had ever known. The novice didn't last long but spilled into the human's mouth. Treize drank down his seed happy while Zechs gently stroked the younger man's quacking shoulders. Wufei lay there in shock, feeling for the first time in his life that he was truly complete. He had finally found the place where he belonged, and he couldn't be happier.

Hope you enjoyed, more lemon to come! Please review, Ethereal


	18. Chapter 18

Here's the second part of the lemon. Sorry to spilt it but I din't want to keep you waiting too long. Hope you enjoy!

Ethereal

Wufei was very much in a haze. He had never felt anything so good, he hadn't known anything like that even existed. His body felt spent and heavy against the shape shifter's chest. This experience was a greater gift than Wufei would have ever imagined. He felt a need to repay Treize and Zechs for their gift, he knew that they were both still very much aroused. "Treize, Zechs, I want to do that for you too. But I want to do it the way you two do it together. Its not right, for you to give me so much when I've given nothing in return."

Treize smiled as he lay down next to Wufei and nuzzled him with his face. "You have given me more tonight than you can imagine love, you owe me nothing."

"I feel the same way dragon. Just relax, you've had a very long day."

The two were right, it had been an extremely long day. Between finding the mythicals, only to be caught by them. Than being rescued by Zechs and learning the truth about him being a prince. Then the peace treaty, and at last tonights events. It truly was far more than should be fit into a single day. Still Wufei couldn't be happier. He had finally found his place in Treize and Zechs' lives and he was determined to show his willingness to try anything they could think of, to show them that they had earned his trust.

"I want to keep going, if you'll allow it. I want to do what you and Zechs do." Wufei admitted that the idea of being mounted seemed somewhat frightening. Still Zechs had always seemed to be enjoying himself on the occasions when Wufei had accidentally stumbled in on him with Treize's cock nestled deep in his ass. Perhaps Wufei could enjoy it as well.

Treize was frowning, seeming to be deep in thought. "It isn't entirely painless, Wufei. Zechs does enjoy it but that is because he is able to relax. He's able to trust me fully."

"Damn it Treize I do trust you! Do you think I would have even considered this if I didn't? I know you need release, why is it that you feel me unfit to give it?"

Treize took the dragon in his arms holding him tightly. "Its not that you are in any way unfit. I don't what to go too fast with you Wufei, I will not lose you."

"No you won't. I am not a fragile doll that is so easily broken. I want this Treize, I do."

Treize signed nodded his head in consent, "Very well my dragon, but we will go slow, and you will tell me if you don't like what I'm doing."

Wufei grinned wolfishly, "now Treize, when have I ever failed to point out the error of your ways?"

Treize laughed rolling Wufei over on his back and without warning began tickling the dragon mercilessly. In moments he had the dragon on the ground, laughing and cursing and growling threateningly at the same time. In another moment Wufei had overpowered the human, pushing him off so that he could get revenge. Treize fell back with Wufei sitting on his chest. He fought the dragon, squirming in the stronger grasp. It seemed the human had very ticklish sides. "Alright, alright dragon I give! That strength of yours gives you an unfair advantage you know."

"Stop making excuses. I bested you and that is that." Wufei looked over to Zechs to see the shape shifter wearing a disgruntled look. Wufei frowned when he realized that they had been leaving him out, but he brightened almost instantly as an idea came to him.

"Well, sense you admit defeat I say we join forces. Like you humans say Treize, 'if you can't beat them join them.' That shape shifter looks sadly unattended to. We can't leave him so unruffled can we?"

Treize shook his head and pounced on Zechs. Wufei followed close behind, his heart filled with an unquenchable joy that he had believed had died that day long ago with his people. For the first time since then he felt free. Only this time it was not only his body that was free, it was his spirit as well.

* * *

Treize grinned evilly and started advancing on the now wary Zechs. Zechs let out a cry as both Wufei and Treize pounced on him and drove him to the ground. Any protest he may have had was lost in an uncontrollable fit of giggles. Treize smirked at the child-like fits of laughter coming from his love. He knew that he was enjoying himself far too much but he couldn't help it. Wufei was smiling from ear to ear as he passionately 'attacked' the larger man. Never had Treize seen such joy radiating from the dragon. His smile was stunning and touched Treize down to his very core. He swore to work hard to keep Wufei happy so that he may see that smile more often.

This game continued until Wufei accidentally brushed over Zechs' half hard cock. For a moment Wufei's hand lingered over the hard flesh as if by it's own will, than the dragon snatched it back his face bright red. Zechs groaned when the all too brief contact left him and Treize had to smile. His blushing dragon didn't even know what a tease he was.

"Ah, sorry Zechs, I didn't mean to…" His blush deepened. Treize leaned over the flustered dragon's shoulder nibbling at his ear lob. "I'm sure he doesn't mind it Wufei. Remember what it felt like when I touched you there?"

Wufei nodded his downcast eyes peeking up questioningly at Zechs. The shape shifter was grinding his teeth and looking ready to die from the anticipation. Where Wufei was shy and reserved Zechs was bold and reckless. The two made an invigorating pair indeed. Treize brought his arm around Wufei's waist to help support him and than he took the dragon's hand in his own and guided it to Zechs waiting need. The dragon didn't resist and so Treize settled his hand down on Zechs' cock than left it to its own devises.

Wufei's eyes were wide with wonder as his hand slowly ghosted over Zechs' need. The shape shifter fidgeted and gasped at the light touch, as demanding as ever. The soft contact through material was exciting the mythical more then some of the intense games they had played. Treize would have to remember this for latter times with his needy partner.

The king's smile turned to a gasp when he felt a hand cup his own cock through leather pants. Zechs looked up grinning as he worked Treize with slow hard strokes. "You're enjoying this too much Treize, if you're going to get a show than so am I."

The dragon looked nervously between the two. Treize grunted at the somewhat harsh treatment and repositioned himself so that Zechs could reach him better. He reached around and found Wufei's reawakening need. The dragon gasped, his hand stopping for a moment and causing Zechs to grown. The three played this game until they were all hard and panting, then Treize asked them both to stop. Wufei looked at him in question and Zechs glared. It seemed the shape shifter was convinced Treize was purposely trying to torture him which was perhaps true. Treize licked along Wufei's neck while giving Zechs a promise filled look. "Are you certain that you want to do this Wufei?"

"Damn it Treize, how many times do I have to repeat myself?"

Treize chuckled, "alright love, lay on your back and I'll make sure you have a night that you will never forget."

The dragon changed his position, the uncertainty gone from his movements and replaced with need. There was trust in his eyes now, paired with a nervous excitement. Treize frowned looking around. He hadn't brought any kind of lube in his and Zechs' haste to get some time alone, but he wasn't going to do anything without it. No since it was Wufei's first time. He and Zechs had just planned to find a body of water and use it to ease the way, but that wouldn't be enough now. Treize smiled in triumph when he spotted an aloe vera plant growing in a patch of shade. Leaving his lovers to themselves he went over and plucked several leaves from the plant. The normally healing fluid inside was quite slick and should suffice. Wufei was still lying on his back when Treize returned. It seemed that Zechs had given him his shirt to use as a pillow. Treize wouldn't have ever dreamed that his two bonded would be able to share him so freely, and he couldn't have been more thankful. Zechs grabbed Treize from behind and wrapped his arms around him nuzzling him on the side of his cheek while working at the zipper for his pants. Treize laughed and turned his head to the side to receive a heated kiss. When he withdrew his pants were already at his ankles. "You have us at a disadvantage, love. You're the only one covered."

"And how is that a disadvantage? I'd say you're the lucky one. You don't had a painfully confined problem down below."

Treize smirked and moved to remedy this problem. By the time he brought his attention back to Wufei a slight bit on apprehension had returned to his eyes. Treize advanced on him, it would be unkind to drag this out any longer. That and his own need was making itself very known.

The human leaned over and whispered his plan in the shape shifter's ear. Zechs grinned like the mad man he was and nodded. He took the aloe plant from Treize and began preparing himself. Wufei was watching this all suspiciously. His eyes locked on Treize when he knelt down beside him. "I want your word that you'll tell us to stop if you don't like something."

"My word than, can we get going? I'm starting to think you're teasing me Treize."

"Don't worry love, we're ready now. Isn't that right Zechs?"

"Yep," the shape shifter moved so that he was positioned above Wufei. The dragon looked from one to the other in confusion.

"Zechs is going to ride you. Don't worry I am sure you will enjoy it. Just let him control the pace. We shouldn't go to fast on your first time." Wufei nodded but that nervous look didn't disappear. Zechs gave the dragon a passionate kiss that left him dazed, then he seized Wufei's fully erect manhood and began to slowly lower himself onto it. Wufei gasped and squirmed as his tip slowly disappeared into Zechs' opening. Treize had to catch and hold the younger man's hips to keep him still. "Easy Wufei, give Zechs time. You'll have your fill soon, I promise."

The king decided it would be best to divide the dragon's attention. The novice was not likely to last long, and since Treize wanted them to come together he knew he shouldn't waste time. The king knelt down, settling himself between the dragon's spread legs. Zechs was now settled fully down on Wufei a coy grin on his face. The dragon was thrashing and threatening and pleading but Zechs remained still and kept Wufei pinned down.

"Stop torturing the poor boy Zechs. But set a slow pace for now. I'm going to prepare him."

"Damn you both! I am not some fragal doll. Harder Zechs, I can take it."

Treize silenced the dragon by slipping an aloe covered finger inside him. The dragon hissed at the strange sensation, his entrance tightening. "Easy love, it will be good, just relax, I'm not going to hurt you." The dragon nodded his breathing ragged. Zechs had begun to move at a slow steady place, his expert thrusts going deep and causing him to hit his sweet spot over and over. Treize reached out with his free hand and began pumping Zechs' cock, matching his pace to the shape shifters. Zechs groaned at the slow nagging touch that so differed from their regular pursuits. It seemed to really drive him over the edge, and Treize regretted never trying it with him earlier.

At that moment Wufei arched forward crying out and braking free of Zechs' grasp. For a moment Treize wondered if he had come. But then his little sensual dragon did it again and Treize realized that he had found his sweet spot. The king teased the sensitive spot a bit longer before withdrawing his hand completely. Wufei brought his head up glaring at him.

"Easy dragon, you'll get much more." Treize repositioned Wufei's legs, telling him to wrap them around his waist for support. The dragon complied struggling against Zechs hold on his hips. Zechs too seemed to be at the end of his rope. His cock throbbed in Treize's hands and his body trembled with the effort of keeping such a slow pace. The king didn't hesitate farther but nestled his cock at Wufei's entrance. The dragon hissed as he entered. He was unbelievably tight despite the thorough preparation. His virgin entrance clamped around Treize causing him to gasp and fight against the instincts that told him to just plunge in and take that sweet hot pleasure that he had longed for all this time. Treize refused to hurt Wufei, and so he held that longing at bay and lowly eased in carefully watching Wufei's expression for the signs of pain he knew the dragon's pride would have never let him voice.

Wufei's face was twisted with intense longing, and when he started to thrust against Treize the human knew that he was ready. His pace was slow at first but as Wufei adjusted he sped up until but he and Zechs were pounding into the dragon. Wufei gasped at the assault, caught in the intense sensations that poured through him. With each desperate thrust he came closer and closer to release. Zechs' eyes were locked with Treize, his cock pulsing in the human's hand. The shape shifter was the first to come, crying out and spilling over Treize's hands. His climax set off a chain reaction as his mussels clamped around Wufei bringing him to release. The dragon gasped, his head thrown back, the mussels in his neck clenching visibly. Treize gasped as he felt Wufei's already tight entrance clamp down on his. He came with a cry that echoed through the silent woods. His body shock as he slide out of the sedated dragon and than lay down with his two loves. The three lay there swimming in the intoxicating after effect for some time and eventually drifted off. Though the ground was moist and the air cold all three slept better than they had in a long time. They would not return to their camp until the morning sun had emerged, singling the start of a new day, and a new way of life for them all.

There you go, next up we'll get back to Heero and Duo. Please review, Ethereal


	19. Chapter 19

Hi everyone, sorry for the wait. I've got a good long lemon as atonement though. Thanks to Dragon77 and shevaleon for reviewing. You guys really help me to keep going!

Hope you enjoy!

Ethereal

Night had fallen when Heero next awoke. Duo was sleeping beside him and from his position Heero guessed that the demon had fallen asleep while watching over him. Inu sat at the end of a small camp, his eyes scanning the surrounding area, as well as the demon that slept near his feet. Heero instantly recognized the fair haired demon as Jaice. He was thankful that their rescuer had escaped unharmed, and he didn't miss the look of interest that shown in Inu's eyes. That crazy fox, exactly how many infatuations could one creature have at once? Heero separated himself from Duo, careful not to wake him. The demon had been through a great deal, he needed sleep.

Inu looked up as the prince approached, a smile filling his face. "You're finally up ah? Duo will be glade. That 'ittle rascal's been worried sick ya know? I'm just shocked you're still alive, seeing how he killed that fucking pervert with that blast. Man you shoulda seen it! Didn't know Duo had it in him."

"What are you doing here?"

"Ah interrogation off the bat ah? We've gotta work on your diplomacy prince." Heero raised an eyebrow at this, after all Inu knew as much about diplomacy as a fish knows of the sky. "I got bored at the camp so I went ta find you. When that demon chick told me what happened I came to help. Only thing was that by the time I got here old red wings was burning alive."

"I see."

Inu looked at Heero suspiciously. "You were burning too ya know, but there's not a scratch on you. How the hell could you be alive when that elder got fried?"

"Hn." Heero wasn't sure of that either, but he wasn't about to tell Inu what his suspicions were. He was not one to share personal information with anyone. If he had to guess he could only conclude that it was because it was Duo's demon fire, and nothing that came from Duo's being would hurt him. "Have my father and his bonded been located?"

Inu nodded ignoring his unanswered question. "They've set up a peace treaty with the mythicals. Turns out that Zechs was their prince the whole time. Can you believe that? Sure took me by surprise. But the war's over now, and your farther should be returning home."

Heero nodded both relieved and concerned. The future felt like a heavy weight that had suddenly landed on his shoulders. What would await them now?

"Heero, you're awake? What the hell are you doing over there? You've gotta rest, you got hit with fucking demon fire you insane human!"

"What?" The sleepy voice came from down by Inu. It seemed that Duo's booming voice had awoken Jaice. "Oh, you're alright. I'm glade, Duo was very worried."

"Hell yeah I was worried! What the hell did you think you were doing you baka?" Duo stood and made his way to Heero wrapping his arms around him and hiding his face against his chest. "What if I'd lost you? You mean everything to me, I couldn't go on without you!"

Inu snickered climbing to his feet and pulling a baffled Jaice with him. "Come on cutie, these two clearly got a lot to talk about so how about I take you hunting? I bet you haven't gotten to do that since that asshole got his hands on you." Jaice allowed himself to be pulled along. Though he had a guarded look on his face it was clear that he was intrigued and maybe even a bit excited at the idea of a hunt. Inu waved as the pair disappeared into the forest. "We'll be back in a couple hours, you two have fun."

Duo frowned at their retreating backs, "you think Jaice will be okay with him?"

"Inu is persistent, but he would never force his affections on anyone." Heero looked down at his love, who had attached to him like a magnet. "Duo, it is alright. I am fine."

"What were you thinking jumping into that blast? What if I'd killed you Heero?"

"I have faith in you, my love, and I would have rather died than seen that monster get his hands on you again." Heero shifted uncomfortably. He was feeling rather nervous and he didn't really want to talk about this any longer. "Duo, how old are you?"

"What?"

"All of the demons that we have encountered thus far refer to you as 'little one.' Are you still a child by your races standard?."

Duo frowned, "Isn't it a little late to be asking me if I'm of legal age?"

"Baka, that's not why I want to know. It's just not right that I don't know how old you are."

Duo shifted letting go of Heero and looking down at his feet. "I'm sixty-eight okay?"

Heero blinked, "is that young?"

"Well I ain't a hatchling or anything! Just cause I'm young doesn't mean that I'm not capable of protecting you. I beat that bastard didn't I?"

Heero laughed at this, an occurrence so rare that it stopped Duo in his tracks. He took the demon's head in between his hands, bringing their faces only inches apart, "I have no doubt in your ability to protect me, guardian of my heart." And with that he kissed Duo, long and hard. His tongue dipping in to envelop even inch, every crevice and grove, to take in that sweet lovely taste that was only Duo. Heero didn't pull back until his body required air, and than he did it with great regret.

Duo stood before him in a daze, his eyes shining indigo and his lips red and moist. The two melted into each other's embrace feeling whole for the first time since they had gotten back. They didn't know what exactly awaited them at home, but as long as they had each other it didn't matter. They were alone at last, truly blessedly alone.

Heero traced his fingers over Duo, wanting to remember every curve, every line and ridge that made up his shape. His tongue traced over the demons smooth and luscious neck and down the his collar, following familiar lines and stopping on spots he knew to be particularly sensitive.

Duo moaned throwing his head back to give Heero better access, his hands desperately tugging at Heero's shirt. The human smiled as he nibbled at his lovers neck, enthralled by the sounds of joy coming from him. It had been too long, far, far too long. He would make certain that Duo never had to wait so long for him again.

Duo's shirt took some persistence to get off. The holes where his wings went had to be unfastened to allow enough room for Duo to get the offending piece of materiel off. The prince was tempted to just rip it off but he wanted to go slow. He wanted to savor this time with Duo. They had waited so long so why rush through it? Once that shirt was off the next part was a blur of skin, and cloth, and soft caresses. The two lay down on the ground, entangled in one another. Heero had lost his shirt as well and now shuttered under Duo's skilled mouth the demon sucked at hard nipples, switching from one to the other. The demon seemed to know every spot that sent Heero to the edge and out of control. For a good amount of time Heero could only lie there lost in waves of sensation. Duo's loving touch felt so good against his weary body that it sent him over the edge and into a place were every worry faded away. He could feel Duo's tongue moving down his belly, stopping at his belly button and teasing him for a moment. Heero gasped, his body twitching. When he felt Duo's breath on his throbbing shaft he gasped thrusting up into open air.

Duo chuckled happily, as he started licking at Heero's tip and than farther down the shaft. The tongues light strokes left Heero gasping and thrusting up in desperation. "Duo please, I want all of you. Please-"

The rest of the sentence was cut off as Duo took Heero completely in his mouth. The skilled demon took him up in one pass sucking greedily at the throbbing cock.

"Oh Duo yes, that's it, yes!"

The world was a spinning blur as Heero came with a cry. He lay there lost in the moment for a few minutes and than he realized that Duo had still not been attended to. He smiled as a wicked idea came to mind.

"Duo, I want you to take me."

Duo had been happily sucking up the last of Heero's seed, but when he heard this he looked up in surprise.

"What?"

"I wanted to feel you inside me. Please Duo."

"Well yeah of course but are you sure Heero? I mean you've always been top before."

"Than it's long overdue my love, I trust you."

Duo's face lit up at those words and he tackled Heero, kissing him deeply. The prince returned the kiss with a passion he reserved only for Duo. The taste of his love mixing with his own seed left him feeling light headed as Duo withdrew. The demon nuzzled at Heero's neck and than moved to position himself between spread legs. Heero groaned when he felt Duo's hands of his cock again, reawakening his need. It had been so long since the two of them had gotten to do anything, so he had plenty of stamina.

Duo put two fingers in his mouth and began sucking hard. The excitement on his face was priceless, and Heero could tell how hard it was for him to hold back. The demon prepared him quickly but thoroughly, taking long enough to make certain that Heero would enjoy this as well. Heero had never been bottom before and even he realized the step he was taking to trust someone enough to allow this. But he did trust Duo, more than the demon would ever know.

"That's enough love, I want to feel you. I can take a bit of pain."

Duo nodded and than positioned himself a bit better. The demon had done well in preparing him, but Heero was still overwhelmed by how tight of a fit it was. Duo was indeed well endowed and that fact made itself well known now. Heero gasped at the foreign feeling, his body trembling. Duo put one hand on his leg to steady him, his other hand still on Heero's throbbing shaft. "Is everything all right, am I going to fast?"

Heero shock his head, whimpering in disappointment when Duo had stopped. "No love, it's just new to me. I want this Duo, please…"

Duo grinned ear to ear as he continued his descent into bliss, his pace picking up slightly. "I'm gonna do what you do to me, Heero. I want you to feel what I feel when you make love to me."

Duo's words consumed Heero's thoughts as the demon settled into his love. When he began thrusting at a steady pass Heero gasped, once again caught off guard. His body reacted without his direction, thrusting back against Duo and matching his pace. When Duo hit something deep inside him, the prince cried out. Stars flickered before his eyes and his cock twitched. One more hit to that spot was all he could take. He exploded all over Duo's hand, his body tense and his breath caught in his throat. Duo came right after him, calling his name. The two lay there on the wooded floor for well over an hour, holding tight to each other with a desperation that spoke of too many days apart. Duo had licked all of Heero's seed from he fingers and was now occupying himself by planting nimble kisses down the human's neck and chest. Heero had undone the demon's hair and now lay back, gently running his fingers through it. Never had the human felt so safe, so whole. He had finally found where he belonged in this world and it was beside Duo, now and forever.

* * *

When Inu returned hours later, he found the two bonded lying together fast asleep. He smiled as he took in their nude forms, covered by nothing but hair and wings. Duo lay curled up on Heero's chest, his wings wrapped around his sleeping lover and his hair bathing them both in chestnut.

"Oh my," Inu smiled at the surprised and more than slightly embarrassed declaration. Jaice had just come up behind him with a rabbit in each hand, and was now getting his first full view of the prince and his bonded. The demon had been thoroughly delighted by the hunt and his enthusiasm had greatly lifted the fox's mood. Jaice now stood with a deep blush covering his face, looking absolutely adorable. "Inu we shouldn't be here. We need to give them some privacy."

Inu sighed, he was greatly enjoying the moment but he knew the demon was right. "Okay, lets go cook up those rabbits than. These two love birds are bond to be hungry when they wake up."

Well there you go, please review!


End file.
